Cómo evitar que roben a tu Seme
by MikaShier
Summary: Esfuerzo y dedicación. Todo siempre estaba basado en eso. Si quería ser alguien, debía esforzarse. Lo demás no importaba. Estar enamorado de Haru estaba cegándolo. Lo ataba. Fue por ello que cayó en cuenta. El amor era cruel. Pero el destino lo era más. -Secuela de Cómo Robar un Uke (HaruRin)-
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Éste fanfic está basado en los personajes de _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club; Free! Eternal Summer; High Speed!;_ Por lo tanto, dichos personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen por completo a Kyoto Animation y a (creo) Ohji Kouji.

 **Advertencia:** El siguiente Fic es de temática Yaoi/Homosexual. Si no te gusta éste género, será mejor no leer.

 **Personajes principales:** Nanase Haruka; Matsuoka Rin;

 **Título:** Cómo evitar que se roben a tu Seme

 **Autor:** MikaShier

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser mantener una relación a distancia?

La respuesta no era del todo conocida por él.

Fácilmente podía decir que tenía sus pros y sus contras. Era fácil porque, al ser limitado el tiempo compartido, las peleas disminuían casi por completo. Pero era difícil porque no podías dar afecto físico, además de que la desconfianza tomaba en parte el protagonismo.

Rin Matsuoka, con diecinueve años de edad y un potencial futuro por delante, mantenía una especie de relación a distancia -o al menos eso quería- con Haruka Nanase, quien había cumplido los veinte años el verano pasado.

Habían decidido -él decidió por los dos- que, a pesar de que su sueño para el futuro era el mismo, tomarían distintos caminos. Rin se había marchado a Australia. Y Haru había sido reclutado por un entrenador en Tokio.

Su relación había acabado en el momento en que Rin dejó una carta en el escritorio de Haruka, tomó sus maletas y se marchó.

Aún así, a pesar de lo mal que el pelirrojo había actuado, la reconciliación fue rápida. Aunque el tema no fue tocado en ningún momento. Y solo llevaban un mes hablándose.

Claro, la confianza no era la misma.

Haru odiaba esa parte de Rin. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre el empacar y marcharse. De Sano a Iwatobi, de Iwatobi a Australia, de Australia a Iwatobi. Y ahora, nuevamente de Iwatobi a Australia.

Por supuesto, los que más sufrían eran Gou y Sousuke, que habían presenciado cada una de sus partidas con impotencia. Pero eso daba igual, porque Sousuke se marchó a otra parte -Haru solo se aseguró de que no fuera con Rin- para buscar una cura para su hombro roto. Y Gou... Bueno, ella era feliz mientras los músculos existieran.

Así que, en teoría, solo a Haru le dolía la partida de Rin.

Eso de escribir la despedida en una carta había sido grosero y quizá el perdonarlo tan rápido estaba mal... Pero no importaba, porque entendía la preocupación de Rin, quien no luchaba solo por él, sino por su padre también.

Su computadora estaba encendida sobre su cama mientras Haru doblaba algunas prendas para meterlas en la cómoda. Era patéticamente obvio que esperaba la video llamada de Rin.

Del otro lado del mar, en un cuarto bastante infantil y con un perro corriendo a su alrededor, Rin esperaba impaciente la llamada de Haru. Sabía que ya debía estar en casa... La mayor parte del tiempo, el pelirrojo perdía los estribos y dejaba el orgullo de lado. Ese día no era la excepción, ¿No lo decía el dicho?

Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma.

El sonidito típico de una llamada vía internet inundó la habitación de Haruka, quien respiró un par de veces, controlando las ganas que tenía de contestar de inmediato. No quería parecer tan necesitado. La llamada estaba por el quinto tono cuando la cogió. El rostro de Rin apareció en la pantalla, el pelirrojo tenía una diminuta sonrisa.

─Hola ─saludó. El ojicarmín amplió la sonrisa─ ¿Pasó algo? Das un poco de miedo...

─Eh, lo siento... Es solo que... Ya sabes un buen día, supongo.

─Supones...

─Sí ─Rin se acomodó sobre la cama y Haru quiso estar ahí, con él, y no precisamente hablando─ ¿Qué tal la universidad?

─Bien. Te contaría más, pero sé que mi carrera no te interesa del todo ─musitó sosteniendo el portátil mientras caminaba a su escritorio, colocándola ahí.

─Eso es grosero. Quizá no me interesa, pero nunca te lo digo ─se quejó el contrario─ Además, aunque tu carrera no sea de mi gusto, me agrada que hables de tu día... Oye, ¿Quieres ver a winnie?

─ ¿El perro? ─Rin asintió. Haru se encogió de hombros─ Si llamaste para mostrarme a tu perro, entonces hazlo.

─Te llamé ─porque lo amaba, pero no podía jugar sucio cuando su relación pendía de un hilo─ para que me contaras tu día. Porque me interesas tú y no tu profesión... Al menos no la que estudias.

─Solo enséñame al pobre perro que debe soportar tu humor pesado ─terminó por decir el pelinegro. Rin asintió mientras palmeaba la cama y miraba hacia otro lugar, llamando al perro.

─ ¿Sabes? Me recuerda mucho a ti ─comentó el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a su mascota. Su sonrisa era maliciosa, así que Haru pudo rodar los ojos con anticipación─. Tú y él tienen el mismo estilo de cabello, ¿cierto, winnie? ─el perro ignoró la pregunta y se dedicó lamerle la mejilla a Rin. Haru suspiró, ojalá él también pudiese lamerlo un poco. Espantó sus enfermizos pensamientos y sonrió levemente.

─Es lindo que me extrañes tanto que me veas hasta en tu perro ─Rin bufó, dejando que winnie se marchara.

─No saques tus propias conclusiones ─Haru se encogió de hombros.

─No estoy haciendo eso ─Rin sonrió, mas aquella sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Se sentía mal consigo mismo, no era justo.

Le alegraba que Haru lo hubiera perdonado, pero de alguna manera también lo odiaba. Una parte de él hubiese querido que el pelinegro le gritase, que se enojase y le hiciese rogar por su perdón, porque era esa parte de él que se conocía a sí mismo. Si Haru se lo permitía ahora, ¿qué tal si sus pensamientos mutaban y Rin llegaba a pensar que podía hacer cualquier cosa y el pelinegro lo perdonaría? Nada le aseguraba como iba a ser en el futuro… Podía perder a Haru si seguía así. Sí, bueno, quería un jodido regaño.

─Sobre lo de la otra vez… ─comenzó. Haru se acomodó en el asiento, prestándole atención mientras sacaba una libreta de su escritorio, tenía algunos deberes.

─Hay demasiadas otras veces.

─Haru, yo ni siquiera te pedí perdón… No en persona… Enserio, soy un asco y lo lamento ─el ojiazul suspiró, la voz del menor estaba levemente distorsionada por el micrófono, pero aún así podía distinguir su tristeza.

─Rin, no te pedí explicaciones. Déjalo así.

─ ¿No te importó? ¿De verdad?

Sí, debía estar jodiéndolo. Pues, irrefutablemente, le había importado. Y mucho.

Ese día, había maldecido a los cuatro vientos. Había corrido desde su casa a la estación, intentando encontrarlo. Después, había llamado a Sousuke, quien había llamado a casa de Rin para después informarle que el pelirrojo había llegado a Sano solo por el pasaje de avión.

Rin lo había planeado todo.

Se marchó el primer día de julio, a las cinco de la mañana, en dirección a Australia desde Tokio. Y Haru, aunque lo intentó, no logró alcanzarlo. Perseguirlo no había sido una opción, no podía permitirse el gasto innecesario. No era que Rin no lo valiera, pero… Si el chico se había ido sin despedirse… Haru se forzó a leer entre líneas.

No iba a regresar, por más que él fuese a rogarle. Además, a Rin lo habían reclutado en Australia y él _sí_ que se lo había contado. Incluso celebraron. Pero el pelinegro había querido hacerse a un lado, jugando a lastimarse con su propia y falsa ignorancia.

Una semana después, Haru se había mudado a Tokio. Un apartamento barato y accesible se había desocupado y tuvo que aprovechar la oportunidad, por lo que había empacado todo lo importante y se había marchado. El dolor por la pérdida le hizo esconder las cartas de Rin, junto a sus regalos y todas sus mentiras románticas. Y vivió en su miseria por algunos días, hasta que, el quinto día de Agosto, Rin lo llamó.

Inició una plática normal, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre ellos. Como si su amistad hubiese sido todo lo que alguna vez tuvieron. Justo como había hecho con Sousuke. Y Haru se obligó a aceptar, a sabiendas de que no debía hacerlo. El pelirrojo no estaba en lo correcto, y él se lo permitió.

Así que no quería escucharlo. Era suficiente. Le dolería demasiado si Rin decía algo que Haru no había contemplado. Que le dijera que se había marchado por el simple hecho de que no lo quería.

─No en realidad ─contestó. El pelirrojo soltó una risa seca antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello.

─No puedes decirlo enserio.

─ ¿Qué mierda quieres que te diga? Lo que sentí o lo que pensé no va a cambiar el hecho de que huiste.

─No huí.

─Rin, ¿qué importa ahora? ─El pelirrojo bajó la mirada.

─El cartel que te dio Nagisa… Cómo robar un uke… Eran reglas, ¿no?

─Ajá.

─Imagino que el uke era yo ─Haru clavó los ojos en la pantalla, ¿a dónde estaba iba con eso?

─Realmente lo fuiste ─el pelirrojo suspiró y, apretando los labios, enfrentó a Haruka.

─ ¿Reglas por qué?

─Sabías sobre las reglas, sé que Gou te lo contó.

─No sabía que iban enserio.

─ ¿Vas a decir que por eso te fuiste? Sé que puedes buscar una mejor excusa ─declaró. Rin gruñó en voz baja antes de levantarse y cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Entonces Haru supo que lo que diría solo podrían saberlo ellos. Nadie debía escuchar por error.

─Te dije que vendría a Australia.

─No me diste una fecha.

─Y no estoy tratando de excusarme. La estupidez que creaste con tus amigos es una cosa distinta a yo en Australia.

─También son tus amigos. Y repito, tú sabías sobre ello.

─Pero no pensé que iban enserio. Yo pensé que simplemente eran… Consejos, o algo así. No creí que todo iba a ser un juego.

─Vienes quejándote seis meses después. Y lamento informarte que, al menos para mí, nunca fue un juego. Incluso si los llamamos reglas, eso no determina que…

─Claro, como digas.

─Rin, ¿qué demonios quieres? ─se quejó Haruka. El pelirrojo suspiró audiblemente mientras el pelinegro perdía los estribos─ ¿Quieres monopolizarme o algo así?

─No.

─ ¿Entonces?

─Pensé que… Bueno, ya sabes. Realmente no me molesta… Pero pensé que si tú habías hecho aquello y yo había hecho esto… Pues eso.

─Habla claro, ¿quieres?

─Pensé que podría compensarse. Que quedaría como un… empate o algo así. No sé cómo explicarlo, solo pensé que quizá…

─Que podrías pasarme la culpa.

─No, Haru… Pensé que podrías perdonar mis actos…

─Eres un idiota, yo ya te había perdonado ─Rin rió, aunque la tristeza abundaba en su tono.

─Sí… Perdón por hacerte pasar un mal rato. Solo complico las cosas.

─Lo haces.

─No tienes que ser tan directo conmigo ─Haru sonrió levemente.

─Tú no eres sincero contigo mismo, así que lo seré yo.

─Eso no es… ─La mirada de Haru lo calló. Sonrió levemente y asintió─ Vale, quizá tienes una pizca de razón… En fin, tengo que ir a las prácticas… Te llamo mañana, o más tarde.

─Te esperaré.

─ ¡Adiós! ─la voz le salió rota, por lo que simplemente cerró el computador, sin preocuparse por antes cerrar la ventana de chat. Haru alcanzó a escuchar el sollozo del menor justo antes de que la conexión se perdiera, indicando que el portátil del pelirrojo se había apagado.

Rin estrujó la tela de la camisa sobre su pecho mientras dejaba que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

─Soy tan idiota, winnie ─el perro ladró, lamiéndole la mejilla.

Era un imbécil. Simple, concreto. La había cagado, por más mal que se escuchase. Siempre era así, siempre cometía errores, siempre hería a alguien con sus acciones. Amaba a Haru con toda su alma. Haru era su todo.

Pero no debía hacerlo.

Golpeó la cama con fuerza, asustando a su mascota. Eso era todo. Su miedo por quedarse trabado, por creer que quizá, si permanecía con Haru, no habría un después. Deseaba que Haru no dejase de amarlo nunca, a pesar de que no estuvieran juntos, y se odiaba por eso.

Era egoísta. Idiota sin remedio.

Pudo maldecirse la tarde entera, tenía miles de cosas para decirle a su reflejo en el espejo, pero en verdad tenía prácticas. Así que, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto y el ánimo por el suelo, salió de la casa de Russel y Lori para dirigirse al gimnasio, sometiéndose a una rigurosa práctica que le apartaría los pensamientos de la mente por un rato.

Haru suspiró pesadamente, cerrando la computadora y comenzando a escribir en su libreta con rapidez. Tenía algo pendiente a las cinco, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Sí, Rin no estaba. Pero tenía a sus amigos. Y ellos lo sacaban adelante.

Cuando terminó, tomó su teléfono y se levantó. Se colocó una chaqueta ligera antes de salir de su apartamento y se adentró en las calles de Tokio, dispuesto a olvidarse por un rato del malestar que la ausencia del pelirrojo le causaba, pues él era su todo y no tenerlo era… Pues era no tener nada. Entró en una cafetería y se sentó frente a aquella persona que agitó la mano lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, saludó cordialmente y pidió un café al mesero.

Sí, podía olvidarse de su todo por un rato.

* * *

 _Sha, sha shaaan... Bueno, aquí está lo prometido:3 espero les haya gustado!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Se dice que con cada suspiro, un pedazo de tu alma se escapa. Se desvanece en el vacío, robando un poco de tu existencia hasta consumirte por completo. Así mismo, se dice de las lágrimas. Cada gota salada dedicada a la tristeza que derramas por tus ojos huye de ti con un pedazo de tu corazón. Así que, entre suspiros y lágrimas, el ser humano no era más que un contenedor. Vacío y sin vida.

Así era como se sentía Rin en las últimas semanas. Vacío. Las lágrimas lo atacaban cada noche y descubría a winnie consolándolo como un buen perro. El mejor amigo del hombre, era irónico que no fuese un humano. Y lo entendía, porque los humanos traicionaban, apuñalaban por la espalda. Mataban a diestra y siniestra, conscientes del mal que habitaba al mundo. Y poco les importaba.

Pero Rin no era una princesa que lloraba por la paz mundial.

No, solo estaba justificando el hecho de que pensase que en el único en quién podía confiar era una bola de pelos negra, que babeaba y meneaba la cola de un lado a otro, quien no podía responder sus preguntas. Así que, llorando y abrazándose al pobre perro, Rin pensaba en Japón.

No en Japón como país. Si no en alguien en concreto. Un joven de cabellos azabache y mirada penétrate tan azul como el mar y refrescante como la brisa que venía del mismo. Se sentía fatal por él, por Haruka Nanase. Porque lo amaba, ambos lo sabían, y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

No se arrepentía, no quería volver el tiempo atrás y no comprar el pasaje a Australia. No, claro que no. Lo único que cambiaría del pasado sería el método empleado para tal cosa. Porque ahora la culpa y la soledad consumía sus días.

Lori y Russel se mostraban escépticos en cuanto a la actitud que Rin mostraba. Comía porque debía hacerlo, se bañaba porque tenía qué, iba a la universidad porque para eso estaba ahí. Lo único que hacía feliz a la pareja Australiana -en cuanto a Rin respectaba- era escucharlo reír en su habitación, a sabiendas de que era insano que solo un chico a miles de kilómetros de distancia pudiese elevar su ánimo.

Pero Rin no estaba deprimido por haberse marchado de Iwatobi, o por no estar en una relación con Haruka. El hecho era, que Haru había reducido el tiempo que pasaban " _juntos"_. Rin llegaba de las prácticas de natación y encendía la computadora, porque Haru siempre estaba conectado a esa hora. Pero últimamente, el pelinegro solo se conectaba los fines de semana, cuando "tenía tiempo libre", lo cual era ridículo porque Rin se sabía por completo el horario de Haru, sabiendo así que todos los días estaba disponible después de las cinco de la tarde. Que no lo jodiera, porque no era estúpido.

Algo estaba pasando y no podía averiguar qué era.

Así que, sábado por la tarde. La espalda estaba matándolo, la posición en que se había pasado el día entero sobre su colchón había causado tal dolor. La computadora llevaba cargándose media hora, después de que uso las seis horas de vida que tenía la batería, continuas, además. Sí, había caído a lo patético. Su celular, su teléfono y su tableta electrónica descansaban en la cama a la espera de una llamada de Haru, o de que éste siquiera se conectara.

─Rin, has estado ahí todo el día, cariño. Baja ya a comer.

─No tengo hambre, gracias, Lori ─contestó amablemente. La mujer suspiró, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado que no puedes bajar a comer un gran bistec? Le hemos puesto picante y todo lo que te gusta.

─Es solo que… Mira, no quiero ser grosero, ¿sabes? Pero en verdad… ¿Puedes dejarme solo?

─Rin, me preocupa cómo estás llevando todo esto. Si tanto extrañas Japón, no te sientas mal por nosotros. Puedes ir y venir cuantas veces quieras. Siempre serás recibido. Sabes que eres el hijo que nunca tuvimos.

─No es como si extrañara Japón. Me es igual estar aquí o allá.

─Eso no es cierto, cariño. Lo creas o no, sé que te duele estar lejos de tus amigos. Aquí y allá no es lo mismo. Tienes costumbres y tradiciones distintas a las de nosotros… Es decir, ¡aún recuerdo que tardaste una semana en dejar de quitarte los zapatos en la entrada!

─ ¡Lori! ─exclamó abochornado, la mujer siguió riendo a su costa.

─Lo siento, lo siento. Es solo que enserio eras tan tierno… Solo mírate. Eres un hombre ahora.

─ ¿Puedes ir al punto?

─Sí, sí. Es completamente entendible que quieras regresar. Aunque nosotros te queramos aquí, porque te amamos, no te pondremos objeción alguna si tú decides marcharte a Japón. Siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo, ¿sabes? Eres nuestro hijo. Y puedes contarme lo que sea… ─Rin asintió, sin inmutarse, a lo que Lori se adentró en el cuarto e hizo a un lado la portátil para sentarse y tomar las manos del chico─ Anda, te estoy diciendo que me lo cuentes.

─ ¿Segura?

─Completamente.

─Soy gay.

─Ya lo sé. Pero eso no te tiene así ─el pelirrojo suspiró, sintiendo la calidez que las manos de aquella mujer le trasmitía. Asintió suavemente y sopló el flequillo de su propio rostro, apartándolo.

─Escucha, hay un chico…

─Sí, siempre hay un chico.

─ ¡Lori, no te diré nada si no me dejas hablar! Llevo cuatro palabras y ya interrumpiste ─La mayor sonrió apenada y lo incitó a continuar─. Bien, entonces te lo contaré todo… Verás, éste chico era amigo mío desde que estábamos en la primaria, aunque no me trataba dignamente, siempre ha sido muy serio, pero de pequeño parecía falto de modales. Solo decía las cosas y ya ─sonrió un poco, mirando sus manos entre las de Lori─. El punto es que en ese entonces, me enamoré de él. Nunca se lo dije y yo vine a Australia, por mí. Siempre quise superarlo y, después de los cinco años que pasé acá, pensé que había podido hacerlo.

"Causé muchos problemas cuando regresé, porque ellos seguían siendo los mismos y yo estaba molesto con todo el mundo. Me esforzaba y aún así no lograba vencerle. Y encima me quedaba ese sabor amargo de no haber dejado de amarlo. A mi rival… Bueno, al final todo se resolvió y volvimos a ser amigos, todos. Pero otro chico se me declaró y, bueno, yo pensé que el primer chico era agua pasada, así que acepté salir con él. Y todo marchaba muy bien, hasta que me enteré de que el primer chico estaba planeando… Es decir, él también me quería. Y quería que dejase de estar con el otro chico. Entonces con mis otros amigos hizo una especie de reglas con las cuales "logró conseguirme". Fue muy lindo y creo que, a pesar de que es muy extraño, también fue romántico. Fui la mujer de la relación y eso no…

─ ¿¡Qué!? Espera, creo que estoy malinterpretándolo ─Rin enrojeció por completo, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir─. Rin Matsuoka, ¿te acostaste con ese chico?

─Soy un adulto.

─ ¡No! Eres un niño que se la pasa en el ordenador porque otro niño está ocupado chapoteando en una piscina y no puede contestarte.

─Lo estás viendo de tu punto de vista. Tengo dieciocho años, Lori. Soy lo suficientemente grande como para iniciar mi vida sexual.

─Ah, y la mujer que te mantiene, tu madre… ¿Qué opina de eso? Apuesto a que no se lo has dicho, porque sabes que está mal. Y como ella no lo sabe, me toca a mí, tu segunda madre, regañarte. Y por tu bien espero que solo haya sido una vez ─Rin apretó los labios y desvió la mirada al computador─. Por la hija del vecino… ¿No fue solo una vez? Rin Matsuoka, vas a apagar todos esos aparatos y vas a bajar a comer.

─Pero… Si me dejas terminar de contarte…

─No, niño. He oído lo suficiente. Sé que Haruka Nanase no está arrepentido, pero tú si vas a estarlo, ¿crees que estás solito? ¡Él está solito! Tú tienes una familia que te cuida. No puedes ir y meterte a la cama con otros hombres ─Rin comenzó a reír suavemente antes de rascarse la nuca─ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

─Vienes aquí como una madre comprensiva y ahora me estás echando la bronca. Si te preocupa mi integridad como hombre, no te preocupes. No volveré a acostarme con nadie, ¿te satisface eso? ─Los ojos de Rin se abrieron como platos─ ¡¿Cómo sabes que era Haru?! ─La mirada de Lori se suavizó.

─Siempre es Haru. Bien, bien. Sigue contándome.

─Bueno, rompí con él el día de su cumpleaños, viniendo aquí sin despedirme ─la mujer lo observó incrédula─ ¡Le dejé una nota! No solo desaparecí. Bueno, el punto es que… Después de un mes comenzamos a comunicarnos por video llamadas, todos los días. Hasta que hace dos semanas dejó de conectarse todos los días. Ya no me llama ni me envía un mísero mensaje. Solo se conecta los sábados y ni siquiera es a una hora en concreto.

─Está bien… Haru es un buen chico. Si te ama tanto como parecía amarte, entonces ya te llamará. Mi consejo, como mujer, es que tú tampoco le busques. Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

─ ¿Qué la montaña venga a Mahoma? ─terminó Rin con un deje de duda. Lori asintió, levantándose y besándole la frente.

─Lo que dije es cierto, apaga ese ordenador y guarda esa tabla inservible. Después bajas a comer. Dios santo, Rin, ¿cómo se te ocurre perder el más preciado de los tesoros cuando apenas dejaste de gatear? ─el pelirrojo bufó, obteniendo una mirada divertida de Lori, a pesar de que la mujer estaba molesta.

Rin se sintió conmovido por todo lo que Lori le había dicho, porque demostraba lo mucho que ella lo amaba. Desvió la mirada a la red social abierta en su portátil. Sabía que eso estaba haciéndole mal. Lo entendía. Y Lori tenía razón, él no debía rogarle.

Si Haru ya no lo quería, Rin no podía hacer nada desde Australia.

El punto de Haru se encendió con un "disponible" y el pelinegro estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero Rin apagó el portátil y la tableta, guardándolas en su escritorio. Haru suspiró pesadamente y apagó el ordenador tras entender que Rin no volvería ese día. Sonrió melancólico. Aún sin él, podía estar bien.

Se dejó caer en la cama, intentando borrar a Rin de su mente.

La problemática era esa, precisamente. Bueno, él. Rin. Rin era el problema. Tras charlar con Makoto sobre la situación, el castaño lo convenció de que aquello solo terminaría hiriéndolos a ambos. Las relaciones a distancia necesitaban mucha confianza, porque habían muchos celos. Y confianza era lo que menos había después del acto de Rin.

Haru se sentía enfermo. Porque el único consuelo que encontraba en pasar el rato sin escuchar o ver la voz y la sonrisa de Rin, lo dejaba exhausto. Y era precisamente indecente. Extrañando la proximidad del otro, llevó las manos a su pantalón. No era de piedra.

Y una mierda, él tenía anhelos y deseos.

SSSSSSSSSS

Rin, castigado en su habitación durante una semana, tenía mucho en que pensar. Los deberes de la universidad eran sencillos y las prácticas de natación iban de maravilla. Pero eso ocupaba la mitad de su tiempo y la otra mitad terminaba atormentándose con la espantosa realidad.

Estaba perdiendo a Haru.

Eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta y no había ser humano alguno al que pudiese preguntarle sin tener que renunciar a una pizca de su orgullo. No, no era la solución. Entonces, como él era listo y podía actuar solo, lo decidió. Haru había planeado robarlo, ¿no? Bueno, él planeaba recuperarlo, costase lo que costase. Decidido, tomó su libreta y se echó en la cama sobre su estómago. Bien, una regla. Un movimiento, la primera jugada.

¿Qué era lo correcto?

Era todo o nada, debía esforzarse al máximo, vivía para ello. Al diablo con su antiguo pensar de que el amor le ponía trabas a su futuro, que no lo dejaba avanzar. Haru era su todo y no había poder en el mundo que pudiera cambiarlo, ni siquiera la fuerza de voluntad. Fue estúpido creer que podía invertir la situación, que podía recuperar su corazón. Pero no, Haru lo había robado y tenía grabado ese mismo nombre por todas partes. El amor si era una traba, pero no era la única traba que la vida le pondría y Rin empezaba a entender que no podía deshacerse de todas las trabas. Si tenía lo suficiente, podría amar a Haru y cumplir su sueño. Todo al mismo tiempo. Sí, que bonito era pensar eso.

Así que tomó una pluma y se mordió el labio, pensando en lo que debía hacer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, invocando una idea lo suficientemente buena. Aceptable, siquiera. Con una sonrisa, volvió a abrirlos. Bien, ahora era su tablero.

 _Primera regla. Sedúcelo._

No, eso era estúpido. Es decir, seduciéndolo, obviamente Haru iba a caer, pero… Si su relación comenzaba basándose en sexo, entonces habría perdido todo en el primer intento. Sintiéndose estúpido, modificó aquello.

 _Primera regla para recuperar a Haru. No importa que tan indiferente sea, demuéstrale lo mucho que lo amas. Y si no, sedúcelo._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 ** _|Nota de autor|_**

 _¡El fic se actualizará cada jueves!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Sídney era un lugar cálido en primavera, a Rin le gustaba eso de Australia. Aunque amaba más la primavera en Japón, con sus flores de cerezo -que los adoraba- y su clima fresco. Claro, que mientras en Australia era primavera, en Japón debía ser otoño, por lo que tomar sus maletas e ir a ver los cerezos era una mala opción en ese momento.

La razón por la que estaba pensando en el clima era nada más y nada menos que el aburrimiento. La clase de psicología que impartían en la universidad de Australia, le tenía fuera de sus casillas. La carrera electa había sido policía, o como fuese que se llamase, a Rin le tenía sin cuidado. Él quería ser nadador profesional. Olímpico. Pero eso no iba a ponerle el pan en la boca, así que, tras pensárselo por mucho tiempo, se había decidido por dicha carrera en la universidad que su reclutador le había recomendado. Así que estaba dividido en dos, clases por la mañana, natación por la tarde.

Agradecía a Lori y a Russell por el apoyo que le brindaban, pues Rin no tenía que trabajar, además, su madre lo mantenía a distancia ¿Se sentía patético? ¡No! Él podría ser el bebé de su mami por algún tiempo más, después, llevaría a casa el fruto de su esfuerzo. Por eso se dejaba mantener por su familia.

─ ¡Matsuoka! ─vociferó el profesor. Rin parpadeó varias veces y retiró la vista de la ventana─ ¿Quiere ir a soñar a la oficina del rector?

─No, gracias ─balbuceó, aunque pareció más bien una pregunta. Las mejillas del hombre frente a la pizarra enrojecieron, era bastante irritable.

─ ¡Preste atención a mi clase! ¡La psicología no es un juego! ¡Es más importante que jugar a ser un pez en una piscina! ─Los labios de Rin se apretaron e incluso escuchó algunas risitas por parte de sus compañeros.

─La psicología es interesante ─admitió─. Usted solo lo hace aburrido, ¿no debió jubilarse hace cincuenta años?

Rin salió de la oficina del rector con una papeleta de advertencia entre las manos y se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Vaya que su vida era aburrida. Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo. Un pensamiento azul y con olor a caballa le cruzó por la mente y se sintió ridículo al sacar con prisa el celular.

 _"¡Hola, hola, Rin-chan!_

 _¿Qué te parece si hacemos una video llamada por la tarde? ¡Nos vamos a juntar todos a eso de las cinco y queremos verte! Solo llamamos para que te hagas tiempo. No sé la diferencia de horario entre aquí y allá, deben ser unas dos horas, ¿no? ¡Allá seguro es de noche! ¿O será más temprano allá? No lo sé, ¡No importa! Te queremos a las cinco al teléfono, ¿bien?_

 _¡Gou-chan, Rei-chan y yo estaremos en Tokio por dos días! Esperamos que no te moleste que Gou-chan se quede con nosotros… ¡En la misma cama!_

 _Bueno, no. Perdón, Rin-chan, la broma fue mala. Además, sabes que todos somos más gays que tú (Imposible)._

 _Te queremos"_

Con un chistido, apagó la pantalla de su teléfono y volvió a guardarlo. A las cinco. Eso sería en exactamente cinco horas, cuando en Sidney dieran la siete. Sí, definitivamente tendría tiempo si salía de las prácticas a las seis, y siempre salía a esa hora. Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo y pensó. A las cinco de la tarde… Nagisa había dicho que todos estarían ahí… ¿No se suponía que Haru estaba ocupado? ¿Qué era por eso que no lo atendía hasta el fin de semana? Arrugó el papel en sus manos.

¿Ya no le quería?

─ ¡Rin! ─musitó una voz aguda, seguida por una más gruesa.

─Escuchamos que llamaste viejo al profesor de psicología. Tienes agallas, ¿eh? Él odia que lo llamen así. Ha puesto quejas hasta que expulsaron a dos estudiantes.

─Deberían correrlo a él. Me ha dicho pez ─la chica sonrió.

─Con que pez, ¿eh? ¿Le llamaste viejo por decirte pez? ¿No le decías chico caballa a tu novio? ─Rin rotó los ojos.

─Sí. A mí novio. No a mi alumno ─defendió. Los otros sonrieron cómplices, encogiéndose de hombros sincronizadamente─. Maldita sea, ustedes enserio asustan. Tienen la misma cara, ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer exactamente lo mismo?

─Eh, nosotros no tenemos porqué pagar el hecho de que tú y tu novio hayan roto ─masculló el chico. La otra asintió.

─No tenemos la culpa de que él no te llame para nada.

─Ya entendí, me voy a clase ─siseó Rin. Los otros se colgaron de sus brazos.

─Nos toca juntos, vamos.

El celular ardía en su bolsillo mientras intentaba atender al curso de criminología, con los mellizos sentados a sus costados y platicando sin importarles que él estuviese en medio. Rin los consideraba pulgas invisibles. Se pescaban a su piel y, por más que las buscara, no hallaba manera de quitárselos de encima. Igual, amigos eran amigos.

Su amistad se había dado un día en que la chica fue a ver a su hermano a las prácticas de natación -pues tanto él como Rin estaban con el mismo reclutador- y se había "enamorado" del pelirrojo. Tal era su encaprichamiento que el mellizo se había acercado a Rin en los vestidores y le había arrastrado hacia una cafetería con ellos.

La chica, cuyo nombre era Hannah, había sido bastante directa al ver la incomodidad del pelirrojo.

─Me gustas, por eso le pedí a mi hermano que te trajera ─musitó nerviosa, desviando sus ojos miel hacia la mesa. Rin se sintió, por alguna razón, menos incómodo. Ya pensaba que le gastaban una broma, pero el sonrojo de la chica le indicó que no era así.

─Lo siento, no… ─comenzó con una sonrisa. Entonces Andrew, su hermano, le había visto con ojos asesinos y había tomado en puños su camisa.

─ ¿Estás rechazando a mi hermanita, bastardo? ¿En mi cara? ─Rin había elevado una ceja y una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro.

─Si las chicas me gustaran, seguro saldría con ella ─los ojos del chico se habían abierto con sorpresa, luego había soltado a Rin y sonreído con naturalidad.

─Ya está, Hannah. Te dije que había algo raro en él. Es que es gay.

─ ¡Entonces vamos de compras! ─había gritado la chica, animada, como si el hombre de sus sueños no acabara de salir de su alcance.

─No etiquetes así a los homosexuales. Rin es bastante masculino y de seguro…

─Me gusta ir de compras. No me molestaría ir contigo.

Rin había sufrido para hacer amigos en la secundaria y no sufriría lo mismo en la universidad, así que debía aprovechar. Los lazos se crearon y la confianza nació, así que ellos eran sus confidentes y él, aunque lo negaba, los apreciaba en demasía.

Así que sus tardes no eran tan solas.

Rin comía con ellos entre semana, antes de irse a natación con el mellizo, así que eso hacían ese día, al salir de la universidad. Hannah insistía en seguir sin entender como alguien tan "macho" como él podía haber interpretado a la chica de la relación. Rin no quería hablar de ello, pero Andrew había salido en su defensa –o algo así- diciendo que el pelirrojo era solo un _tsundere_ más.

La mente de Rin se distrajo de Haru durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que la hora de ir a casa se hizo presente. Sin embargo, a las seis menos diez, Andrew le había convencido a acompañar a Hannah a su casa, pues él se quedaría a hablar con el entrenador por algunas horas.

Por ello, Rin llegó tarde a casa de Lori y Russell. Eran las ocho veinte cuando encendió la portátil e inició una video llamada con Nagisa. El rubio contestó al instante, con una sonrisa en el rostro. De fondo, Rin distinguía una serie de árboles. Quizá estaban en una plaza.

─ ¡Rin-chan! ─musitó Nagisa al ver la cara de su amigo─ ¡Te conectaste tarde!

─Tuve algunos problemas ─contestó─. Pero ya estoy aquí… ¿Cómo están?

─ ¡Bien! ─Nagisa alejó el teléfono de sí, ampliando la visión del lugar. Rei, Makoto y Gou aparecieron en pantalla.

─ ¡Hermano! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

─Bien… ¿Por qué están en Tokio?

─ ¡Competencia de natación para el equipo de Iwatobi! Los nuevos miembros calificaron, así que estaremos aquí por dos días ─explicó Nagisa. Gou asintió.

─Todo marcha bien por allá ─añadió la chica.

─Bien… Hola, Makoto ─continuó. El aludido saludó sonriente.

─ ¿Cómo estás, Rin? Hace mucho que no hablamos todos juntos.

─Deberíamos hacer llamadas grupales por aquí ─propuso Nagisa. Rei se acomodó los lentes, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa al pelirrojo, quien entendió al instante y asintió en un "Estoy bien" silencioso.

─ ¿Y Haru? ─Nagisa sonrió ante la pregunta y elevó el teléfono. La vista en la pantalla cambió y el pelirrojo se quedó sin habla.

Atrás de ellos, sentados en una banca, una chica pelinegra hablaba animadamente con Haru, quien mantenía una sonrisa ligera en sus labios y asentía. Lo escuchó reír. Su mundo pareció derrumbarse. Apagó el micrófono y gritó a Lori una disculpa antes de abrir el cuadro de comandos y tirar su propio internet.

Así que era eso. Haru tenía a alguien más. Le dedicaba _esa_ sonrisa a alguien que no era él. Apagó el teléfono y detuvo el ataque cibernético a su propio internet para después apagar todo lo demás. ¿Cómo podía recuperar algo que ya tenía otro dueño? Se mordió el labio.

Le habían robado a Haru.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Usuario fuera de conexión_

Anunció la pantalla del teléfono de Nagisa, quien se quejó e intentó contactar a Rin de nuevo, pero éste no volvió a conectarse. Haru se había levantado de su asiento y entonces Nagisa le había mirado con reproche.

─Estabas tan ocupado con Aki-chan que no viste a Rin-chan antes de que su internet se cayera ─musitó. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

─Hablaré mañana con él.

─Haruka-senpai… ─Gou se acercó, el aludido desvió la mirada─ Si ya no quiere a mi hermano, debe…

─Acompañaré a Aki a casa. Tiene sueño y quiere irse. Nos vemos mañana ─cortó el pelinegro antes de dar media vuelta. La mencionada pidió disculpas con la mirada y lo siguió.

─Mako-chan, ¿Haru-chan te lo contó? ¿Le gusta Aki-chan?

─No sé, Nagisa. Desde que se reencontró con Aki-chan me ha hecho a un lado a mí también.

─Está muy raro ─exclamó Rei─. Es decir… Después de todo lo que lucho por Rin…

─Quizá mi hermano debió haberse quedado con Sousuke-kun, al fin de cuentas, si Haruka-senpai no hubiese interferido seguirían juntos ─el corazón de Makoto dio un vuelco ante las palabras de Gou, pero, muy a su pesar, asintió.

─Quizá Rin tenía razón en eso de ser solo un capricho para Haru.

─Solo espero que Rin-chan esté bien…

Rei observó su celular, ansioso por regresar al hotel donde residía el nuevo equipo de Iwatobi. Rin y él se habían vuelto muy amigos y sabía que el sermón se le vendría por no haberle contado sobre la nueva pelinegra, aunque él tampoco lo sabía. Se quedaron un rato más en la plaza con el mismo sabor amargo que Rin tenía en Australia.

Haru se había distanciado.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza. No publiqué el jueves (Por eso subo el capítulo hoy) debido a que subí un especial a "Especiales CRUU" (El lemon solicitado después del capítulo 28, antes del epílogo de Cómo robar un uke) así que... x3 Y el lunes pasado no tenía internet \o/. En fin... Espero que les guste la historia:3_

 _Aclaración._

 _La narración para Haru estará suspendida porque él está en Japón y Rin en Australia ¿Qué tiene que ver? Pues ésta historia es por parte de Rin (la otra era por Haru) y de cómo él reacciona a la idea de perder a su seme c: No sé si me explico, siempre divago en las notas. Bueno, Rin no tiene manera de saber lo que está pasando y preguntar a sus amigos no es una opción (tampoco espiar a Haru) dado a lo tsundere que es..._

 _Extra: La especificación horaria y climática de Australia y Japón son reales, solo por si a alguien le extraña la diferencia de estaciones, etc._

 _¡Nos vemos el jueves! Recuerden, solo actualizo los Jueves, pero este es mi retraso._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _Atención: Los diálogos escritos en cursiva es porque supuestamente los personajes están hablando en inglés._

* * *

─ ¡Rin Matsuoka!

El grito recorrió cada espacio de la casa. El mencionado chistó levemente y cerró la puerta de su habitación con cuidado, para fingir que no había escuchado a Lori. Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, mirándose en el espejo desde ahí.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Seducir a Haru a kilómetros de distancia sería difícil. Al pelirrojo no se le ocurría nada más que desvestirse lentamente frente a la cámara, con el pelinegro ahí. Claro, eso atentaba contra su dignidad, pero...

No, si desvestirse atraía a Haru, entonces era solo su cuerpo lo que le gustaba. Y no quería averiguarlo. Y es que... ¿De verdad Haru le olvidaba tan fácilmente? La puerta se abrió fuertemente, chocando contra la pared. Rin apretó los ojos, dejando de mirar su propio cuerpo.

─Apúrate a vestirte y vete a la universidad, Rin ─masculló Lori, empujándolo─. No pensé que fueras a ponerte caprichoso.

─Ya, ya. Me visto y me largo. No te pongas histérica, ¿sí? ─aunque sonó irritado, Rin tenía en su voz la depresión, esa que le había hecho llorar la noche entera.

─Vale. Tu almuerzo está en la mesa. Yo iré con Russel a comprar algunas cosas, quizá no regresemos hasta después de las seis ─el pelirrojo asintió, quitándose la camisa y cambiándola por otra.

─Gracias, Lori... Me sacaré el pantalón, ¿puedes salir?

Media hora más tarde, Rin arrastraba los pies en dirección a la universidad. La instalación era enorme, había que admitir, y bastante bonita. Al pelirrojo le agradaba asistir ahí, aunque odiaba levantarse muy temprano cada mañana para alcanzar a ir a correr. Claro, no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero ejercitarse si que le gustaba.

Los mellizos esperaban en la entrada de la institución, listos para colgarse de ambos brazos de Rin, quien, exasperado, los sacudió en un intento de sacarlos de encima.

─ ¿Hablaste con tu novio "no tan novio"? ─cuestionó Hannah. Su hermano asintió, de acuerdo.

─ ¿Hicieron las paces?

─No. No volví a conectarme. Me jode.

─Dios, tan bonita cara que tienes y la arruinas con tu lenguaje ─Hannah se tapó la boca con burla─. Ya sabemos muy bien que él te jode, no tienes que explicárnoslo ─Rin rotó los ojos.

─Sí, Rinrin, qué descarado ─se mofó el chico a su lado con voz indignada─. Solo queríamos saber que tal la llevabas y sales con tu posición en la cama. Mal, mal, mal.

─Si no dejan de molestar, par de inútiles, voy a matarlos ─La chica sonrió con inocencia.

─Oh, pero si nosotros solo queremos ayudar.

─Déjalo, Hanny, el amargado necesita una buena...

Rin apretó los dientes. El par de amigos que tenía lanzaban bromas bastante pesadas. Ignorando las idioteces que musitaban, Rin se adentró en los pasillos para asistir a la primera clase del día.

El primer periodo transcurrió lentamente bajo los chistes malos de los mellizos, aunque para ellos eran graciosos. Rin comenzó a preguntarse si las cosas serían diferentes de haberse ido a Tokio y no a Sídney, aunque pensar en ello no ayudaba en su situación.

La primera regla de su lista debía cambiar. No había perdido a Haru aún, eso estaba seguro. El pelinegro no podía olvidarle tan rápido, ¿cierto? Lo que sucedía era que la tal "Aki-chan" estaba robándoselo. Así que debía aplazar aquella primera regla.

La goma de su borrador fue mordisqueada mientras Rin acallaba sus nervios. Debía pensar en algo que le ayudase a evitar que le robasen a su Haru, pero, ¿cómo empezar?

¡Ah, claro! Primero debía asegurar las cosas. Fijar el puesto que tenía en la partida antes de atacar. Así que abrió la libreta y apuntó en japonés.

"Primera regla para evitar que roben a mi Haru: Averiguar sobre la posible amenaza".

Sí, un nombre no era suficiente. Debía averiguar el rol que ella tenía y cómo afectaba a su posición. Sí, sí, sí. Era perfecto.

Que Haru se preparaba, porque su querido Rin no iba a dejar que lo sacasen del juego.

SSSSS

Era el segundo receso que tenían. Andrew lanzaba una manzana al aire, atrapándola mientras caía. Hannah jugaba con la pajilla de su jugo mientras golpeaba a Rin con las piernas, que mantenía en el regazo del mismo. El pelirrojo, por su parte, llevaba un buen rato con la mirada en el cielo. Estaban sentados en el patio interno, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

─Llámale ─dijo Hannah, Rin chistó y se recargó sobre el tronco, quitó la manzana a Andrew y le dio una mordida.

─Estoy comiendo ─balbuceó. Su amigo le quitó la fruta, rodando los ojos.

─Cobarde.

─Anda, Rin. Debes hablar un poco con él, quizá así te explique eso de la Aki-chan, ¿no, Andrew?

─Ajá.

─La primera regla básica de una chica es dejar que él llame primero ─comentó sonriendo─. Pero tú no eres chica y él está fallando a su promesa si dejó de amarte, ¿no? Así que llámalo.

Rin tragó la comida y observó los grandes ojos de su amiga, llenos de honestidad. Asintió y, tras morder la manzana de Andrew nuevamente, sacó el teléfono. El tono se escuchó tres veces antes de que Haru tomara la llamada. Solo que no era Haru.

Una dulce voz femenina invadió la bocinita del celular, provocando que Rin casi lanzara el teléfono, poniéndole los nervios de punta.

─ ¿Diga?

─Ha... Haru... Tú... ─quiso golpearse la cara contra el tronco por su estupidez. La suave risa de la chica inundó sus oídos. A Rin le pareció que se reía como una foca en efecto retardado.

─Oh, por los dioses, ¿Rin Matsuoka? Es decir... La pantalla decía claramente Rin, pero ya sabes. Tu nombre... Haru está bañándose.

Zorra, zorra, zorra.

─ ¿Quieres que le pase el teléfono, le diga que te llame o prefieres dejar un recado?

"¡Que te vayas al diablo! Eso prefiero"

─No... No es prudente interrumpir el baño de otros, ve... ¿verdad? ─dijo a pesar de las groserías que ansiaba soltarle. Aki rió. A Rin le entraron ganas de llorar.

─Cierto. Entonces... ¿Le digo que llamaste o...?

─Eh... Sí... Dile que le llamé, pero que no es necesario que devuelva la llamada ─Hannah se preocupó por el tono que Rin empleaba, parecía a punto de llorar. Además, podía jurar que el celular estaba a punto de ser aplastado por su puño─. Gracias...

─Espera, ya salió... Haru, te llaman por... ─colgó.

No Rin, Haru colgó.

─Ha sido una mala idea ─Andrew dejó de mordisquear la manzana tras escuchar la voz temblorosa de su amigo.

─Lo lamento, no creí que te pondría mal hablar con él...

─No... Es que ni siquiera... Bueno... Ella contestó ─Hannah se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

─Eso es... Lo siento, no debí insistir.

─Está bien, ¿vale? ─sonrió apenas.

─ ¿Quieres la manzana? ─Andrew no sabía qué hacer, era igual de torpe que su hermana en eso de dar su apoyo. Rin negó suavemente antes de levantarse.

─Me adelantaré. Nos vemos luego.

Tomó sus cosas y atravesó el campo rápidamente. Esa tal Aki... ¿Le conocía? Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, alejando la idea de su cabeza. No, nadie que le conociera como para actuar emocionado lo odiaba tanto. Se encerró en un cubículo, ignorando las preguntas de algunos chicos que estaban en su clase y se encontraban en los baños. Respiró hondo, cuidándose de emitir ruido alguno. Se sintió traicionado por sí mismo cuando una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, seguido de otras más. Se mordió el labio para ahogar su hipeo y miró el techo.

Apenas había entrado al partido y ya estaba perdiendo.

SSSSS

El sábado por la tarde, Rin reconectó su aparatos al internet. Lori le había levantado el castigo después de obligar a Russell a hablar de las relaciones sexuales con él, en donde el hombre, tras reñirlo, había llegado a la conclusión de que no era necesario hablarle de sexo a alguien que era todo menos virgen, dando por zanjada la situación.

Rin se acomodó en la sala, con el corazón latiéndole nervioso en el pecho. Respiró profundamente y se conectó. El servidor decía que Haru también estaba conectado, así que esperó a que le enviara una llamada, un mensaje, cual fuese. Aún si solo escribía un estúpido punto, que le hablase.

Puede decirse que el pelirrojo pasó una hora frente al ordenador, con los ojos picándole y su corazón rompiéndose mientras veía algunos videos en el navegador o leía la actualización de su manga _shoujo_ en línea favorito. Haru nunca llamó, ni siquiera mandó un estúpido mensaje. Rin, en medio de su desesperación, se conectó y desconectó varias veces, consciente de que la aplicación enviaba notificaciones a cualquiera que le hubiese agregado. Recibió un mensaje.

 _"Pingüino69._

 _Heey, Rin-chan, ¿te falla el internet?"_ El aludido frunció el ceño, sintiéndose patético.

 _"SharkRin0202._

 _No exactamente."_ Lo que le fallaba, era el corazón. En un ámbito figurativo, por supuesto.

 _"Pingüino69._

 _Los chicos y yo estamos en casa de Mako-chan. Ésta vez hemos venido de visita. A mis padres no les importa, pero a los de Rei-chan está comenzando a molestarles, el otro día me dijo... ¡Oye, rubito, deja de llevarte lejos a mi niño todo el tiempo! Así que ahora solo salimos cinco de siete días, qué estricto, ¿verdad? Gou-chan es libre, ella siempre que la invitamos viene y_ ya". Rin se secó las lágrimas que de pronto habían salido. Claro que, aunque él estuviese estancado, todos los demás seguirían con su vida.

 _"SharkRin0202._

 _Ah, que bien. Mis amigos vendrían hace veinte minutos, pero no han llegado. Me alegra que por fin alguien te ponga un alto, terminarás con la vida del pobre Rei si sigues pegándotele..._

 _Bromeo"._

 _"Pingüino69._

 _Rin-chan, ¡malvado! Oye, oye... ¿Hacemos video llamada? Los chicos están de acuerdo, queremos conocer a tus amigos, te tenemos una sorpresa ¿Qué opinas? ¿Sí o sí? ¡Buena idea!"_

Apenas terminó de leer el mensaje, una llamada apareció en la pantalla. Rin esperó que la cámara no mostrase sus ojeras y aceptó de inmediato. La imagen de Makoto, Rei, Nagisa y Gou apareció en pantalla.

─ ¡Hola! ─gritaron al unísono. Rin sonrió de lado y se acomodó sobre la cama, acostándose boca bajo.

─Hola, ¿qué tal les va?

─ ¡Bien! Hermano, casi no hemos hablado y… Adivina qué... ─Rin rotó los ojos, Makoto lo observó, divertido.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¡A Gou-chan la aceptaron como jueza en el concurso de músculos del festival de otoño! ─Interrumpió Nagisa. Gou hizo un puchero, empujándolo.

─ ¡Nagisa-kun!

─Nagisa-kun, Gou-san quería contarlo ─riñó Rei. El rubio se encogió de hombros─ ¿Cómo le ha ido a usted, Rin-san? ¿Tiene exámenes últimamente?

─No, ¿por qué? ─el peliazul se acomodó las gafas.

─Parece bastante cansado ─Eso era cierto, Rin se estaba cansando de su propia cobardía, más quizá Rei no quería decir aquello.

─No. Estoy perfectamente... ¿Y cómo te va a ti, Makoto?

─Bien. Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo en una sucursal de WcDonald's, empiezo el lunes.

─ ¿Con quién hablan? ─El corazón de Rin dio un vuelco cuando Haru apareció en pantalla. Todo el mal se apretujó en su pecho, haciéndolo sentir débil, tomó una almohada y apoyó la barbilla en ella, hundiéndose lo suficiente como para tapar su sonrojo─ Ah, Rin ─el aludido quiso ignorar el cambio de tono que distinguió en su voz, pero no lo logró.

─Me alegra que te vaya tan bien ─murmuró. Rei notó el repentino tono apagado de su voz, aún así, calló. Ya intentaría saber que pasaba después─. Hola, Haru ─el pelinegro desvió la mirada, incómodo, y movió los labios. Rin entendió que le devolvía el saludo. Soltó una risa nerviosa, entonces un peso le cayó en la espalda.

─ _¡Rin, Rin, Rin!_ ─Hannah se acomodó encima, mientras el pelirrojo se quejaba─ _Lori nos dio comida deliciosa, por eso tardamos ¿Sabes? Te pierdes mucho encerrándote en tu cuarto. Definitivamente eres un cerebrito, tu mami australiana me contó que les tiraste el internet por dos días enteros._

─ _¿Estaban aquí y no me llamó?_ ─murmuró. Andrew apareció, acostándose a su lado y acercándole una manzana a la boca. Rin la mordió.

─ _Bah. Oye, ¿ellos son tus novios japoneses?_ ─Hannah dejó de revolcarse en la espalda de Rin y observó la pantalla.

─ _No son mis novios_ ─masculló. Andrew alcanzó a morder la manzana antes de que Rin se la quitara─. _Ellos son Hannah y Andrew, los mellizos_ ─presentó mirando a sus amigos en Tokio. Haru parecía molesto. Rin suspiró. Quizá sabría quitarle el mal humor si supiera de qué iba.

─Eh... ¿Hola? ─murmuró la chica, antes de observar atentamente a Gou─ _Dios... ¡Es tu versión femenina! ¡Es más fácil imaginarte como una niña ahora!_

─Rin-chan, preséntanos también ─pidió Nagisa. El aludido asintió, ignorando a Hannah, quien restregaba la mejilla contra la suya.

─ _Bien, él es Nagisa_ ─comenzó─. _El del cabello rubio falso de ahí._

─Rin-chan... Antes de que continúes, queremos decirte que Rei-chan, Gou-chan y yo estamos asistiendo a cursos especiales de inglés y Haru-chan y Mako-chan van a una escuela especializada de inglés desde hace meses... ¡Sorpresa! ─Rin parpadeó varias veces y sonrió. Nagisa había sonado serio por un momento, pero la sonrisa boba que le había dedicado después le quitaba dicha seriedad. El pelirrojo se disponía a probarlos─ _Mi cabello es así naturalmente._

─ _Me alegra. En fin, el de lentes es Rei_ ─el chico saludó cortésmente─. _Ella es mi hermana, Gou_.

─ _¡Hola! Gracias por ser amigos de mi hermano._

─ ¡ _Oh, no te preocupes! Gracias a tu hermano por aceptarnos_ ─dijo Hannah.

─ _Sí, cualquier otro nos hubiera mandado a la mierda ─Rin negó varias veces._

─ _Yo los mandé a la mierda, pero son unas jodidas pulgas_.

─ _Nos conocimos en las prácticas. Hannah lo vio y se enamoró de él. Lo invitamos a comer, se declaró, Rin dijo que era gay y luego fuimos de compras_ ─contó. Gou sonrió.

─ _¿Te gusta ir de compras?_

─ _Tengo el mismo gusto que mi hermana_ ─explicó. Haru arrugó el gesto. Rin... ¿entendía esa insinuación? Al parecer no, porque mordió la manzana de Andrew, de nuevo.

─ _Sigamos... El castaño grandote es Makoto._

─ _Un_ _gusto, chicos_ ─sonrió amable, aunque avergonzado por la descripción de Rin. Hannah pateó a su hermano.

─ _¿También eres gay? Porque si no es así, mi hermanita estaría encantada de salir contigo._

─ _¡No te pateé por eso!_ ─se quejó la melliza─ _Quería manzana..._ ─dirigió la vista a Makoto, quien reía suavemente─ _Perdona, no es personal. Me gustan más los gatitos, como Rin_ ─el aludido abrió la boca, dispuesto a insultarla, más Andrew le pellizcó la mejilla.

─ _¿Le han escuchado ronronear?_ ─se burló─ _Hace como si gruñera pero en realidad..._

─ _Yo soy Haru_ ─interrumpió el pelinegro. Los mellizos detuvieron el hostigamiento a Rin y observaron al ojiazul en la pantalla.

─ _El ex de Rin_ ─dijo Andrew. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada. Hannah le susurró algo al oído.

─ _Como sea_ ─masculló Haru─. _No es un gato. Y deberían dejarle en paz._

─ _¿Nosotros? ¿No deberías apartarte tú?_

─ _Andrew, Haru y yo somos amigos, deja de molestar_ ─el aludido se acercó al oído de Rin.

─ _¿Cómo quieres que seamos buenos con el que te tiene así?_ ─susurró acariciándole las ojeras. Rin apretó los ojos, Haru pensó que lo disfrutaba y ese pensamiento le hizo ignorar los murmullos de sus propios amigos, quienes sabían que a Haru le faltaba el derecho para tratar a Rin como suyo. Aunque quizá malinterpretaban su intención. El pelirrojo atrapó la mano de Andrew.

─ _Déjalo y ya, ¿vale?_ ─el chico asintió, tras pegarle en la sien con la frente.

─ _Si lo haces llorar de nuevo, iré a Japón y te cortaré los_ ─Hannah abrió los ojos ampliamente y pasó de la espalda de Rin a la de Andrew con rapidez suficiente como para taparle la boca. El chico se libró─. _Iba a decir mechones, mechones, de verdad_.

El rostro de Haru mostraba que no había comprendido, pero el de Gou, Nagisa, Rei y Makoto decían lo contrario. Rin arrugó el gesto, desviando la mirada. Que inoportuno era todo aquello.

Sus amigos siempre eran impertinentes, siendo Rei y Makoto los únicos que sabían cundo callar. Se talló el rostro y continuó charlando, pronunciando lentamente para que los japoneses entendiesen. Andrew y Haru se fulminaban con la mirada.

No había que malentenderlo, Rin era para Andrew como su hermano menor, quería protegerlo tanto como a Hannah y le jodía la insensibilidad aparente del ojiazul ex novio de Rin, aunque sabía -por el pelirrojo- que Haru tenía un lado romántico, tierno.

Aunque claro, el chico no era su hermano realmente.

Hannah lo observó con incruelidad cuando su hermano se pegó más a Rin, rozando su brazo de una manera insinuante. La mirada de Haruka agravió. No tardó en comprender que ese era el objetivo y se acomodó a un lado de Rin, sonriéndole cerca del rostro mientras éste reía por algo que el tal Nagisa contaba.

El público comenzaba a perderse en la cámara de Japón mientras los integrantes del grupo de amigos recibían cosas nuevas que hacer. Makoto había terminado por alejarse para pedir una pizza y Gou debía ir a comprar un vestido digno de una jueza antes de que cerrasen su tienda favorita. Así que solo Rei, Haru y Nagisa continuaban hablando. Bueno, el rubio y el peliazul sí charlaban. Haru se limitaba a fulminarlos con la mirada mientras Andrew le provocaba, acariciándole el brazo a Rin, quien estaba acostumbrado a los empalagosos que podían llegar a ser los mellizos. Pero, cuando el mellizo tomó la mano de Rin y comenzó a hablar con su hermana sobre ellas, Haru se crispó.

─ _¿No están tocándolo demasiado?_ ─La chica recargó la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo y esbozó una sonrisa.

─ _¿A quién estás diciéndole eso?_ ─musitó con amabilidad. Nagisa observó al pelinegro a su lado con curiosidad y extrañeza mientras Rei quería que la tierra lo tragase -a Haru- por ser tan inoportuno. Porque… Bueno, no tenía derecho a estar celoso, salía con Yazaki, ¿no? Además, él podía notar que el tal Andrew estaba restringiendo el toque en la piel de Rin. Pero bien, Haruka siempre había sido muy celoso. Había que recordar el día en que le molestó que Rin tuviese fotos de su hermana en la habitación -que en realidad resultó ser la de Mikoshiba Seijuurou- y no de él.*

─ _A ambos_ ─Rin frunció el ceño. Fue a contestar, pero Andrew se adelantó.

─ _¿Con qué motivo? Es decir, ¿quién demonios te crees? ¿Qué no tienes a alguien más que te caliente la cama?_ ─Haru arrugó el entrecejo mientras Nagisa abría los ojos ampliamente y Rei adquiría un tenue sonrojo.

─ ¿Qué ha dicho? ─preguntó al rubio, quien negó rápidamente, indispuesto a serle de traductor.

─ _Vete a la mierda_ ─gruñó Rin, tirando al mellizo de su cama y lanzándose sobre él, dispuesto a golpearlo─ _¡Yo no le caliento la cama a nadie, imbécil!_ ─gritó. Hannah tomó la computadora y la dejó en el escritorio rápidamente, pensando primero en el bienestar del objeto de valor monetario antes de la pelea de su hermano y su mejor amigo. Obviamente, no tardarían en parar.

─ _¡Solo lo decía para joderle un poco! ¡Quítate de encima!_

─ _¡No tienes que molestarlo!_ ─intentó golpearlo, mas el chico bajo él desvió su puño. Hannah se acostó en la cama e intentó separarlos desde ahí con el pie. No dio resultado, claramente.

─ _¡¿Por qué te dejas tratar así, eh?! ¡Se merece su… su merecido! ¡Deja de intentar golpearme! ─_ pidió molesto, intentando sacarse a Rin de encima, quien solo seguía apretando el agarre─ _No tienes que desquitarte conmigo._

 _─Rin, ya basta ─_ pidió Hannah. Nagisa gritaba que se detuvieran, sintiéndose realmente impotente al decirle aquello a una pantalla. Haru había sido quitado de escena por Makoto, quien hablaba seriamente con él fuera del departamento. La chica se quitó el zapato y lo alzó. Entrecerró un ojo y, segura de que le daría a Andrew en la cara, lo lanzó. Rin recibió el golpe, sorprendiéndose. La chica saltó en su lugar y le dedicó una sonrisa inocente─. _Era para mi hermano, perdón._

Andrew fue el primero que se rió. Las leves sacudidas de su pecho se contagiaron a Rin, quien, sobándose la cabeza, sonrió y le ayudó a levantarse. El mellizo se quejó de la mala puntería de su hermano mientras el pelirrojo se disculpaba.

Haru cerró la portátil con algo de fuerza, sorprendiendo a Nagisa y recibiendo otra mirada de reproche por parte de Makoto, a quien le había dicho que no estaba celoso ni nada parecido en cuanto éste le había guiado fuera. Apretó los ojos y dejó salir el aire.

Las manos le cosquilleaban y los celos quemaban su pecho. Pero no podía hacer nada, debía aguantar. Se lo había prometido a Aki.

Rei quiso bufar un par de groserías mientras observaba el mal humor de Haruka. Sentía pena por él y por sus notables celos, pero al mismo tiempo le enojaba demasiado. Y es que Haru no tenía derecho a tratar a Rin como si aún fuesen pareja, ni mucho menos, porque él estaba saliendo con Yazaki Aki.

¿No?

* * *

** _La información sobre Haru ligeramente molesto (para mí bastante celoso) cuando cree que Rin no mantiene fotos suyas es oficial. Se encuentra en el Free! CD Drama 2 Track 09._

 _Shippeo todos esos discos donde sale Rin, ¿ustedes no? Q(o , o)_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

La mano de Rin se movía con rapidez mientras las quejas de Andrew se escuchaban en la habitación. El calor comenzaba a ser sofocante y respirar les hacía falta a ambos. Hannah observaba todo mientras se mordía en el labio con suavidad. No entendía como aquello podía encenderlos. Quería entenderlo, pero simplemente parecía que ella sobraba ahí.

─ ¡Gané! ─gritó Rin, dejando la mesa de futbol en paz. Andrew soltó el aire y se quitó el sudor de la frente.

─Demonios… Nunca habías jugado futbolito y aún así…

─Es el poder Matsuoka, idiota ─el pelirrojo se mofó con alegría. Hannah suspiró fuertemente.

─ ¿Por qué se emocionan tanto con semejante tontería? Si quieren jugar _soccer_ , solo vayan a la cancha pública y ya.

─ ¿Perdón? ─Andrew atrajo a Rin hacia sí, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. El japonés se abrazó a su cintura y le guiñó un ojo a Hannah─ Personas tan sensuales como nosotros, ¿en una cancha pública?

─Hannah, no queremos llamar mucho la atención. Además, juegan en canchas públicas para que les vean, nosotros no necesitamos eso, ¿cierto? ─el castaño asintió, luego fue a abrazar a su hermana.

─Pero entiendo que tú necesites que te miren, porque eres tan fea… Así que iremos a jugar, por ti ─la chica rotó los ojos mientras Rin secaba su sudor con una toallita.

─ ¡Ya sé! ─musitó atándose el cabello con una liguita tras haber tirado el papel─ ¿Saben nadar? ¡Vamos a la playa!

─ ¡Sí! ─Hannah saltó en su lugar, separándose de la piel sudorosa de su hermano.

─ ¿Eres idiota? Estamos en el mismo equipo de natación… Enserio, ese bastardo de Nanase te consume las neuronas.

─Tampoco tienes que mencionarlo ─Hannah rió falsamente, golpeando a su hermano─. Tienes talento para arruinar situaciones, ¿no?

─Vale, no importa ─el pelirrojo tomó su mochila del piso y se la colgó.

─En verdad creo que es hora de hablar de eso ─murmuró la chica mientras salían de la tienda de videojuegos. Rin negó.

─En realidad no pasó nada, así que creo que estamos bien.

─Pero si… le dio un ataque de celos. Eso significa que aún te quiere, ¿no? ─codeó a Andrew, pero este parecía molesto.

─No entiendo cómo puede gustarte ese imbécil. Es decir, es bastante simplecito. Tú eres más… ─la ceja de Rin se elevó, atento─ Pues… Ya sabes, tienes ese aspecto atractivo y podrías tener a cualquiera ante tus pies, solo recuerda como tenías a mi hermana.

─ ¡Andrew! ─Hannah se sonrojó─ Dios, no tienes que recordarle eso.

─El punto es que no tienes que limitarte a él, Rin. Supéralo y busca… ─las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Su hermana sonrió y se colgó del brazo de Rin.

─Busca un lindo australiano.

─Surfista, de preferencia.

─Chicos… ─el suspiró del pelirrojo calló la risita que Hannah había soltado. Parecía afligido. Andrew no había querido causar eso en él. Había sido más bien un intento de subirle el ánimo, sin embargo, parecía haber causado el efecto contrario─ Haru siempre lo ha sido todo para mí. Sacarlo de mi vida… Olvidarlo… No se siente correcto. Lo amo y es por mi idiotez que está apartándose. Él tiene razón al actuar así, después de lo que hice ─se detuvo en la esquina de la calle, esperando a que fuese su turno de pasar.

─Bueno, si hubiera hecho eso al principio, claro que le hubiese dado la razón ─Hannah se acomodó el cabello antes de entrelazar su mano con la de Rin y sonreír levemente─. Pero él ya te había perdonado. No puede ser porque te fuiste el motivo por el que se ha puesto así. Si la tal Aki enserio te reemplazó… No te queda más que superar.

─Hannah es bastante estúpida, pero esta vez tiene razón, Rin. No hay nadie mejor para las decepciones amorosas que ella ─el pelirrojo rió, sacándole una sonrisa al castaño─ ¿Ves? No tienes que estar afligido todo el tiempo, puedes seguir adelante.

─Supongo ─continuaron caminando llegando así a la playa. Sin embargo, Rin se detuvo antes de pisar la arena─. O quizá puedan ayudarme a evitar que me roben a Haru.

─Eso es…

─ ¡Eres tan tierno! ─Hannah se colgó de su cuello y asintió─ ¡Olvida todo mi monólogo, deprimido! ¡Vamos a ayudarte a reconquistar a ese pelinegro inútil!

─ ¿No dijiste que era molesto ser motivo de unas cuantas reglas? Eso de cómo robar un pasivo te había molestado, ¿le harás lo mismo? ─Rin observó a Andrew y se encogió de hombros.

─Me molestaba que los demás lo supieran, que soy el de abajo ─el mellizo suspiró fuertemente, pero terminó por asentir.

─Bien, pero si no vale la pena, iré a Japón y mataré a ese pececito.

La sonrisa de Rin prometía tormenta y sus amigos australianos estarían ahí para crear la tempestad. No sabían el plan de Rin, pero lo apoyarían sin importar qué, porque aunque su amistad era reciente, se querían. Si había que investigar a la tal Aki, entonces lo harían. Buscarían su punto débil y la alejarían del amor de la vida del pelirrojo.

Después, no habría nada que se interpusiera.

Ese día nadaron a gusto entre las olas del mar, se divirtieron como si fuese la última vez que lo harían. Al día siguiente el plan comenzaría a marchar, así que debían aprovechar la briza antes de la guerra. Rin merecía ser feliz pese a los errores cometidos.

Y Haru pagaría el precio si después de tanto terminaba marchándose con la tal Aki.

SSSSS

─Entonces… ¿Cómo te va?

Su voz sonaba extraña por el teléfono. Como si estuviese cortada, o algo parecido. Quizá tapada. Sin embargo, seguía siendo la voz que lo había salvado del desastre, y por eso no importaba si la llamada se cortaba y debía pagar más dólares de lo normal para volver a llamar, valía la pena, aún si no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Mientras pudiera escucharle, estaba bien.

─Bien, el tratamiento durará un mes más y tendré otro mes de rehabilitación, luego podré volver a Japón ─un pitido resonó en su oreja. Sacó algunas monedas más y alimentó a la maquina con ella─ ¿Cómo estás, Makoto?

─Ya me lo has preguntado ─Sousuke sonrió ante la risa nerviosa del contrario─. Y estoy bien.

─ ¿Las cosas con Haru se arreglaron? ─El castaño negó con la cabeza, luego recordó que él no podía verlo.

─No exactamente, él se ha ido por completo con Aki-chan. Antes al menos me visitaba, ¿sabes? Pero ahora ella consume su tiempo por completo. Solo lo podemos atrapar los fines de semana, aunque ella también estará con él esos días.

─Entonces, oficialmente la relación con Rin ha llegado a su fin, ¿no?

Makoto apretó el aparato en sus manos, ¿por qué tenía que preguntar por su ex novio cada vez que le llamaba? ¿No era mejor colgarle de una jodida vez y llamarlo él mismo? Le dolía, porque sabía que el tiempo no se había deshecho de lo que Sousuke sentía por el pelirrojo, aunque también entendía que más que un ex novio, Rin era y seguiría siendo su mejor amigo.

─Supongo que no van a regresar… Hace unos días hemos tenido una charla con Rin. Nos presentó a sus nuevos amigos, son un par de mellizos. Parecen bastante divertidos y me cayeron bien. Es solo que cuando se han enterado de que Haru estaba en la llamada, se pusieron muy extraños. Fue como si estuvieran marcando territorio, ¿sabes? Como si quisieran decir que Rin les pertenece. En especial el chico, que se ha puesto a buscarle pelea a Haru y creo que quería ponerle celoso.

─ ¿Lo logró?

─Supongo, porque Haru cerró la portátil y llamó a Aki-chan para después irse con ella. He hablado muy poco con él…

─Bueno, en teoría Rin se merece eso. Actuó mal al abandonar a Nanase de esa manera. Supongo que está bien que…

─Yamazaki-kun, no quiero hablar de ellos, si te soy sincero. Si tanto quieres saber de la historia, llama a Rin, no me molesta si cuelgas y lo haces.

─Vale, vale. Entonces cuéntame, ¿cómo está Ran? Seguro ha de extrañarme ─Makoto sonrió.

─No, no creo que alguien te extrañe.

La risa de Sousuke inundó sus oídos, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa. Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su sofá y acomodó el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja para acomodar el libro que mantenía en su regazo. Podía vivir así, escuchando la risa gruesa del chico que le había robado el corazón. Solo ansiaba el regreso de Sousuke, para emendar su camino.

Para enamorarlo.

SSSSS

El día en Tokio era bastante fresco. El sol se ocultaba tras las nubes y la briza corría por las calles. Esa era la definición de un día relativamente perfecto. Aunque claro, el hecho de que el amor de su vida estuviese a miles o millones de kilómetros lejos de él le restaban la mitad de los puntos. Aún así, Haru no se veía incapaz de disfrutar el día.

Llevaba dos semanas sin hablar con Rin en privado. No lo había llamado, ni enviado mensaje alguno, ni respondido los correos electrónicos que éste había enviado tras rendirse con el teléfono. Podía decirse que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Cuando llegó a la universidad, una chica de su estatura y cabello largo, negro, le esperaba en la puerta. Sonrió amablemente mientras se acomodaba a su lado y lo seguía a clase.

Aki Yazaki había sido su amiga, o algo parecido, en la primaria. Su actitud siempre había sido amable, aunque a Haru le parecía algo pesada. Hacía años que no se veían, pero el destino los había unido en la universidad, pues la chica se había decidido por la misma carrera que él.

Ella siempre había sido confiable, fue por ello que no tardó en volverse cercana a Haru y averiguar lo sucedido los últimos años. El pelinegro suspiró, resignado a la promesa que le había hecho un día, hacía tres semanas, cuando la chica lo visitó después de que éste terminara una video llamada con Rin.

─ ¿Eres gay? ─había preguntado tranquilamente tras observar el semblante agobiado del pelinegro, mientras éste observaba la conversación cortada con Rin. Haru se lo había pensado un rato antes de afirmárselo. La chica observó la foto en el chat y amplió los ojos─ Espera, espera… ¡Sales con Matsuoka-kun! ¡Eso es tan perfecto! Por los dioses, Nanase-kun… Matsuoka-kun y tú… Cuando estaba en la primaria, mis amigas y yo apostábamos a que ambos se gustaban… ¡Esto es tan perfecto! Tan lindos…

─No salgo con él, Yazaki, lo hacía. Y no te emociones por una relación que siquiera es tuya ─Aki asintió enérgicamente, respirando profundo antes de soltar una leve risa.

─Es que… Enserio, puedo imaginármelos juntos. No sé cómo es Matsuoka-kun ahora, pero aseguro a que no me decepcionaría, siempre ha sido muy amigable. Él siempre ha tenido ese aire de… No lo sé, pero… Un segundo, ¿ya no salen? ¿Por qué? ─Haru no había dicho cosa alguna acerca de la desilusión presentada por la chica. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en el sofá.

─Terminó conmigo cuando se marchó a Australia. O bien, se marchó a Australia y terminó conmigo ─y, guiándolo con preguntas, Aki sacó toda la información necesaria. Suficiente para escoger un lado, el de Haru, pues ella sentía que lo que Rin había hecho debía doler aún al pelinegro.

─Tengo una idea… ─su tono de voz era dulce, Haru esperó lo peor mientras ella cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra y se arreglaba la coleta. No era que le importase mucho su opinión, pero en verdad necesitaba el apoyo de una mente más calculadora que la propia y una chica era perfecta en cosas… calculadoras─ Rin siempre ha sido un cerebrito, ¿no?

─Supongo.

─Bien… Hay que hacerle darse cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo por tomar decisiones precipitadas ─una sonrisa invadió su rostro, Haru se preguntó si Aki siempre había sido así o la adolescencia la había cambiado─. Deja de hablarle por un tiempo. Ya has luchado por él, ahora deja que él luche por ti.

─No creo que logre algo con eso ─murmuró. Aki sacudió la mano.

─Matsuoka-kun siempre quiere ser el primero en todo… Si siente que ya no es el primero para ti, entonces va a entenderlo. Es muy listo, suponiendo que no cambió. Y si su romanticismo sigue intacto, entonces los celos habrán crecido. Ya sabes, más grande, más terco.

─Rin no es terco ─la chica rió tiernamente.

─Es caprichoso.

─No lo conoces ahora, cambió mucho.

─Pero sigue siendo él, ¿no? Por eso te sigue gustando. Y lo deduje por lo que me has dicho.

Haru no pudo debatir aquella afirmación, se limitó a pensarlo por un rato para después aceptar la propuesta de Aki. Si Rin le quería enserio, entraría en razón. La distancia dejaría de importar, porque el amor suprimía eso, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, había un par de chicos idénticos que estaban poniéndole los nervios de punta.

El día en la universidad, junto a Aki, no salió de su ciclo normal. Ella habló, él escuchó. Le obligó a contarle todo sobre Rin, desde lo que más le gustaba hasta las cosas que no le terminaban a agradar sobre el pelirrojo. Haru se desenvolvió perfectamente, dando a entender a Aki que Rin era partícipe en la lista de cosas que realmente le apasionaban. Estaba tan cómodo con ella que, el tercer día en el que ignoró las llamadas de Rin, ya no se sentía solo.

Estar sin él, ya no dolía. Pero aún así no podía evitar estar celoso de ese par de mellizos.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado! Enserio. Nos vemos el jueves o quizá el lunes!_


	6. Capítulo 6

En este cap, lo que dicen en japonés estará en cursiva. Debo añadir que, como esto está narrado en tercera persona, pero centrado en Rin, lo que sucede a su al rededor es lo principal. Esto no quiere decir que Makoto, Haru, Aki, Nagisa, Rei y Gou se queden como estatuas ante la otra pantalla, espero me explique.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

─Yazaki Aki… Le gusta leer, está en el club de natación femenino de Tokio, ama comer pescado, es amigable, social… Tiene muy buenas fotos, enserio le favorece… ─sacudió la cabeza─ Bien, bien… Nacida en Iwatobi, Japón. Actual residencia ubicada en el edificio departamental quinientos veintitrés, en Tokio, Japón. Estudia en la universidad…

─ ¡Es el mismo edificio en el que vive Haru! ─Saltó Rin. Andrew se tapó los oídos mientras su hermana rotaba los ojos y volvía a concentrarse en la página de perfil de Aki.

─Una chica cuyo seudónimo es "Aki-chan" no puede ganarte a Bakanase… ─ musitó Andrew, observando la pantalla del portátil de su hermana, luego se alejó. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

─Perdón, ¿qué has dicho? ─El mellizo sonrió, revisándose en el espejo.

─Bakanase. Ya sabes, investigué un poco y sé que "Baka" es idiota, imbécil, cosas así, en japonés. Decidí mezclarlo con el idiota de tu novio. La traducción sería… Idiotanase.

─Hannah, ¿segura que tu hermano está bien de la cabeza? ─La chica negó.

─No, mamá intentó mandarlo a un especialista, pero el idiota no se dejó… Aunque tiene razón, alguien con el seudónimo de Aki-chan en una red social no puede ganarte al galán. Aunque ella es bastante linda… ¡Oh! ¡Definitivamente no te lo ganará tan fácil! ─Rin dejó de molestar a Andrew y se acercó a la chica.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué encontraste? ─Hannah se arregló el cabello y sonrió egocéntrica.

─Tiene diecinueve años, los cumplió en mayo ─comentó satisfecha. Rin apretó los labios.

─No seas estúpida.

─Cuidado con como llamas a la estúpida de mi hermana, Matsuoka ─Hannah bufó.

─No soy estúpida… ¿No lo entiendes? Rin… ¿Cuándo cumples años?

─Dos de febrero. Y en mi semana de cumpleaños, serán mis sirvientes.

─Sí, sí. Pero ahora tienes dieciocho años, ¿no? O sea… Eres menor que Haru por… cinco meses, ¿cierto, cierto?

─Estás yendo por un camino lleno de estupidez… Hannah, ¿cuándo quito el aluminio de mi cabeza? ─La chica agitó la mano.

─Cinco minutos más, Andrew. El punto es que tú eres cinco meses menor y ella dos o tres mayor… ¡Tienes ventaja! Los chicos adoran saber que su pareja es menor. Eres perfecto para él…

─Haru no le lleva cinco meses a Rin… Durante cinco meses, ellos tienen la misma edad.

─Cierto… Entonces… ─Hannah abrió el calendario en la computadora. Rin apretaba los puños, intentando calmarse─ ¡Siete meses de diferencia! Eres siete meses menor que Haru.

─Bakanase.

─ ¡Bakanase!

─Sigo sin entender por qué eso sería importante.

─ ¡Es importante! Eres el pasivo perfecto para él. No puede cambiarte por alguien mayor cuando ya probó la ternura e inocencia de alguien menor.

─Eso es estúpido, hermana ─Andrew se quitó el aluminio de la cabeza, volteando de inmediato y abriendo ambos brazos, sonriendo─ ¡Saluden al nuevo rubio! ─Rin amplió los ojos antes de soltar una carcajada.

─Vale, toma, Hannah ─Rin sacó diez dólares de su bolsillo, entregándoselos a la chica, quien los contó y sonrió satisfecha. Andrew frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Por qué le pagas?

─Rin dijo que no me atrevería a pintar tu cabello de verde, yo dije que me diera diez dólares si lo hacía.

Andrew gritó hasta que su madre subió a la habitación de Hannah y lo riñó, para después echarles el sermón a ella y a Rin. El ahora peliverde decidió que el color no le quedaba tan mal y se calmó por el resto de la tarde, aunque cobró venganza, haciendo que Hannah peinara a Rin con trencitas y Rin maquillara a Hannah -aunque no lo hizo tan mal- mientras esperaban a que dieran las ocho, para comer algo.

Hannah fue la primera en regresar a la habitación, prendiendo la computadora y conectándose para seguir investigando a Yazaki. Había algo que no encajaba del todo, porque parecía como si la chica tuviera a alguien que no era Haruka. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento quedó en el olvido cuando la página se actualizó con una foto nueva. Una donde salía la chica a lado del dichoso pelinegro, quien mantenía en su rostro una leve sonrisa mientras veía a la pelinegra de reojo.

─Enserio, no se te ve tan mal, Andrew ─Hannah sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar la voz de Rin en la puerta. Sus nervios hicieron que tirase el ratón de la computadora al suelo antes de que cerrara la página con la foto de Haru y Aki.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Hannah? ─cuestionó Andrew cuando esta se apuró a recoger el objeto, causando que cayera su polvera. La chica iba a contestar cuando el computador emitió una suave melodía.

─Nada ─cerró la página y suspiró con alivio, observando a Rin echarse a la cama con desinterés en lo que ella estaba haciendo─ ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? ─cuestionó. El pelirrojo dejó que el aire saliera por su boca.

─ ¿No le molestará a tu madre? ─Andrew negó.

─Sabe que eres gay. Quizá te diga que duermas con Hannah ─musitó Andrew, observándose en el espejo─. El cabello verde me va bien. Digo, parece natural.

─ ¿Y si se entera que soy bisexual? ─Hannah lo observó de inmediato.

─Te violo.

Andrew volteó de inmediato, clavando la mirada en su hermana por un tiempo indeterminado mientras Rin se alejaba con lentitud. El silencio hizo que el sonido que su computador emitía se hiciese más notable. Hannah aceptó la video llamada, carraspeando suavemente.

─ ¡Un rubio! ─musitó viendo la pantalla.

─Rin, por el bien de tu virginidad, sal de aquí ─gritó Andrew, empujándolo. Rin frunció el ceño, ignorando la voz de Hannah.

─ ¡Pero no soy virgen! ─el peliverde se golpeó la frente con la mano.

─Tu culo no es virgen, la otra parte sí. Anda, corre lejos de esta pervertida y llama a la policía.

─ ¡No soy una pervertida, estúpido brócoli! ─Se quejó Hannah, luego le dedicó una sonrisa cordial a la pantalla─ _¿Cómo dieron con mi nombre de usuario?_ ─musitó en japonés. Rin frunció el ceño de inmediato, se quitó del agarre de Andrew, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

─ ¿Por qué hablas japonés? Ensucias mi idioma con tu pésima pronunciación ─se burló. Observó la pantalla para después sonreír y hacer a la chica a un lado─. _Hola, Nagisa._

─ _¡Rin-chan! Estoy en casa de Rei-chan en este momento. Mako-chan y Haru-chan han venido de visita y creímos que estarías con tus amigos, ya que no contestas el móvil. Así que decidí acosarte un poco y encontré el nombre de Hannah-chan en tu perfil._

─ ¡Eres tan lindo! Anda, di Hannah-chan de nuevo ─pidió la castaña, ruborizada. Rin la observó con irritación.

─ _¿Hannah-chan?_ ─repitió Nagisa. Makoto, a su lado, sonrió suavemente.

─ _Hola, Rin. Hannah-kun._

─ ¡Hannah-kun! Pero sí que son tiernos allá… Y proporcionados ─le acarició el brazo a Rin con una sonrisita. Andrew atrapó su mano y la torció suavemente─ ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?

─ ¿Era enserio lo de violarlo? Porque se lo diré a mamá.

─ _¿Ha dicho violación? ─_ cuestionó Makoto. Nagisa asintió.

─ _Están de joda_ ─murmuró Rin, terminando de empujar a la castaña y haciendo que cayera al piso─ _¿Por qué están en Iwatobi? ¿Sucedió algo?_

─ _No. Mis hermanos querían que los visitase en cuanto terminara la semana de exámenes, así que vine. Aki-chan quería venir a Iwatobi para recordar viejos tiempos, así que vino Haru ─_ Hannah observó a Rin tras la mención de la chica. Su semblante parecía abatido. Podía deducir lo sucedido tras recordar la foto que había visto minutos atrás.

─ _Aki-chan y Haru-chan están ayudando a Rei-chan a hacer limonada._

─ ¿Pueden hablar en inglés? Creí que sabían lo básico. Nosotros no sabemos japonés, solo groserías ─se quejó Andrew. Hannah asintió. Nagisa se encogió de hombros, de acuerdo.

─Decía que Aki-chan quería venir a Iwatobi y Haru-chan la trajo.

─No tenías que repetirlo ─Nagisa vio al mellizo abrazar a Rin y escuchó a éste chistar.

─Oh…

─ _Rin, no te desanimes, Haru no tiene nada con Aki-chan_ ─comentó Makoto, con una sonrisa sincera. Los ojos carmesí se clavaron en la cámara. Bien, eso era perturbador.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

─ _No realmente… Solo es creencia mía, lo siento…_

─ _No importa. Yo lo dejé, tiene derecho a rehacer su vida._

¡Inglés! ─Nagisa rió suavemente.

─ ¿Por qué tu cabello es verde, An-chan? ─El aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

─ ¿An?

─Andrew es muy largo y suena muy extraño con el "chan" ─explicó Nagisa. El chico agitó la cabeza.

─Solo dime Andrew, rubiecito.

─ ¡Rin-san! ─La voz de Rei provocó que el pelirrojo sonriera. El peliazul se acomodó los lentes y dejó la bandeja con bebidas en la mesita─ ¿Cómo está? Traté de localizarlo, pero…

─Un imbécil apagó mi celular, diciendo que era tarde de chicos ─contestó. Andrew chistó y movió a Rin por medio de golpes, haciéndose un espacio en la silla. Hannah chistó, enojada.

─ ¿Dónde está el jodido caballerismo? Déjame sentarme sobre ti, Rin ─pidió. El pelirrojo negó.

─Estás demente.

─Prometo que soy lesbiana y no te violaré. Andrew, díselo ─el chico suspiró.

─A Hannah le gusta alguien que se parece a tu hermana ─murmuró. La chica asintió.

─Vale ─el pelirrojo abrió los brazos y Hannah se acomodó en su regazo con una sonrisa espeluznante.

─Ustedes, chicos, son divertidos ─musitó Nagisa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Una pelinegra entró en el campo de visión de la cámara en Japón. Hannah sonrió con cinismo.

─Pero que fea.

─Sí, que asco ─corroboró Andrew, recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Rin, quien se quejó sobre su falta de educación. Rei observó con incomodidad el como la chica parecía no haber entendido lo que decían los australianos.

─Ella no tiene la culpa ─había susurrado mientras la castaña acomodaba las piernas sobre las de su hermano y frotaba su mejilla contra la de Rin.

─Mi lindo, lindo, e inocente tiburoncito ─Nagisa soltó una carcajada, viendo al pelirrojo ruborizarse.

─ ¡Eh, tiburoncín! ─Rei ahogó una risa y se acomodó los lentes.

─A Rin-san no le gusta que le llamen así, Nagisa-kun ─musitó. El pelirrojo hizo un mohín.

─ _¿¡Eres Rin!?_ ─cuestionó Aki, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El aludido miró el teclado de la computadora.

─ _Eres Aki_.

─ _¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_ ─decía la chica, acomodándose el cabello que había caído sobre su rostro. Rin frunció el ceño.

─ _No, solo lo sé._

─ _Ah… Bueno… ¡Tienes que decirme tantas cosas! ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué fue de ti cuando…?_

─ _Aki, deja de gritar_ ─la voz de Haru heló cada músculo del cuerpo de Rin. Hannah lo abrazó con más fuerza.

¡Rin no iba a echarse a llorar solo por oír a Haru! Pero los mellizos lo creían un bebé llorón. Y, aunque toda su vida había sido clasificado de esa manera, él no era así. No solo podía llorar de tristeza y felicidad. Enojo, impotencia, desesperación… ¡Rin tenía muchos sentimientos! Que lo dejasen de consolar como si fuese a romperse solo por suponer que Haru sabía que él estaba ahí. Demonios.

Pero abrazó la cintura de Hannah.

─ _Perdón, Haru_ ─el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica perturbó a Rin. Se retractaba, ella tenía la culpa. Hannah se acercó al oído de Rin.

─Quizá se te beso él entre en razón, ¿no crees? ─Andrew se levantó de inmediato y la empujó del regazo de Rin.

─ ¡Sucia! ¡Pervertida! ─siseó el de cabello verde. Makoto alzó ambas manos antes de bajarlas con impotencia y rapidez. Ojalá pudiera detenerlos. Rin miró a sus amigos con seriedad.

─ _Rin, ¿por qué pelean?_ ─preguntó Aki, tomando de su limonada. Nagisa sonrió.

─ _Es porque Rin-chan es todo un conquistador._

─ _No es así. Es que Hannah dijo que iba a besarme y Andrew la ha dicho sucia pervertida, nada fuera de lo normal_ ─explicó. Para su sorpresa, el odio no había manchado el tono de voz que usaba. Al final de cuentas, si alguien era culpable del dolor de su corazón, era él mismo. Ella solo era una inocente en el juego.

─ _¿Besarte?_ ─Rei apretó los labios suavemente. Quizá era porque Rin era más abierto y entendía mejor los sentimientos del pelirrojo que los de Haru que apoyaba al ojicarmín. Rin le había hablado de lo sucedido y Haru no. Quizá por eso era que se encontraba del lado del pelirrojo y le molestaba que Haru siguiera mostrando interés─ _¿Es normal que ella quiera besarte?_

─ _Bueno… No…_ ─Rin suspiró. No quería que tacharan a su amiga de una mala manera, como si fuera una chica muy… fácil de tratar. Prefería echarse de cabeza él. Se talló la nuca con la palma de la mano mientras desviaba la mirada a los gemelos, que se insultaban mientras peleaban en el piso como un par de críos. Sus amigos en Japón no conocían a los amigos de Australia, era obvio que no los entendiesen. Sonrió suavemente, adquiriendo un pequeño sonrojo─ _Nuestra relación es bastante extraña…_

El corazón de Haru dio un vuelco mientras observaba las mejillas sonrosadas de Rin en la pantalla mientras éste mantenía los ojos clavados en donde sabía estarían los mellizos. _¿Una relación bastante extraña?_ Echó una mirada de soslayo a Aki. No estaba funcionando. Rin estaba rehaciendo su vida sin él. Apretó los puños. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, demonios? ¿Por qué creía que Aki había tenido razón? ¿Cómo se había convencido?

─ _Tú… ¿Estás saliendo con Aki? ─_ La nombrada se sonrojó, llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

 _─Oh, eso… ─_ Haru calló a la chica, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

─ _¿Te molestaría que fuese así?_

SSSSSSSSS

No sabía qué hacer. Daba vueltas en la habitación, recordando la cercanía que habían tenido Aki y Haru, de las miradas de tristeza que le habían enviado Makoto y Nagisa. De la mirada decepcionada de Rei clavada en el pelinegro. El sonrojo de esa pelinegra. La mirada azul de Haru. Había dicho que actuaría, pero no había hecho nada aún. No podía seguir así… Pero… Andrew pareció leerle la mente y, soltando un suspiro detuvo la caminata que Rin hacía por la habitación desde hacía meda hora, cuando habían colgado la llamada, tomándole de los hombros.

─No puedes hacer nada desde Australia ─musitó. El pelirrojo asintió. Debía rendirse. Hannah, desde el computador, alzó ambas manos.

─ ¡La convocatoria está abierta ahora! ─comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa─ Si pasamos el semestre con un nueve o un diez, podremos participar, Andrew ─el pelirrojo observó a los mellizos con confusión.

─No puedes hacer nada en Australia ─continuó el peliverde, sonriendo y guiándolo a la computadora─. Pero si estuviéramos en Japón…

─Si estuviéramos en Japón, nada nos detendría para evitar que Aki se robe a Haru ─completó Hannah.

Bien, ese sí era un paso… ¿No era que todo se podía en el amor?

* * *

¡Hola! Como saben, esto se actualiza los jueves c: Por cierto, he sacado una nueva historia que se llama La ley de la Atracción, que gira en torno a Rin. Es, pues, un TodosxRin. c:


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Rin estaba nervioso. Había charlado con su madre por una hora y esta por fin había accedido a cumplir su sueño más cercano: Un pasaje para ir a Tokio, Japón. Así que ahí se encontraba, un viernes por la mañana, abordando el vuelo quinientos veintiuno, con los mellizos como acompañantes. Ellos habían convencido a sus padres, Rin no quería saber cómo, y ahora viajarían juntos. Y eso era bueno, porque sabía que los chicos de Japón eran más amigos de Haru que de él, pues habían conocido primero al pelinegro. Y quizá necesitaría apoyo cuando el sermón de su huída aquél cumpleaños de Haru le cayera encima.

No quería estar solo.

Doce horas después, el vuelo aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Narita. Los mellizos se quejaron de adormecimiento en el trasero, pero se callaron cuando salieron de aquél enorme lugar, en un taxi, y se adentraron en Tokio. La ciudad era hermosa en la oscuridad de la noche. Los letreros neón de los edificios los embelesaba, entonces se encontraron hablando sobre lo bueno que había sido tomar decisiones precipitadas.

─Es una pena que solo podamos quedarnos unos días ─musitó Hannah, abriendo un paquete de galletas mientras el taxi se detenía en un semáforo.

─Sí. Tú, por otro lado, has sacado permiso para una semana entera ─se quejó Andrew. Rin se encogió de hombros.

─Mi madre compró un viaje redondo de nueve días, no es mi culpa ─excusó. Los mellizos rotaron los ojos, Rin suspiró─. Estoy tan cansado…

─Bueno… El plan es este. Nosotros no queremos conocer a tus amigos todavía ─Rin clavó los ojos en Andrew─. Así que irás con ellos mientras nosotros visitamos guías turísticos, para visitar un poco de Tokio. Luego te regresas al hotel con nosotros. Así cada día, ¿vale?

─Me parece bien. No quisiera tener que lidiar con ustedes tres días completos. Suficiente será dormir en el mismo lugar ─Hannah sonrió ante el comentario.

─Que va, nos amas. Mi hermano y yo hemos sido quienes evitaron tu llanto por un tiempo. Pobre pasivo desamparado. Necesitas con urgencia una buena…

─Vale, ya está ─el japonés se sonrojó─. No necesito una buena follada. Y no lo repitas jamás ─Andrew enarcó una ceja.

─ ¿Quién iba a decir follada? Hannah claramente iba a decir lección.

─Una buena lección. Rin pervertido ─el aludido pudo escuchar la risa reprimida del taxista. Bufó sonoramente. Odiaba ser avergonzado en público. Bueno, odiaba ser avergonzado y punto. Algo hizo clic en su mente.

─Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que pasar a un sitio primero.

─ ¿No decías que estabas cansado? ─cuestionó la chica. El pelirrojo asintió.

─Sí, pero esto es importante… ─giró la cabeza y llamó al taxista─ ¿Puede bajarme aquí?

Los mellizos no se quejaron, siguieron su rumbo al hotel mientras Rin caminaba en la vereda con tranquilidad. Más valía no equivocarse. Caminó hasta que los edificios con letreros neones desaparecieron, convirtiéndose en casas comunes y edificios departamentales. Solo esperaba no estar confundido, porque de ser así, estaría perdido definitivamente.

Subió las escaleras de uno de los edificios departamentales, ojalá fuese ese y no uno parecido. Se detuvo frente a la puerta 3-F y soltó el aire. Dio tres suaves golpes con los nudillos. Esperó alrededor de dos minutos, con los nervios a flor de piel. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

─ ¿Rin? ─un suspiro de alivio salió por los labios del mencionado. Sonrió burlonamente.

─Hola, Makoto.

SSSSS

El departamento de Makoto era cálido. El invierno apenas estaba asomándose en Japón, pero el aire ya corría bastante fresco, por lo cual se le hizo perfecto el ofrecimiento de Makoto sobre tomar un café hecho en casa. Así lo hicieron. El castaño se veía sorprendido e incrédulo, pues las vacaciones no estaban tan cerca, faltando quizá dos semanas todavía.

─ ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? ─cuestionó el mayor, meneando la cuchara en su taza. Rin suspiró.

─Pues vine a ver a Haru… Solo que no le dije que vengo a verlo. No sabe que estoy aquí ─contestó.

─Vienes a averiguar lo de Aki-chan, ¿no? ─Rin asintió─ ¿No es un arma de doble filo?

─Si con ello te refieres a que terminaré lastimándome a mí mismo, sí, lo es. Pero ya lo sopesé y acepté ─Makoto dejó salir el aire, resignado.

─Ese es uno de tus problemas. Antepones tus sentimientos, los metes a la fuerza ─los ojos de Rin se entrecerraron.

─ ¿Ah? Claramente no es así, el año pasado, con Sousuke…

─ ¿Antepusiste los sentimientos de él? Si lo piensas bien, no es así. Era tú comodidad. Te engañaste a ti mismo y por eso la situación se tornó patética. Si hubieras pensado más en Sousuke, te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedía con él.

─No es mi culpa que no haya confiado en que yo lo aceptaría aún si ya no podía nadar…

─Estoy harto de los problemas amorosos ─decidió el castaño, dando un trago a su café. Rin asintió.

─Aunque no lo creas, yo también lo estoy.

─Si te creo, has sido el centro de atención desde que Haru decidió estar enamorado de ti ─sonrió y observó al pelirrojo, quien suspiró.

─Lo haces sonar como un capricho.

─Sabes que no está en mí ser malo, pero… Si Haru está saliendo con Aki-chan, entonces sí. Fuiste un capricho. Y marcaste tu propio fin.

─Lo sé.

─Y, si me permites decirlo, el que hayas venido para intentar remendar tus errores es un arma de doble filo porque sí, te lastimarás a ti mismo si la verdad es Aki-chan. Pero también lastimarás a Haru, sea cual sea el resultado.

─Dices que debí resignarme ─Makoto negó, levantándose y sentándose a lado del menor.

─Digo que debes aceptar las consecuencias de tus acciones y ya. No vayas solo a reclamarle a Haru por su falta de comunicación. De hecho, sería mejor que solo lo observaras a la distancia. Suena tonto, pero así no vas a interferir en su vida. Porque además, si él está con Aki-chan, no solo te dañarás a ti mismo y a él, si no que Aki-chan se verá involucrada. Si me lo preguntaras, te diría que has venido en vano respecto a eso. Aunque me alegra que vengas a visitarme.

─ ¿Es tu manera de decir que me extrañabas? ─se burló, Makoto sonrió.

─Todos te extrañamos. Siempre es algo duro cuando te vas. Más cuando lo haces repentinamente.

─Lamento eso, pero… si sirve de algo, me iré el próximo lunes, para que estés prevenido ─sopló a su café y dio un sorbo. El castaño asintió.

─Vale, gracias por tu consideración ─musitó sonriente─. Sabes, me lo he pensado mucho… Es irónico que tú, quien aceptó todo con quejas leves, seas el único que se vea estancado. Sousuke no tuvo repercusiones cuando intentó marcharse. Y Haru no aprendió la lección sobre robarle el novio a otra persona.

─Dijiste que estabas cansado de estos problemas ─se mofó el pelirrojo. Makoto asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

─Me intriga.

─Y a mí me intriga tu seriedad. Haru ya no te habla como antes, ¿verdad? Rei lo mencionó una vez.

─Sí, bueno… Estamos en distintas universidades y el tiempo se ha reducido. Su tiempo para mí, ahora sale más con Aki-chan ─Makoto sonrió ante la mirada que Rin le dedicó─. Eso no significa que este solo. Así como tú conseguiste amistad con los gemelos, yo no estoy limitado a Haru y los chicos de Iwatobi.

─Vale ─Rin se dejó caer en el respaldo y sonrió de una forma más burlona─ ¿Cómo vas con Sou?

─No sé de qué hablas.

─Oh, vamos. Sé que hay una razón para que tú supieras lo de su hombro antes que yo, que era su novio. Dime, ¿me fue infiel contigo? ─Las mejillas de Makoto se sonrojaron. El castaño desvió la mirada, con el ceño fruncido─ No jodas, era una broma… De verdad… ¿De verdad?

─No te fue infiel. Y qué forma tan insensible de tratar el asunto ─el pelirrojo chistó.

─Vamos, cuéntamelo. No habrá rencores.

 _"Pero sí los hay, porque él aún te ama",_ pensó Makoto.

─Bueno… Solo fue una vez, un beso… Pero cuando terminaste con él…

─Pensé que eras hetero. Lo habías mencionado… muchas veces.

─Es que me gustan las chicas.

─Sousuke no es una chica, creo que lo sabes en primer plano ─Makoto apretó los labios, sonrojándose aún más.

─Yamazaki-kun es la excepción ─el silencio cayó por varios segundos, en los que el sonrojo del castaño se traspasó al rostro de Rin, quien rompió aquella incomodidad con una carcajada.

─ ¡El romántico era yo! ─se burló─ Que cursi.

─Cállate. Tú has venido desde Australia por Haru, no tienes derecho a decir que lo mío es cursi.

Rin guardó silencio, intentando asesinar a Makoto con la mirada, quien se dedicó a sonreír amablemente y tomar un libro de su costado. Bueno, ya averiguaría lo que el castaño tenía con su mejor amigo, pues le intrigaba. Tenía toda la noche para ello.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

─No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a Rin, Nanase-kun ─musitó Aki, completamente enojada.

Haru se encogió de hombros y siguió limpiando la mesa. Era sábado por la mañana y estaba en su turno en la cafetería que estaba a tres cuadras de su casa. El local estaba casi vacío y él se encontraba recogiendo la mesa en donde Yazaki se había sentado a comer. La pelinegra meneaba la pierna que mantenía sobre la otra de forma impaciente y tenía un semblante de frustración.

─No se lo dije, solo le pregunté si le molestaría.

─ ¡Es una insinuación!

─Pero no se lo he dicho ─la chica pegó su frente a la mesa y suspiró, maldiciendo en la mente.

─Rin se veía muy molesto conmigo.

─Rin ya no es mi problema ─la chica alzó la mirada, clavando con incredulidad aquellos ojos cafés en los azules de Haru.

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo? ─El pelinegro la ignoró, caminando a la cocina y dejando ahí los platos. Se quitó el delantal, daban las once de la mañana y le tocaba su descanso de media hora. Regresó a la mesa de Aki y la tomó del brazo para llevársela fuera del restaurante─ Nanase-kun, ¿qué has dicho? Creo que entendí mal.

─Dije que Rin no es mi problema. Ya no.

─ ¿No le amas? ─Haru no dejó de mirar al frente, pero la duda se había instalado en su rostro.

Claro que lo amaba. Pero estaba harto de dar sin recibir. No podía rogar por el resto de su vida. La situación ya lo cansaba y solo quería desaparecer. Quizá no lo amaba tanto como había creído en un principio. Se detuvo frente a la fuente del parque cercano y sacó una moneda, bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.

─ ¿Qué haces?

─Crees en estas cosas, ¿no? ─cuestionó. La chica asintió─ Entonces, confiaré en ti.

─Pedirás un deseo.

─Si Rin viene a Japón, será una señal. Solo deseo una señal.

La moneda salpicó levemente al chocar contra el agua fresca de la fuente. Aki lo tomó de la mano, sonriéndole con falsedad, porque ambos sabían que Rin no podía volver a Japón con facilidad, porque era devoto a sus estudios.

Sin embargo, Rin apretó los puños y se alejó del parque con paso apresurado y una crepa dulce aplastada entre sus manos. Que Hannah buscase su propia crepa, porque Rin no quería estar con nadie en ese momento. Cuando te rompían el corazón, a veces solo querías estar alejado de todo.

Quería nadar, despejarse.

Pero no sabía donde hacerlo. Su experiencia en Tokio era realmente poca. Así que se resignaría y regresaría a la piscina del hotel. A menos de que una nueva oportunidad se presentara. Con un suspiro, se detuvo frente al edificio de departamentos de Haru. Apretó los labios mientras su mente se iluminaba.

Si, había otra opción.

Una jodida zorra rosa que se encontraba viviendo en una casona en la zona más rica de Tokio. Aquella persona que había empujado a Rin a los brazos de Haru con dos simples y estúpidas reglas. Esa persona que le ayudaría a sentar cabeza para hacer un listado más inteligente, para evitar que terminasen de robarle a _su_ Haru.

Kisumi abrió la puerta con cara somnolienta. A su lado, su hermanito también bostezaba. Sus ojos morados brillaron cuando se clavaron en los rubíes de Rin. Hizo a un lado a Hayato y dejó que su amigo pasara. Colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo arrastró hacia la sala.

Escuchó lo que Rin tenía por decir mientras comía la crepa destruida que el pelirrojo no había tirado. Sonrió con malicia, burlándose de las estúpidas situaciones que rodeaban a la pareja de idiotas obsesionados con la natación. Se limpió las manos y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra mientras Rin permanecía con su expresión consternada.

─Vale, te ayudaré a recuperar a Haru. Con una condición ─murmuró. Rin escuchó atentamente las palabras que le siguieron y, apretando los labios, negó.

─Eso no…

─Oh, vamos. Si lo amas tanto, eso no sería nada.

─Pero voy a perder el año…

─Y perderás también a Haru ─Rin suspiró. No podía tenerlo todo. No podía esforzarse por todo siempre. Asintió.

─Está bien, voy a tramitarlo y te avisaré.

─Cuando me avises, Rin ─sonrió Kisumi─, empezará el juego. Borraremos a esa tal "Aki-chan" de la mente de tu amado Haru.

Rin asintió, prestando atención a cada palabra que la boca del peli rosa soltaba, pero la sensación de estar haciendo un pacto con un demonio no se borró de su cuerpo hasta que abandonó la propiedad de los Shigino.

 _"Segunda regla para evitar que se roben a Haru: Encuentra el punto débil de tu enemigo"._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 ** _N.A._**

 _¡Hola chicos, chicas, todos! Me atrasé porque pensé que este cap ya lo había publicado y como aún no termino el siguiente… Bueno, en fin… He sido torpe :'c_

 _Ahora bien, estoy pasando por uno de esos momentos de estrés en que a uno le entran ganas de cancelar todos los fics, porque no tengo muchas ganas de escribir. Las ideas, las tengo. Pero me refiero a la acción de teclear la historia. Quiero leer HaruRin y estoy tan estresada porque nada de lo que leo (de otras ships) me hace fangirlear. Necesito fangirlear para que mi alegría vuelva a mi cuerpo._

 _De todas formas, espero tener el próximo capítulo para el lunes. Si no… Pues sabrán que las ganas de dejarlo todo siguen ahí. Sin embargo, jamás abandonaré mis historias cuando apenas van a la mitad._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Haru no estaba enamorado de Rin cuando Rin lo estaba de él.

Y Rin no creyó estar enamorado de él cuando él lo estaba de Rin.

El pelirrojo tiraba de la cuerda y Haru lo dejaba caer. Haru tiraba de la cuerda y él seguía cayendo. Ese pelinegro nunca se derrumbó, fue Rin quien siempre había tenido que levantarse.

De alguna u otra manera, llegó a considerarlo injusto. Aún si Haru cayese por un motivo u otro, siempre habría alguien que lo atraparía. No iba a levantarse solo. Porque Makoto siempre le tendería la mano. Porque Nagisa gritaría un estúpido _"¡Haru-chan!_ " y Rei correría a auxiliarlo. Porque, a pesar de su antipatía y el grave problema que tenía para socializar, siempre había estado rodeado de amigos.

Pero a Rin nadie lo atrapaba. Miraba al frente y no encontraba mano alguna, ni siquiera la de Sousuke, porque él tenía sus propios problemas. Sería idiota, sí, porque tenía la creencia de que eso sucedía porque no era exactamente el tipo de persona que podría derrumbarse, nunca lo había parecido. En cambio, las personas serias eran las que ocultaban cosas, ellos eran a los que debían cuidar, a quienes debían atrapar en cada ocasión que lo ameritase. Haru era una mina que podía ser pisada y explotar. Rin era una bomba que parecía estar desconectada, porque era lo que era y nadie ahondaba el asunto.

El punto era que le molestaba todo eso. Le molestaba que creyesen que, a pesar de todo lo sucedido hacía dos años, él podría seguir sonriendo. Que no le dolería.

Cometió muchos errores en el pasado y seguiría cometiéndolos, siempre andaba metiendo la pata, pero de igual forma, creía valía la pena. Sin embargo, a veces en verdad sentía que debería abandonarlo todo. Y ése era uno de esos momentos.

Haru caminaba frente a él, pero eso no significaba que lo viese. Además, no estaba solo. Una chica de largo cabello negro -Rin sabía que era teñido porque alcanzaba a verle la raíz- reía a lado del azabache y se pegaba a él. Al pelirrojo le parecía que sus movimientos eran exagerados, pues hacía lo que pudiese para juntar la cabeza al hombro contrario

Al pelinegro ni siquiera le importaba el obvio intento de coqueteo que ejercía la chica en cuestión. Incluso parecía de lo más cómodo con ello, y eso no hacía más que oprimir el pecho de Rin con un sentimiento bastante negativo. El ojicarmín se sentía un mal acosador, porque los seguía abiertamente que, si llegasen a girarse solo un poco, lo primero que verían sería el rostro enojado de Rin. Pero estaban tan ensimismados que seguramente nunca voltearían y Rin seguiría siendo un acosador. En verdad deseaba que Haru lo viese "accidentalmente".

Rin no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían, pero sabía que era algo que divertía a Haru, pues tenía una sonrisa de imbécil en el estúpido rostro. Y, ya en eso, la chica llevaba una falda estúpidamente corta. Claro, Rin no estaba celoso, solo decía la maldita verdad.

Harto del sufrimiento que se provocaba a sí mismo, siguió de largo cuando la pareja se introdujo en una cafetería. Los ojos le picaban, pero se negaba a reconocer el porqué.

No, demonios, ¿qué más daba? Le dolía demasiado que Haru lo hubiese olvidado después de lo mucho que supuestamente luchó. Todo se iba a la mierda. Pero nada se quedaría así. Sacó el teléfono mientras caminaba a paso apurado hacia el hotel donde se quedaban los mellizos.

Haru no era ni sería el único que podría marcar territorio.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSS_**

—Entonces, dices que salir conmigo sería como salir con una hermana, ¿cierto? —Haru asintió. Aki rió suavemente mientras tomaba su vaso de té helado con una pajilla— Pero tú no tienes hermanos.

—Makoto es como un hermano.

—Vale, pero saldrías con él antes que conmigo.

—Supongo —admitió. La chica sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó hacia adelante.

— ¿No has pensado en conocer a alguien más? Es decir, está claro que a Rin no le importa lo suficiente el pensar que tú estás conmigo, él está feliz siendo bisexual con los mellizos esos del otro día, pero tú estás aquí, torturándote por no saber qué es lo que está haciendo y deseando ansiosamente llamarlo.

—Conocer a alguien más no es la solución, Yazaki.

—Es verdad que un clavo saca otro clavo —comentó la aludida, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero supongo que alguien como Rin, que lo tienes bien clavado, no puede ser removido fácilmente. Pero bueno. Es tu decisión, después de todo, y no insistiré.

—Gracias.

—Aunque, si cambias de opinión, tengo algunos amigos que morirían por conocer a alguien como tú. Lleno de misterios y todo eso.

Haru quiso rotar los ojos, más no lo hizo. Aki era muy insistente a veces, aunque ella lo negaba. Lo hacía de una manera tan discreta que en ocasiones Haru pensaba que sí le daba espacio a sus opiniones, pero sabía que no era así, porque la chica siempre metía la pata, demostrando su obstinación. Tomó su bebida y le dio un sorbo antes de mirar a la pelinegra con burla.

—No tengo ningún misterio.

— ¡A veces la apariencia cuenta!

—Solo para con esto, ¿sí? Podrías hablar de otra cosa.

— ¡Pero solo Rin te saca la emoción! Si no hablamos de él, sólo vas a asentir y decir cosas como "No me interesa" "Me da flojera" —el chico se encogió de hombros, haciendo a la otra gruñir—. Es que por tu culpa no tengo más amigos. Como eres antipático espantas a todos, creen que eres mi novio y soy como tú.

—No es mi problema.

— ¡Pero ayúdame! —Haru sonrió.

—Me da flojera.

— ¡Maldito seas! —gruñó la chica, tomando la pajilla y bebiendo con molestia mientras Haru la imitaba con indiferencia— Oye, a veces me pregunto si tus amigos me odian porque ahora te la pasas conmigo y no con ellos… ¿tú crees? —el ojiazul se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual.

— ¡Haru!

—No has hecho el intento de acercárteles, así que, si a ti no te importa, ¿por qué a mí sí? —Aki recargó la barbilla en su puño y suspiró con cansancio, observando al imperturbable chico caballa frente a él y preguntándose cómo era posible que Rin hubiese durado meses como su pareja, aguantándolo y todo eso. Llegó a la conclusión de que quizá el pelirrojo era más idiota que el propio Haruka.

—Bueno, ellos también creen que tú estás clavadito por mí. Deberías hacer algo.

— ¿Por qué quieres aclarar las cosas, Yazaki? —la aludida bufó.

— ¡Porque nadie se me acerca!

—Pues aléjate y ya.

—No es tan simple. Oye, m agradas y te quiero como a un amigo, mi mejor amigo gay y todo eso. Pero… En verdad… Yo quiero que alguien me quiera de una manera romántica. Y nadie lo hará si creen que ya estoy con alguien.

—No me importa si saben que soy gay, ¿entiendes? Puedes arreglar la situación a partir de eso.

—No moverás un solo dedo, ¿cierto? —Haru la observó por largos segundos, luego sonrió con burla.

—Ya te dije que me da pereza.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSS_**

Cuando llegó al cuarto de los mellizos, Rin ya estaba decidido. Sacó su portátil y comenzó a teclear con rapidez bajo la mirada curiosa de los chicos, quienes se arreglaban para salir de paseo. Su ceño estaba fruncido y el teclado se rompería por la fuerza en que presionaba cada tecla. Andrew se sentó junto a él e hizo una mueca al ver la pantalla.

—Le cambiaste el idioma, así no entiendo —Rin chistó.

—No es necesario que lo hagas. Estoy buscando algo aquí, en Japón, y es más fácil en éste idioma.

—Ah… Bueno, Hannah y yo iremos a turistear un rato… ¿Nos acompañas? Serías buen guía.

—Sí, Rin, ven con nosotros. Si te quedas aquí, la cara de amargado que traes se quedará para siempre.

—Lo siento, pero ahora no, ¿bien? Estoy ocupado.

—Quizá puedes presentarnos a tus amigos en persona, antes de que nos vayamos, ¿no, Andrew? —el chico asintió.

—Golpear un poco a tu ex noviecillo.

—Escuchen, veré si Nagisa y Rei vendrán a la ciudad y entonces, los presento. Si ellos no están, no tiene caso, ¿vale? Pero yo les llamo, váyanse y déjenme solo.

Hannah bufó, acomodándose el cabello, y abandonó la habitación con indignación mientras Andrew negaba desaprobatoriamente antes de seguirá, no sin antes echarle una mirada acusadora a Rin, quien seguía tecleando en el portátil.

Las palabras de Kisumi resonaban en su cabeza sin parar. Su ayuda, con una condición.

Las ideas del demente pelirrosa servían en cuanto al amor se trataba, no porque Kisumi fuese un experto, sino porque sabía modificar las situaciones a su gusto. Y bien era sabido que él había sido quien dio la última estocada para que Rin cayera a los pies de Haru. Rin lo necesitaba.

Y era cierto, no podía tenerlo todo. Pero, al cumplir la condición que Kisumi exigía, seguramente se quedaría con las manos vacías, y eso no podía aceptarlo.

Al final, dio con la universidad y el club en el que Haru había sido reclutado. Llamó a las oficinas y charló con ellos hasta que los mellizos llegaron, dando fin a la conversación. Bien, no lo perdería todo, pero sí lo pondría en juego. Estaba más que decidido.

Los chicos se cambiaron a algo cómodo y se echaron en la cama, junto a él, para poner películas en el televisor mientras Rin seguía observando algunas páginas en su computador.

—Hannah dice que te saldrán ojeras si no apagas eso ya —murmuró Andrew con una bolsa de palomitas que había comprado en la calle en su regazo. La chica asintió.

—Créeme, soy experta en el cuidado de la piel.

—Lo es.

—Vale, ya la apago —aceptó el pelirrojo ante la presión de la mirada de los mellizos. Cerró el computador y lo dejó sobre la cómoda—. Nagisa y Rei vendrán mañana, así que puedo presentárselos antes de que tengan que abordar —Hannah hizo un puchero.

—Es injusto. Una semana sin ti en Australia va a ser muy aburrido —se quejó. Rin bajó la mirada—. Pero bueno, haz lo que debas hacer y luego, cuando llegues, nos pondremos al corriente y nos dirás tus avances.

—No va a ser así…

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Andrew, irguiéndose. El corazón le latía agitado. Rin suspiró y los observó atentamente, pidiendo perdón con la mirada.

¿Cuánto era lo que había que sacrificar para no perderlo todo? Se mordió la mejilla interna, sopesando su decisión. Era lo que quería, lo que debía hacer. Así que tenía que armarse de valor y enfrentarse a esos dos chicos que le querían como si fuese un hermano. Nada debía hacer que se retractase, porque los errores tenían que arreglarse. Así que respiró profundamente y confesó.

—No voy a regresar. Me quedaré aquí, en Japón.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Jelou. Perdón por la tardanza, no tengo compu y ahora que encuentro una me dedique a otro fic:D espero que la espera haya valido la pena, perdón por la redundancia c: Ojalá les haya agradado el capítulo, porque las cosas se complicaran de aquí en adelante. So… ¡Ciao!_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

 ** _Tres meses después_**

Rin suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el sofá, ubicado en la salita de su nuevo departamento. Era temprano por la mañana, pero ya había salido a correr y se había duchado. Debía admitir que quedarse en Tokio no había sido sencillo, pero por fin lo había logrado. Ser un cerebrito le venía bastante bien en ocasiones como esa. Se talló los ojos, con fastidio, y sacó su portátil, entrando a uno de sus redes sociales.

" _SharkRin0202: Ya está hecho._

 _Kisumi2169: ¡Ese es mi chico! Sabía que una zorrita como tú podía lograrlo._

 _SharkRin0202: Que ya dejes de decirme zorra, ha pasado un año de eso._

 _Kisumi2169: Vale, pero que no lo diga no significa que deje de pensarlo._

 _Ahora, sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Nosotros no vamos a llevar este juego como lo hacía Haru, ¿va? Hay que atacar, nada de andar jugueteando. Haru es conciso, no tan inseguro como tú._

 _SharkRin0202: Voy a golpearte._

 _Kisumi2169: ¡Se va a llevar una sorpresa! RinRin, en verdad que esto será bastante…"_

El pelirrojo dejó de leer, poniendo el teléfono a un lado mientras clavaba la mirada en la carpeta que descansaba en la mesita frente a él. Bueno, todo se comenzaba a complicar desde ahí. Joder, ¿por qué era tan impulsivo? Agitó la cabeza y volvió a tomar el teléfono. Kisumi había dejado otros dos mensajes, pero había un tercero que no le pertenecía. Se relamió los labios y observó el nombre de usuario.

 _Caballa3007_

Tragó grueso y observó la pantalla por algunos segundos. Y es que, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido? Siempre lo hacía mal. No entendía por qué había comenzado a pensar que Haru solo estaba atándolo. El pelinegro no había hecho más que amarlo en silencio y sonreírle con cariño. Suspiró y abrió el mensaje.

 _"Caballa3007: ¿Vendrás a Japón?_

 _SharkRin0202: ¿Tú vendrás a Australia?_

 _Caballa3007: No._

 _SharkRin0202: No."_

Acarició la pantalla suavemente, esperando que Haru le dijera algo como… " _Ven a verme"_ o cosas así. Pero el pelinegro no lo hizo. Ni siquiera contestó después y vaya que lo había leído. Rin se levantó, estirándose, y tomó sus cosas, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Suspiró cortamente y le echó pestillo tras salir. Vaya día.

No debía ver a Haru durante las vacaciones enteras, ese era el plan. La comunicación se cortaba desde ya y los siguientes días, Rin se la pasaría aislado. Tomó el primer tren de la tarde una vez en la estación y, con la mente llena de pensamientos inservibles, viajó hasta Iwatobi.

Bien, no se quedaría a ver a Haru, pero seguía teniendo familia en Japón y bien podía pasársela con ellos.

Llegó unas horas después al lugar deseado y, con el ánimo por los suelos, caminó hasta su antiguo hogar. Gou le recibió con una sonrisa y una mirada feliz que fue rápidamente cambiada por una acusadora. Si Rin creía que no le iba a echar bronca, estaba muy mal. Como su linda hermanita menor, ella debía intentar hacer que entendiera las cosas que se le escapaban. Así que lo sentó en la sala y, cruzándose de brazos, se sentó frente a él.

—Bien, ahora, vas a explicarme por qué te fuiste así. ¡Hace meses que no nos vemos y no aceptas mis video llamadas privadas!

—Sabía que ibas a gritarme. No quería lidiar contigo.

— ¡Sousuke-kun te dijo que debías pasar más tiempo conmigo!

—Hace un año de eso. Y pasé tiempo contigo.

— ¡No el suficiente! Y de un momento a otro, nos dejas en plena fiesta. ¿Sabes que tan feo fue eso?

Ese día, Nagisa empujó todos fuera de la casa de Nanase, diciendo que había llevado fuegos artificiales y debían verlos todos juntos porque, " _¡Solo se cumplen diecinueve años una vez!"_. Habían aceptado, sin más. Pero luego Rin había mascullado, diciendo que había dejado su teléfono dentro y debía enviar un mensaje a su madre o alguna tontería similar. Haru alzó la vista minutos después, sintiéndose extraño.

—Rin-chan ya tardó mucho, ¿no es así? —cuestionó Nagisa, dejando que la chispa de su bengala se apagase con la tierra.

—Iré a ver qué sucede —había dicho Haru. Los demás le sonrieron y siguieron en lo suyo. Entonces él se adentró a su casa. Las luces del pasillo de arriba estaban apagadas, pero una rendija de luz se filtraba desde su habitación. Haru sonrió levemente y entró—. Rin, ¿qué estás…?

Gou nunca había visto tanto dolor en el rostro de ese azabache. Ese día, Haru bajó directo hacia ella, pidiéndole explicaciones. Él creyó que, al ser familia, ella podía saber por qué él se había marchado. Pero la chica no lo sabía. Pensó que era una mala broma, porque su hermano jamás se iría sin avisar. Así que entró a la casa y le gritó, mas ninguna respuesta fue escuchada. Entonces Rei llamó a Haru, mientras este subía a buscarlo nuevamente en su habitación.

—Yo no sabía… Haruka-senpai —el peliazul sacó una carta de su bolsillo, el sobre estaba doblando por la mitad—. Rin-san dijo que se la diera después… Pero yo le juro que no sabía que él iba a marcharse, pensé que le avergonzaba dársela por sí mismo, de verdad yo no… —la carta fue arrebatada de sus manos. Haru no perdió más tiempo y la abrió, rompiendo el sobre.

" _Haru._

 _Lo siento, en verdad lo siento._

 _Soy un ser desalmado, lo sé. Pero yo… En verdad no sabía cómo hacerlo. No quería abandonarte. Te amo como no tienes idea y sé que mis acciones no complementan mis palabras. He actuado mal toda mi vida, anteponiéndome siempre ante ti y, por más lamentable que sea, por más que me odie por decirlo, ésta no es la excepción._

 _Tú vas a irte a Tokio, lo sé. No hay manera de que no te hayan admitido en la universidad allá. Y yo me iré a Australia, lo sabías._

 _Perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar. Fueron los mejores meses de mi vida a pesar de que no lo haya demostrado. No hay comparación. Eres único y lo serás siempre. Te amo demasiado. Espero puedas perdonarme algún día. No sé qué más decir… En verdad… Soy un idiota por hacer esto precisamente hoy… Enserio lo lamento._

 _Voy a amarte por siempre, no lo dudes ni un solo segundo._

 _Te ama, Rin Matsuoka"_

Rin observó a Gou. Él mismo se odiaba por haber escrito esa carta que, por todos lados, decía "Te amo, pero me importa una mierda y me voy".

—Él dijo que tú le habías pedido que descifrara siete palabras —musitó la chica. Rin suspiró y asintió.

— _Me voy a Australia, Haru, lo siento._

— ¿Sabes? Durante todo ese tiempo yo intenté que no te lastimaran, te protegí lo más que pude sin meterme tanto en el asunto… Claro, que aunque fracasé un poquito, pensé que valía la pena… Pero eres un idiota. Yo hice eso porque pensé y confié en que tú no ibas a ser un imbécil. Eres un estúpido para el romanticismo real, no te das cuenta, hermano. Pero eso que hiciste… ¿Cómo podía defenderte de algo tan cruel? Nos has dejado una mala idea de ti.

—Ah, ¿sí? —masculló Rin— ¿Y cuál es esa idea?

—Eres un cobarde. Pura habladuría y menos acción. Te contradices a ti mismo y a todos los principios que dices tener.

—Claro.

— ¡Deja de actuar como si no te afectara! ¡Tú siempre habías sido un ejemplo para mí! ¿Quieres que yo también siga tus pasos? ¿Qué huya cuando tenga miedo?

—Haru sabía que me iba a Australia.

— ¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué se te hizo imposible enfrentarlo y marcharte con los pantalones bien puestos? ¿eh?

—Tú no lo comprendes, yo sentí…

—Pero es que no todo se trataba de ti, hermano. Una relación es de dos. Lo que tú sientes, el otro debe saberlo también. Porque si no, no va a funcionar.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Gou? ¿Por qué no lo dices de una…?

—Tú y Haruka-senpai no funcionan. Solo hablan cuando necesitan hacerlo y una relación no debe ser así. La comunicación debe ser primordial y ustedes eran más pasionales que nada. La pasión no puede dominarlo todo. Haruka-senpai vivió siempre con temor a perderte, hermano. Y eso no es cómodo ni bonito en un noviazgo. En cambio, ahora, con Aki-chan, Haruka-senpai se ve confiado, cómodo y feliz.

—Así que estás de su lado.

—Es que no hay un lado, está mal que tú sigas pensando así. No tomo partido de nada porque, para poder ponerme de su lado, primero tendría que tener competencia. Y créeme que las oportunidades con Haruka-senpai, para ti, ya se acabaron.

Gou abandonó la habitación sin permitir que Rin se defendiera. El pelirrojo chistó con enfado, levantándose y marchándose a su cuarto. Como siempre, Gou no comprendía. Él no decía que sus acciones habían sido las correctas, pero la situación en la que lo ponía… Si ella, la dulce y pequeña hermanita que lo adoraba con todo su corazón y lo defendía siempre, se ponía en su contra… Entonces sí, las posibilidades eran pocas, pero no nulas. Porque Haru nunca se había esforzado tanto y eso era lo único que seguía empujándolo hacia adelante. Motivándolo. Actuó mal, pero podía limpiar los platos rotos. Y eso era lo que iba a demostrar.

 ** _SSSSS_**

Gou pareció aplicarle la ley del hielo. Cada vez que lo veía, hacía un mohín, giraba el rostro y bufaba mientras se iba. Rin tendía a rotar los ojos y jalarle la coleta para después ignorarla también. Ambos podían ser infantiles, no solo ella.

Pero, como las horas consumían la tarde, terminó por aburrirse. Tomó su reproductor de música y se cambió para después salir a la calle. Correría por un rato.

Las notas melódicas invadieron sus oídos en cuanto presionó " _play"_. Los pensamientos comenzaron a fluir casi de inmediato, impulsados por aquella música con historias cursis. No sabía cuándo había descargado ese tipo de canciones, pero entendía que comenzaba a ponerse sentimental.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no pudo aguantarse y sentirse amado? ¿Por qué tenía que importarle más el jodido futuro?

¡Si Haru no estaba junto a él, no se sentía completo!

Sin pensarlo, aceleró el paso, perdiéndose en Iwatobi sin ser realmente consciente de a donde se dirigía. La brisa soplaba helada por el invierno y el mar, pero Rin no lo sentía, porque había emociones más importantes y sentimientos encontrándose en su interior.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba jadeante con las rodillas hundidas en la arena. Intentando recuperar la respiración, alzó la vista. La cabaña en donde había perdido su estúpida virginidad se alzaba frente a él, como una burla a su pasado. Lo que había sido amor y ahora no había más que cenizas que la estúpida brisa del mar, denominada Aki-chan, estaba llevándose lejos.

Apretó los labios con fuerza.

¿Qué hacer? Nada estaba claro en su mente, su laguna de ideas aún estaba turbulenta y no veía la respuesta más que en partes. Se acomodó en la arena y observó el mar, soltando el aire.

— ¿Rin?

Un escalofrío le atravesó la columna. Su piel se erizó y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. No, no podía ser. No tan rápido. Sus planes… se habían ido al infierno. Se giró, queriendo que fuese una broma, pero no era así. Unas mejillas sonrojadas acompañaban a unos ojos furiosos. Azules, como un mar embravecido.

—Haru…

—Me mentiste…

—No… no estoy en Japón…

Los labios de Haru se apretaron. Rin quiso tirarse al mar y ahogarse un poco por la semejante estupidez que acababa de decir. ¿No estaba en Japón? ¡¿Enserio?! Que estúpido, que idiota. Que falta de cerebro.

Se levantó de la arena y se sacudió.

—Mi alma no está aquí… —aquello era figurativamente verdad, su alma había abandonado el mundo cuando se marchó de casa de Haru. Pero al pelinegro no le dio gracia.

—Deja de decir idioteces, Rin. No tenías que mentirme, tampoco te había pedido que vinieras a verme.

Y, sin más, Haru se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Rin quiso seguirle, pero quizá no valía la pena hacerlo en ese momento, estando el azabache tan enojado…

¡Y una mierda! Rin Matsuoka no tiraba la toalla. Y si lo hacía, la recogía, la lavaba y la doblaba. Alcanzó la muñeca de Haru y lo detuvo, haciendo que se girara por la fuerza ejercida al ser jalado. Miró aquellos hermosos ojos carmesí y desvió la vista al mar.

—Un café. Solo tomemos un café y… te dejaré en paz. Somos amigos, ¿no?

El aire removió los mechones de Haru, ¿había crecido? Se miraba hermoso, se veía feliz y saludable pese a que lucía, además, enfadado. Rin casi podía escuchar la risa de los dioses.

—Me gusta el chocolate caliente, Rin.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 _¡Hola! Bueno, no hay mucha actividad actualmente y bueno… ¡Gracias por todos los reviews! Ellos me motivaron a no abandonar, perdón por la tardanza. Les juro que voy a mejorar, esta historia va a valer la pena porque… PORQUE YO LO SÉ. Por favor, dejen su opinión, ¿qué creen que pasará?_


	10. Capítulo 10

_Primero que nada, espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad. Si leyeron el mensaje en mi tablero, sabrán que no haría especial de Navidad como el año pasado, pero actualizaría. Y, como saben, no actualicé. Mi gata Momo se perdió el 25 por la noche y no la encontramos hasta el 26. Pude haber actualizado ese día, pero mi gata Haru tuvo a sus gatitos y, como el destino gusta de hacerme sufrir, me enfermé ese mismo día. Apenas duro dos horas despierta:'v. En fin, lo siento. Sonarán puras excusas, pero es lo que hay._

 _Este es un capítulo puente._

SSSSSSSSSS

 **Capítulo 10**

Las olas del mar chocaban contra la arena, humedeciéndola. La brisa marina era fría y le removía los mechones. Se sentía helada en su cara húmeda.

Sí, era patético. Pero él siempre tenía las emociones a flor de piel y ahora estaba llorando. Y no era culpa de nadie, solo suya. Lo merecía, de verdad lo merecía. Pero el merecerlo solo le hacía tener más ganas de llorar.

Se abrazó las piernas y escondió el rostro en sus rodillas, intentando calmarse. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás... Jamás le hubiera hecho eso a Haru. Jamás. Y, entonces, Haru hubiera aceptado.

"Me gusta el chocolate caliente, Rin... Pero Aki me ha invitado antes, así que… adiós."

Había sido rechazado por el amor de su vida con una excusa patética. De verdad... parecía que las oportunidades se le habían agotado.

Haru se fue, sin más. Rin no supo a qué había ido a ese lugar, pero ya no importaba.

Observó cómo se marchaba sin voltear a mirarlo, pero no lo resistió mucho tiempo. Se giró hacia el mar y se sentó en la arena, aparentando tranquilidad. Luego había llegado el llanto.

¿Valía la pena que lo intentase?

¡Ese no era Rin Matsuoka! Negó con la cabeza varias veces, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se levantó y secó su rostro antes de comenzar a sacudirse la ropa.

Las reglas del juego... ¡Esto no era ningún juego para Rin! Se trataba de su felicidad, se trataba de su amor, se trataba de Haru. ¡E imitaría a Haru en la pelea!

Apuró el paso, pero no corrió. Pronto encontró a Haru, saliendo de la playa. Comenzó a caminar más lento y carraspeó haciendo que Haru se detuviese y girarse a verlo. No dijo nada, solo clavó la mirada en él.

—Hace mucho que no veo a Aki-chan. Iré contigo —declaró, dándole a Haru una sonrisa algo burlona. Pero era falsa, Rin no quería sonreírle.

— ¿Venir a ver a Aki? —El azabache se mostró confuso. Rin quiso bufar: Aki, ¿sin honoríficos?

— ¿Ya no hablas japonés? Es lo que acabo de decir —el ceño de Haru se relajó. Asintió.

—Le dará gusto.

¿Sabía lo que Aki sentiría? ¿Tan cercanos eran? Apretó los labios y comenzó a caminar a su lado. ¿Estaba exagerando? No, definitivamente no. Haru tenía algo íntimo con esa tal Aki. Bueno, Rin sí sabía quién era Aki, pero le gustaba más fingir que no la conocía. Sí, quizá exageraba con su aparente odio.

Haru no quería hablar. Bueno, a decir verdad, sí quería. Quería acortar un poco de la distancia impuesta entre ambos. Quería, quizá, reconciliarse con Rin ahí mismo. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Porque Rin seguía mintiendo.

Rin no parecía interesado en recuperar lo suyo. Invitarlo a tomar un café era, seguro, un método para deshacerse de su aburrimiento. Rin era así, a él no le interesaban los sentimientos de los demás, solo los suyos.

Quizá contradecía muchas cosas que había dicho o pensado cuando la lucha era conquistar a Rin, cuando su repentino amor lo cegó. En ese entonces, a Haru tampoco le habían interesado los sentimientos ajenos, hasta que vio que a Rin le dolía.

Se preguntaba si Rin querría volver con Sousuke. ¿Qué era lo que Rin quería ahora? ¿Qué era lo que él estaba haciendo? Todo estaba demasiado revuelto. Ya no tenía sentido.

—Eh... ¿Qué has hecho? —cuestionó Rin, de pronto. Haru salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró de reojo.

—Nada importante —seguro no anduvo diciendo mentiras, como otros. Rin asintió levemente. No había devuelto la pregunta.

Haru no estaba interesado en lo que había estado haciendo. Y, eso, le dolía un poco. Haru ni siquiera le preguntaba cómo había estado. Vale, él tampoco lo había preguntado, pero al menos había mostrado un poco de interés -Rin estaba realmente interesado en lo que Haru había estado haciendo últimamente, en ponerse al día, pero no iba a insistir-.

— ¿Y t...? —Murmuraba Haru, pero Rin no escuchó y lo interrumpió.

—Perdona por haberte mentido... Creí que podrías sentirte obligado a verme y eso...

Pedir perdón por una mentira haciendo la mentira más grande. ¡Era demasiado patético! Lo sabía, pero... no podía decirle la verdad. No podía decirle que era parte del plan estratégico que Kisumi le había ayudado a preparar.

Haru asintió levemente. Eso sonaba estúpido, pero Rin pensaba cosas estúpidas en ocasiones, así que quizá era verdad. No añadió más el resto del camino, no creía que valiera la pena. Las cosas estaban demasiado tensas y, sin darse cuenta, ellos se apartaban cada vez más.

Porque ambos querían lo mismo, pero pensaban que el otro no.

SSSSS

Aki abrió la puerta de su casa con un rostro alegre, que se transformó en uno de confusión al ver al pelirrojo al lado de Haru. Sus ojos brillaron y la felicidad aumentó.

— ¡¿Matsuoka-kun?!

—Aki... chan...

—Quería verte —comentó Haru, refiriéndose a la presencia del ojicarmín. Rin asintió.

—Hace muchos años...

—Lo sé, Matsuoka-kun... ¡Es bueno poder volver a verte!

Rin sonrió y murmuró una contestación antes de que la chica lo dejara pasar. Vio a Haru quitarse los zapatos con total naturalidad. Pero, sinceramente, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que Haru se avergonzara por sacarse los zapatos? Bufó e imitó a la aparente parejita.

La casa de Aki era acogedora. Sus padres tenían fotos de ellos en el club -cuando Rin aún no se iba a Australia, y fotos de Aki con sus amigas en secundaria y demás. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que Kisumi... Igual y lo conocía.

Se sentó en el sofá individual, pues Aki ya se había sentado con Haru en el de tres plazas. Rin había pensado que quizá sería buena idea sentarse justo en medio de ambos, pero su orgullo ya estaba muy lastimado como para actuar como una novia celosa. Suspiró por milésima vez en el día.

—Y bueno… ¿Cómo has estado, Matsuoka-kun? Creí que estabas en Australia.

La respuesta a esa pregunta era clave. Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Vine a visitar a mi madre y a mi hermana, aunque Gou no quiere ni mirarme –aquello atrajo la vista del azabache. Sabía por qué Gou insistía en ignorar a Rin, algo había dicho en la reunión de ex equipo que tuvieron semanas atrás, sobre ignorarlo si la visitaba.

— ¿De verdad? —En realidad, ella justificaba completamente a Gou. Conocía la historia. Rin merecía ser ignorado un poquitín.

Pero, aún así, la justificación era general y aplicaba solo si Gou no era hermana de Rin. Sin embargo, Gou sí era su hermana, y su hermano había viajado a verla. Esa chica estaba actuando infantilmente.

—Da igual. Regresaré en unos días… a Australia… —Haru desvió la mirada. Rin parecía algo… afligido por el hecho.

— ¿Tus vacaciones son cortas? –cuestionó el azabache. Rin no lo miró.

Nadie quería recibirlo, en realidad. Nadie deseaba pasar el rato con el imbécil que había terminado con su novio por medio de una carta, como un cobarde.

Haru apenas y lo miraba. Haru no lo quería cerca, ni siquiera Gou. Makoto, aún si no lo decía, no quería pasar el rato a su lado. Rei posiblemente estaría ocupado con Nagisa.

¿Cómo estar en donde no le quieren? Suspiró. La amistad era ilimitada, pero había abusado y no sería perdonado fácilmente. Porque aquél día no solo abandonó a Haru. Los había dejado a todos, sin una sola palabra.

Quizá debía rehacer su vida en Australia, pasar la página y dejar a Haru ser feliz… Con Aki…

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo la respuesta que Rin estaba por dar. Se disculpó en un murmuro, sacando su celular y contestando de inmediato, para callarlo de una vez.

—Rin… Estoy en Sano. —Fue como si el alma regresase al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Soltó un suspiro y sonrió con verdadera alegría.

—Sousuke… —Haru frunció el ceño. ¿Ellos habían vuelto? ¿Por eso Rin sonreía de esa manera tan… sincera? El pelirrojo se disculpó nuevamente y salió de la habitación.

—Kisumi me contó lo que había sucedido, o algo parecido…

—Uh… Sí… Pero ya estoy intentando remediarlo… supongo… —escuchó al de ojos cian suspirar.

—Es hora de la revancha, a mi parecer. —Una sonrisa invadió el rostro del pelirrojo. Sousuke... ¿lo iba a ayudar a recuperar a Haru a pesar de que lo dejó por él?

—Tú... tú siempre estás haciendo este tipo de cosas por mí... —La risa gruesa del azabache se le arrancó otra sonrisa.

—Rin, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Así que ven a casa. Mis padres estarán felices de verte.

¿Rehacer la vida? No, no era tan sencillo. Haru no había respetado su relación con Sousuke un año atrás, ¿por qué él debía respetar su posible relación con Aki? Apretó el teléfono con fuerza antes de guardarlo.

Las cosas iban a cambiar. Tenían qué. Los errores... si bien no podían corregirse, los compensaría. Los puntos buenos brillarían sobre los malos y recuperaría a Haru.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

" _Paso número uno. Date a desear._

 _No dejes que él sepa cuán desesperado estás por tenerlo en tus brazos, solo hazle saber que le faltas tú."_

Rin Matsuoka no era conocido como una persona a la que se le dificultaba tomar decisiones. Siendo sinceros, él era bastante terco y obstinado. Las decisiones las tomaba de inmediato y la mayor parte del tiempo solían ser buenas. Claro que, últimamente, su juicio estaba un poco nublado.

Pero tenía excusa. Las decisiones que pueden afectar gran parte de tu vida son las más difíciles de tomar. Ese era el por qué Rin se había inventado numerosas reglas número uno, desde investigar a Aki hasta intentar obligar a Haru que esté con él, aunque esto último fue más bien patético.

Sousuke le abrió la puerta de inmediato en cuanto tocó el timbre. Había estado esperándolo, al parecer. Y el pelirrojo no podía estar más agradecido. Ese grandote siempre, siempre, siempre era su soporte. Hablar con él era una de las mejores cosas que pasaban en su vida, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta. A Rin no le gustaba ser muy cursi frente al azabache, pues sus burlas variaban en demasía -solo había que recordar ese libro BL que le había regalado antes de ir a ver a Haru-. El mayor sonrió ampliamente, feliz de verle. Y esa sonrisa iluminó la mente de Rin.

Esa sonrisa que solo le mostraba a él.

Era _su_ sonrisa. Y, egoístamente, deseaba que no se la mostrara a nadie más. Aunque debía descartar ese pensamiento, pues se trataba de la sonrisa de su mejor amigo ex novio.

El punto era que, ver la felicidad de Sousuke, el cómo podía seguir adelante y cómo podía sonreírle a pesar de todo lo que había pasado el año anterior… Le hizo poner los pies en la tierra. No más divagaciones. Recuperar el amor de Haruka era algo serio y Rin debía conseguirlo sí o sí.

Los padres de Sousuke casi le sacaron los pulmones cuando lo abrazaron con fuerza. Rin podía pensar en ellos como una segunda familia, una que siempre lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Volvió a sentirse egoísta. Demasiadas cosas buenas en la vida… Debía reservarlas lo mejor posible. Debía cuidar sus actos o, antes de que se diera cuenta, terminaría terriblemente solo.

Sousuke lo guió hacia su habitación una vez que su madre, sonriendo alegremente y jalando a su esposo de la manga, abandonó la sala en dirección a la cocina declarando que harían una cena inolvidable. Tan buena, que Rin no querría irse de su casa nunca más.

—Supongo que les alegra que tengas amigos. Como eres idiota y antipático, deben creer que estás completamente solo —murmuró con sorna, dejándose caer en la cama del mayor. Sousuke trabó la puerta. Rin no le comentó nada.

—No viniste a hablar de mi soledad, ¿o sí?

—Vine a verte. Y a tus padres. Pero los has encerrado allá afuera —Sousuke bufó y se echó a su lado, recargándose en la pared. Sacó su celular y comenzó a teclear. Estuvo varios minutos enganchado con el aparato.

Rin no pudo evitarlo del todo. Bostezó suavemente, inclinándose a un lado y estirándose un poco. Sousuke frunció el ceño y apartó el teléfono de la vista de Rin.

—Hey, dime con quién hablas —musitó, aunque a Sousuke le sonó a reproche. Y el que Rin le reprochara cosas se sentía extrañamente bien. Suspiró.

—Makoto. Le he dicho que estoy contigo en este momento. Pero… Creo que no le agrada mucho la idea de que te haya visto a ti antes que a él.

—Pero sí fuiste a ver a Kisumi —respondió, extrañado por el hecho de que Sousuke se hubiese hecho tiempo para ver al pelirrosa antes que a él e incluso antes que a Makoto.

—No, fue una coincidencia. Kisumi suele aparecer en los momentos más… —suspiró— Pasé por una tienda y él iba de salida.

—Vale, entiendo eso, supongo. Pero… Si Makoto es tu novio, ¿por qué no fuiste con él primero? No podría quejarme —se acomodó en la cama y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Sousuke admiró su perfil un poco, luego agitó la cabeza.

—Es un poco molesto.

— ¿Makoto? —frunció el ceño y lo miró de inmediato. Sousuke volvía a teclear en su teléfono, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Tachibana Makoto?

—Y no es mi novio.

—Espera… No, Sousuke… Creo que los dos apestamos en esto —declaró el pelirrojo, golpeándose la nuca con la pared. El azabache lo miró de reojo por unos instantes y suspiró—. Estás mintiendo. Makoto no te es molesto.

— ¿Ah?

—Si te fuera molesto, no estarías tan ocupado contestándole —Sousuke suspiró y bloqueó la pantalla.

—Creo que me entendiste mal. Makoto me gusta, pero hay cosas en él que me molestan.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Justo ahora. Sé que está molesto, es inevitable molestarse cuando la persona que supuestamente amas elige ver a su ex novio antes que a ti, pero él no puede decirme que le pareció mal. Simplemente se ha puesto demasiado amable —Rin apretó los labios.

—No me llames ex novio. Somos mejores amigos. Siempre.

—No lo dije de mala forma.

—De cualquier manera, si te molesta, deberías decírselo en vez de andarte quejando.

—Se lo dije, imbécil. Pero está bien, que se atormente a sí mismo si eso es lo que quiere hacer.

—Pero… Sousuke, ¿por qué me llamaste si sabías que a Makoto le iba a molestar?

El azabache podía responder de muchas formas a esa cuestión, pero no podía. Porque Rin ya había elegido su camino y él, irremediablemente terco, seguía insistiendo en tomar la ruta de "el mejor amigo". Porque, en el fondo y de alguna manera, seguía teniendo la extraña esperanza de que, un día, despertaría en una amplia cama y Rin le sonreiría desde a lado. Pero su sueño se transformaba en pesadilla.

Porque Makoto estaba al otro lado de la cama.

En ese sueño, Rin fruncía el entrecejo y lo miraba con cierta confusión y reproche. Makoto sonreía con aparente tristeza y murmuraba un "lo entiendo". Pero no se iba. Makoto nunca se iba y Rin, aunque se levantaba, jamás salía de la habitación.

Llamarlo sueño no significaba que Sousuke _de verdad_ soñara con ello. Es decir, sí pero no del todo, porque Sousuke lo imaginaba mientras estaba despierto.

Así que la respuesta más certera era un " _porque a ti te amo"_ pero no valía la pena, porque Rin estaba en una partida que no era la suya. Una forma fácil de verlo era que Rin se jugaba en la sesenta y cuatro y él en una consola de la compañía rival.

—Porque sé que estás cometiendo una locura. Y esa es una prueba de que en verdad amas a Nanase. O que al menos le tienes bastante aprecio —Rin asintió, desviando la mirada.

—Parece que está con Yazaki —Ahora fue Sousuke quien asintió.

—Pero no es algo afirmado, ¿cierto? No creo que Nanase sea tan idiota como para cambiarte después de haber… —aquello llamó la atención del pelirrojo, pero Sousuke no continuó. De todas formas, estaba implícito y era incómodo.

Porque Haru arruinó su relación amorosa.

Rin no tenía las agallas ni las palabras para decirle lo que Sousuke ya sabía. Que amaba a Haru desde que tenía memoria. Que, a pesar de que Haru tampoco había sido admirable más que por no abandonar, no había sido culpa suya. La culpa era de Rin. Porque él había abierto los brazos a Sousuke mientras amaba a alguien más. Había dado la esperanza que no le correspondía. Había danzado en el fuego y no solo se había quemado, sino que también lo había apagado.

—Si vas a hacer eso que Kisumi me contó… Te apoyaré. Rin, siempre vas a contar con mi apoyo. Vamos a hacer que Haru vuelva a ti.

—Pero si él está con Yazaki… Sousuke, no creo que le pueda hacer eso. Quise odiarla, de verdad. No puedo hacerlo. Además, ¿debería seducirlo? Si lo seduzco y él cae, entonces puede significar que solo quiere tener sexo conmigo y…

—Oye, detente, ¿vale? No quiero saber esa parte. Si Nanase termina queriéndote solo para eso, voy a cortar su pequeño miembro —Rin rió suavemente y eso fue todo lo que Sousuke necesitó para decidirlo. Haría lo que fuera por ver a su mejor amigo feliz. Siempre lo había hecho. Y, aún si le dolía, esa vez no sería la excepción.

Pero la risa de Rin se apagó casi de inmediato. Bajó la mirada y arrugó el gesto, apretando los labios. Era impropio de él, a decir verdad. Verse tan angustiado… Porque la mayoría de las veces no importaba si estaba triste, preocupado o estreñido, Rin ponía una cara de amargado. O lloraba. Suspiró y le revolvió el cabello antes de musitar:

— ¿Qué?

—Gou dijo que Haru era feliz con Aki —soltó el aire lentamente—. No hay esperanza —entonces Sousuke le sonrió.

De esa manera que lo hacía sentir tan especial. Que le hacía nublarse y sentir que quizá y solo quizá había nacido para ver esa sonrisa.

—Siempre habrá esperanza mientras sigas amándolo, Rin—declaró. Y Rin sabía que el arma tenía doble filo, pero no dijo nada. Porque, en el fondo, siempre había algo en Sousuke que iba a gustarle.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSS_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 _"Una forma de hacerle ver que lo que le falta en ese frío y pequeño corazón eres tú, es aparecértele de pronto. Como un BAM antes de desaparecer. Quiero decir que te le pases por el frente. Que te vea, que se le haga raro. Que quiera decir ¡¿qué mierda haces aquí?! Pero no pueda porque ¡ja! Ya te has ido. Así que eso. Esperas y te paseas frente a él con las manos en los bolsillos, fingiendo que él no está ahí"_ Kisumi S.

 _"Una forma de hacerte ver como un idiota es llamarte Kisumi"_

 **Sousuke Y.**

" _Una forma de hacerte ver como un idiota es llamarte Sousuke y llamar como idiota al idiota"_

 **Rin M.**

 _"Dicen eso, pero en el fondo me aman. Más tú, Rin"_

 **Kisumi S.**

" _No, pero en verdad agradezco tus consejos (wÓ)"_

 **Rin M.**

" _Aw~"_

 **Kisumi S.**

" _Dejen de cursilear. Rin, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya llegaste? Vas tarde."_

 **Sousuke Y.**

" _Voy a bajar del bus en la siguiente cuadra. No te preocupes, mamá"_

 **Rin M.**

 _"No me llames mamá, imbécil. Kisumi ya te dijo la estupidez que vas a hacer. Ahora te diré lo que no debes hacer: No vayas a rogarle. Sueles caer en ese tipo de cosas"_

 **Sousuke Y.**

 _"Sí, eres muy… 'Por favor nótame rápido', je "_

 **Kisumi S.**

 _"No es verdad. Bueno, ya voy a bajar. Deséenme suerte. Y Sousuke… Ve a por Makoto. Escuché de Nagisa que hoy estará libre. Mañana no. Kisumi, no hagas estupideces. Nos vemos."_

 **Rin M.**

Rin no esperó a la respuesta de sus mejores amigos. Bajó del bus y comenzó a caminar por la acera. Estaba nervioso, naturalmente. Era el inicio de la locura más grande de su vida. Y no podía simplemente mantenerse tranquilo cuando había echado todo por la borda.

Las puertas de la universidad se alzaban frente a él una vez que cruzó la calle. Empezar de cero. Completamente solo. Sin una Hannah ni un Andrew que se le colgaran de los brazos y le hicieran sentir que estaba en casa. Sin una Lori ni un Russel ni un winnie que le esperaran tras terminar los estudios.

Sin un equipo, sin un sueño.

Renunciar por amor. Vaya estupidez. Pero más valía que todo saliese bien, porque, sino, lo habría perdido todo.

Rin ya había enviado solicitudes de admisión a los equipos de Tokio y esperaba que no tardaran en llamarle. Se mordió el labio y suspiró antes de sentir un leve empujón en el costado. Un chico chistó y se giró un poco para mascullar un "lo siento" y seguir caminando.

Bien, Rin no recordaba que la gente en Japón fuera tan antipática. Ni siquiera Sousuke miraba así a las personas. Bueno, al menos el chico se había disculpado. Suspiró nuevamente y se adentró en el lugar.

Ahí había cinco edificios, todos de carreras distintas además de dos edificios extras para la administración y la biblioteca. Tenía muchísima suerte, a decir verdad. Criminología, Derechos, Gastronomía, Psicología y Filosofía eran las carreras pertenecientes al campus del centro de Tokio -había otro campus en la zona sur de la ciudad, con carreras distintas-. El jardín era bastante lindo, en opinión del pelirrojo. Y había muchas zonas donde los estudiantes se sentaban y platicaban, por lo que supuso que llegó considerablemente temprano.

Rin era una persona sudorosa. Más o menos. Casi siempre su piel se perlaba con el sudor, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se debía a que estaba ejercitándose o el clima era caliente. Pero, esta vez, se debía a lo nervioso que estaba.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó a uno de sus contactos mientras se recargaba en un árbol. Tomaron la llamada tras el cuarto tono. La voz alegre de Hannah inundó sus oídos.

— _¡Rin! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Es tu primer día? ¡Debes estar muy emocionado! Sé que no te metiste a gastronomía porque no es lo tuyo, pero acortarás distancia con Haru y…_

 _—_ Vale, escuchar tu voz diciendo tonterías era lo único que necesitaba para relajarme —confesó soltando una suave risa. Hannah rió con él—. Según lo que dijo Nagisa… Haru siempre llega diez minutos antes de que la campana toque. Eso es en diez minutos.

— _Vale, pues esfuérzate mucho. Andrew dice que quizá si le mueves un poco el culito, solo para que te notes más…_

 _—_ Hannah, no es gracioso.

— _Vale, vale. Entonces sin movimiento de culito… Bueno, Rin… ¿Qué decir? Es lindo que estés haciendo todo esto por él, de verdad. Si Haru te rechaza, yo mismo cortaré su…_ —se escuchó un grito grueso seguido por el suspiro de Hannah— _Mira, al profesor no le gusta mucho que conteste en clase y dice que si no cuelgo me quita el teléfono, así que… ¿Hablamos cuando tenga hora libre? ¡Gracias, te amo! ¡Mucha suerte!_

Rin colgó antes de que la chica lo hiciera, suspirando. Bueno, habían dos horas de diferencia, lo cual aseguraba que los chicos estaban en clase y había sido imprudente llamarlos. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía más cómodo. Tranquilo.

Se acomodó la mochila y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Diez minutos. Bien, entonces estaría diez minutos Haruka lejos de la entrada. Rin no era un cerebrito por puro don. Calculó el tiempo en que los pasos lentos de Haruka se desplazarían por el campus y se colocó en un árbol aproximadamente en el minuto diez. Conveniente, sí. Suspiró y se recargó, sacando el celular y leyendo sus mensajes de texto, perdiendo el tiempo. Entonces lo escuchó. Una voz alegre y femenina seguida del silencio y unos pasos deteniéndose unos metros más allá.

— ¿Rin? —murmuró Haruka en tono bajo pero perfectamente audible para el pelirrojo que fingió no escuchar. La campana sonó y Rin sonrió dentro de sí mientras se erguía y caminaba hacia su edificio.

Esta vez, las rutas las tomaba él.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

" _Paso dos. Ignóralo._

 _Ignorar es la forma más efectiva de llamar la atención de alguien. Si él está intentando saber algo de ti y tú lo ignoras o lo evitas, él estará pensando en ti durante todo el día._ "

Al final de cuentas, Rin se perdió en el campus. No supo cuál era su edificio hasta que cayó en cuenta del letrero en la jardinera de cada estructura. Sin embargo, al entrar, tuvo que salir de inmediato y dirigirse al edificio de administración por su horario, número de casillero y demás.

Supuso que ese tipo de cosas solo le pasaban a él por ser de transferencia y entrar en periodo desigual, pues no había nadie más que él recogiendo llaves, horarios y demás. Suspiró pesadamente y regresó al edificio de criminología.

No supo cómo logró deshacerse de Haru esa mañana. Quizá el pelinegro, mientras le llamaba a unos metros de distancia, decidió que había estado confundido y, en consecuencia, se había marchado para entrar a su clase.

Igual que todos.

Rin vagaba solo entre los pasillos, después de cambiar sus zapatos en el área de casilleros, buscando su aula y cargando la ligera mochila de correa. Finalmente encontró el lugar indicado y, sin más, entró.

Una vez más, en lo que llevaba de existencia, estaba solo. Pero ahora, no importaba y no dolía, porque su objetivo ahí no era hacer amigos, no era nadar, no era nada más que estudiar y recuperar a Haru.

¿Y qué si lo perdió todo? Tarde o temprano, el esfuerzo debía ser recompensado.

Quizá era que, en la universidad, todos fueran, en cierto aspecto, más maduros y confiados. Rin no encontraría otra explicación para el hecho de que, en cuanto su trasero tocó el asiento, la chica del pupitre compartido de al lado preguntase:

— ¿Dónde compras el tinte en ese tono? —la sonrisa en su rostro le indicó que no estaba bromeando. El chico con el que Rin compartiría pupitre el resto del año escolar soltó una risita.

—No me tinto el...

—Ya estás grandecito para avergonzarte por ello, sólo dime la boutique y te dejo tranquilo —insistió. Rin frunció el ceño. En su vida, nunca había tratado con muchas mujeres. A decir verdad, solo algunas cuantas le habían hablado (su madre, Gou, Yazaki, la abuela, Lori, su mejor amiga australiana en la secundaria, Hannah...). Sabía que no debía contestarle mal por más irritante que le pareciera. Lo sabía. Pero últimamente no tenía mucha paciencia y no se le antojaba andar limitando su vocabulario. Así que estaba dispuesto a mandarla a la mierda cuando el chico a su lado habló.

—Déjalo tranquilo, Emiko-san. Su cabello parece real —Rin suspiró y le dedicó una mirada al dueño de la voz.

El mundo estaba lleno de coincidencias. Comenzaba a pensar que todo había sido diseñado para joderle la vida y hacerlo cuadritos. Ese chico era el tipo grosero que le había empujado por la mañana. Quizá debía tragarse sus palabras, porque ese chico era precisamente quien, tras intercambiar algunas frases secas con la tal "Emiko", logró que la chica dejase de joder. Lo que Rin no sabía era que él podría ser su único aliado en esa universidad.

—Hisakawa Naoko —murmuró el chico.

—Matsuoka Rin —respondió en tono seco. El contrario dirigió la vista a la pizarra y le ignoró el resto de la clase.

Al pelirrojo no podía importarle menos, tenía cosas muchísimo más importantes en qué pensar, como en su próximo paso. El segundo. Sousuke decía que era muy fácil para los demás enamorarse o fijarse en la persona que los ignoraba de manera consciente, a propósito. Porque estaba en el ser humano querer lo que no tenía. En ese caso, atención.

Así que haría todo lo posible por aprenderse las rutas de Haru para ir y paseársele por enfrente e ignorarlo y que Haru se diera cuenta. Sonaba tan patético... Pero era lo que había, punto.

—Estaba viendo tu horario —musitó de pronto el chico a su lado. Habían pasado dos horas sin darse cuenta y ahora el profesor se había marchado. Se había pasado parte de su primer día en las nubes.

—No te metas en donde no te llaman —bramó. Naoko sonrió y lo golpeó suavemente con el codo.

—Tomas las mismas clases que yo. Tenemos un par de horas libres hasta la siguiente clase. Te recomiendo comer algo y descansar, porque el profesor de la materia que sigue es bastante estirado. Si pudiera impedirnos respirar, lo haría —se levantó para desperezarse antes de tomar su mochila y suspirar—. Siento lo de esta mañana, estaba algo molesto y me la tomé contra el mundo.

—Vale, no importa...

Rin entendía lo que era tener un mal día, sentir que todos merecían un poco de su mal humor y pagarla con los demás, por eso olvidó rápidamente el mal sabor que le dejó por la mañana. Se levantó también y salió del aula junto a su compañero, quien decidió que se le pegaría como una pulga o algo así. Eso le era extraño.

— ¿No tienes a dónde ir? —preguntó Rin con algo de brusquedad.

—Gastronomía anda suelta y no quiero toparme con ellos. De hecho, quisiera evitarlos a toda costa —Naoko observó los ojos rubíes del otro brillar. Soltó una suave risa y negó—. Siento que te gustó esa idea. ¿Conociste a alguien de ese edificio?

—Te dejaré pasar el rato conmigo —musitó, ignorando la última pregunta—. Pero hay que echarle un vistazo a los _chefcitos._

—Pero te he dicho que no quiero topármelos. Así que paso.

—Los miraremos de lejos. Solo quiero asegurarme de algunas cosas —Naoko observó a Rin por algunos segundos, analizando la propuesta. Finalmente, suspiró y, tallándose la parte trasera del cuello, asintió.

Naoko le guió a la azotea del edificio bajo de criminología, una extensión de tres pisos que se encontraba pegado al de seis. Gimnasios, según la creencia de Rin. El compañero del pelirrojo tenía el cabello de un tono amarillo y su piel era muy pálida. De cierta manera, le recordaba a Nagisa, solo que bastante más maduro y con los ojos de un bonito color verde. Era alto, un poco más que Rin pero estaba seguro que más bajo que Sousuke. Y tenía los músculos bien formados.

Gastronomía aún no salía de sus clases. Naoko informó que, normalmente, los de primero salían dentro de cinco minutos, pues contaban con una hora libre antes de su siguiente clase. El chico se encontraba apoyado completamente sobre la barda, con la barbilla en el barandal y mirando hacia abajo con cierto aspecto de decepción. Pero vale, Rin no sabía nada de eso ni si esa cara tan fea que estaba poniendo era de melancolía o algo así.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto de ellos? ¿Tienes algún amigo ahí? —cuestionó. No admitiría que tenía curiosidad, mejor fingiría que quería matar el tiempo. Naoko suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así. Aunque, en realidad, su horario está pegado en el edificio de administración. Y tengo buena memoria —le guiñó un ojo y Rin no pudo evitar bufar.

—Entonces, ¿no te agradan?

—Demasiado relajados para mi gusto, supongo. Es como si fuera una escuela de talentos. Hay únicamente prodigios. No se esfuerzan para nada, todos tienen talento natural.

—El esfuerzo termina ganándole al talento —murmuró Rin para sí. Naoko se mostró de acuerdo, pateándolo con suavidad en la pierna.

—El esfuerzo es lo que nos hace grandes personas. Luchar por lo que uno quiere... Eso es vivir.

Rin no podía ser más afortunado de encontrar a alguien que pensara como él. Sí, podía aceptar a Naoko como amigo.

A lo lejos se escuchó una campana y, minutos después, varios chicos y chicas comenzaron a salir del edificio de gastronomía, dirigiéndose a diferentes sitios, aunque la mayoría entró a un edificio en concreto.

— ¿Todos pasan el rato en la biblioteca? —cuestionó extrañado. Naoko soltó una risa y negó.

—La biblioteca está en la parte trasera de administración. Esa es la cafetería, idiota —el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—En internet decía que era una biblioteca.

—Lo era, hace tres años. Pero lo convirtieron en una cafetería cuando agrandaron administración —aún no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro. Quizá el que fuera así de amigable le hacía sentir a Rin cómodo—. A todo esto... ¿Por qué quieres espiar a los de gastronomía?

—Necesito ver a alguien solamente. Quisiera saberme sus horarios.

— ¿Una chica a quién conquistar?

Rin no tuvo las agallas para decirle que era a un chico.

SSSSSSSSSS

 _"¿Entonces? ¿Qué se supone que hará? Porque parece buena idea, pero sería desperdiciar mucho tiempo intentando crear eventos o algo así."_

Kisumi S.

 _"I'm a single lady, I'm a single lady. Hey, Kisumi, can you give me your cellphone number, please?"_

Hannah.

" _¿Ah? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?"_

Kisumi S.

 _"Yo la agregué. Ella insistió demasiado y dice que puede ayudar. Está pidiéndote el número telefónico."_

Rin M.

 _"Dile que se lo pasaré por privado"_

Kisumi S.

 _"I got it, bae"_

Hannah.

 _"Te entendió. Volviendo a lo otro, por el momento solo intentaré saber sus horarios. Me mudé a Tokio por él, esperaba que entendieras que, para mí, no es desperdicio de tiempo. Podría dedicarle cada minuto de mi vida."_

Rin M.

 _"Demasiado shojo para ti, Rin. Tu romanticismo supera los estándares."_

Sousuke Y.

 _"¿Qué significa bae?"_

Kisumi S.

 _"Concuerdo con Sou, por cierto. Yo opino que deberías meterte en su nuevo círculo social. Aunque hablamos de Haru, así que dudo que tenga más amigos que la tal Aki."_

Kisumi S.

 _"Bae significa Before anyone else. Es como llaman a alguien que tiene mucha importancia para ti, o algo así."_

Rin M.

 _"Nanase es el bae de Rin."_

Sousuke Y.

 _"¡Dejen de decir bae!"_

Hannah.

 _"¡Y Makoto es el tuyo!"_

Rin M.

Sousuke suspiró y bloqueó la pantalla del teléfono, guardándoselo en el bolsillo y recargándose en el sofá mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

¿Por qué era tan difícil fingir que todo estaba bien?

Dolía demasiado ignorarlo. Y dolía demasiado ser consciente. Su indecisión lastimaba a Makoto, lo lastimaba a él mismo. Pero él no había elegido eso. No era su culpa.

Era de humanos tener miedo. Cometer errores. Tomar decisiones en nombre de alguien más.

Nadie supuso nunca lo que Sousuke había sufrido desde el instante en que Haruka convirtió a Rin en su objetivo. El miedo que sintió de perder lo que más amaba, porque el amor de Rin nunca le había pertenecido y, aún si en ese momento lo tenía, era algo que desaparecería con el tiempo.

No le dejaron decidir y su miedo se transformó en ira. Toda su vida había sido dedicada a ese pelirrojo. Y no era una manera de culparlo por sus errores, no. Era que todo lo había hecho por ese sentimiento que albergaba en su interior. Por la sonrisa que Rin le mostraba al final del camino.

Y disfrutó la suavidad de esos labios contra los suyos. Los sonrojos que él causó y los abrazos que compartieron. Disfrutó cada momento sin saber que se lo arrebatarían tan bruscamente.

Sousuke nunca había tenido una oportunidad real con Rin. Lo sabía. Pero el engaño a veces dañaba menos que la verdad. Y si Rin podía fijarse en él por solo un momento...

Nadie supo ni sabría lo que sufrió aquél día en que Rin se declaró a Haru. Cuando decidió darse por vencido y escribió esa onceava regla que comprometía la virginidad de su mejor amigo. Del amor de su vida.

Porque nadie se interesó en sus sentimientos. A nadie le importó que él estuviera implicado. En la vida de Rin, él solo era un personaje secundario. En una película, seguro él moriría antes que los demás. Porque siempre había sido obvio que no era tan importante.

Y aun así luchaba por esa sonrisa. Por ese brillo que jamás le pertenecería. A pesar de que por dentro se hiciera añicos. A pesar de todo el torbellino que tenía en su interior.

—Sousuke... —sintió una caricia en la mejilla. Makoto lo miraba con preocupación y un suave sonrojo. El pelinegro se llevó la mano al rostro rápidamente.

—No es...

—Está bien. No tienes que ocultarlo. Nunca lo has ocultado cuando estás conmigo, ¿o sí? —le sonrió amablemente y se acomodó a su lado, poniendo una mano en la pierna del otro— Si quieres llorar, solo hazlo. No voy a decir nada, solo te abrazaré.

¿Por qué no podía ser importante? ¿Por qué no podía amar a Makoto por completo? ¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidarse de todo? Seguir adelante. Sentirse completo. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo bien?

Makoto lo abrazó toda la noche.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

 _Continuación. Paso dos. Ignóralo._

Naoko miraba a Rin de reojo mientras este suspiraba, recargado en el barandal de la azotea mientras observaba a los chicos de gastronomía dirigirse a la cafetería. No le había dicho nada, pero Naoko en verdad no creía que el pelirrojo pudiese aprenderse el horario de la chica en cuestión observando desde lejos. Suspiró y se sentó en el piso, recargando la espalda en el barandal.

Era el tercer día en que lo acompañaba y temía que se volviese rutina. No tenía nada en contra de que Rin estuviese enamorado, él también lo estaba, pero… Bueno, le parecía insano observar a lo lejos. No comprendía que era lo que ese pelirrojo tan extraño pretendía.

— ¿Por qué no te le acercas, simplemente? No creo que vaya a rechazarte —murmuró Naoko. Rin chistó.

—Bueno, ese no es mi plan —su voz sonó algo brusca. Rin no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo que iba a hacer. Aún si ni él ni Kisumi ni Sousuke sabían cómo lograr captar la atención de Haruka. El pelinegro seguramente pensaría que soñaba despierto o alguna idiotez parecida.

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan? Espera… —Naoko se irguió y miró al pelirrojo mientras este se sentaba a su lado— ¿Por qué tienes un plan?

—Digamos que ya estuve con esa persona, pero lo arruiné todo yéndome a Australia sin decirle nada —admitió. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia la cafetería—. Tengo hambre…

— ¿La dejaste? ¿Huiste a otro país?

—Yo no diría que huí… —Naoko lo detuvo, suspirando.

—Vale, vale… Entiendo un poco… Bien, entonces quieres remediar las cosas… ¿estás solo en esto? —cuestionó. Rin negó suavemente.

—Un par de amigos me dan consejos, pero ellos no estudian aquí. Y aún así no saben cómo podrían hacerme avanzar.

—Vale… ¿y cuál es el plan? —Rin adquirió un suave sonrojo y suspiró.

—Pasar de esa persona… Ya sabes, que sepa que estoy aquí por ella pero… —era lo más estúpido que Naoko había escuchado. Soltó una risa mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Rin del brazo.

—Bueno, tienes un nuevo aliado —sentenció con una sonrisa. Rin frunció el ceño e iba a negarse, pero entonces percibió maldad en el rostro del contrario—. Vamos a hacer que muerda de celos.

A Rin le gustaba esa idea. Si Haru demostraba celos… Si Haru reaccionaba a él… Entonces no todo estaba perdido. Tenían salvación. Podría remediar lo que su egoísmo destruyó de una manera tan estúpida e infantil. Haru era su único futuro y nunca debió renunciar a él.

Naoko caminaba más rápido que Rin, pues era más alto y, por ende, sus pasos eran más largos. Así que lo jalaba de la muñeca mientras el ceño de Rin temblaba con molestia. ¡No tenía que llevarlo como a un niñito! Aunque, si lo soltaba, quizá tendría que correr detrás del mayor.

Rin no podía negar que su nuevo amigo era demasiado lindo. Tenía el cabello rubio casi hasta los hombros y lo llevaba desordenado. Y sus ojos verdes eran bastante claros y parecían llenos de luz. Rin no quería preguntar, pero dudaba que el chico tuviese orígenes japoneses, pues la mayoría de los japoneses tenían el cabello oscuro. Aunque, recordando a Nagisa, sabía que no era imposible. Naoko, además, le parecía endemoniadamente conocido. Estaba seguro de habérselo topado en algún lugar, aunque quizá era solo que le recordaba a los australianos (no precisamente Hannah y Andrew).

Cuando entraron a la cafetería, el hermoso olor a comida recién preparada le inundó las fosas nasales. Su estómago rugió y, al parecer, Naoko estaba bastante cerca, pues le escuchó burlarse.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia la fila de la comida, dispuestos a comprar algo. Rin buscaba a Haru con la mirada, pero Naoko no le había soltado la muñeca y pronto sintió como lo apretaba fuertemente. El rubio miraba fijamente a un lugar en el área, Rin decidió seguir su mirada. Ahí, encontró a Haruka, sentada junto a Aki y algunas otras chicas y chicos que, supuso, eran amigos de Aki, pues Haru se veía incómodo.

— ¿Puedes soltarme la muñeca? —cuestionó Rin en tono brusco. Logró su propósito cuando Naoko se estremeció.

— ¿Eh? —cuestionó soltándolo y retrocediendo, confundido. Rin iba a reírse de él, obviamente, pero Naoko dio un paso en falso e, intentando sostenerse, derrumbó las bandejas de la barra.

El estruendo obtuvo la atención de la mayor parte de la cafetería, que quedó en completo silencio. Aunque al principio solo unos pocos los miraban, después todos estaban al tanto y mirándolos con irritación. Rin podía imaginarse lo que pensaban. ¿No podían ser menos escandalosos? Y Rin podía preguntar algo similar, ¿todos eran tan malhumorados?

—Son unos amargados. Gastronomía y Derechos se juntan todos los miércoles, así que ya sabrás —el chico frente a Naoko retrocedió apropósito, empujándolo. No todos se tomaban los insultos muy bien. El rubio se sostuvo de los hombros de Rin e hizo una mueca de espanto.

Rin, obviamente, iba a reírse de él, pero de reojo pudo observar a Haruka, mirándolo fijamente mientras Aki fruncía el ceño y seguía buscando el lugar de donde había provenido el estruendo. Rin desvió la mirada y ayudó a Naoko a recoger las bandejas, para entonces, la cafetería ya estaba rebosante de ruido nuevamente.

Rin, debía admitirlo, se sintió a salvo cuando abandonó la cafetería, acompañado de Naoko y un par de bandejas con platos llenos de carne y una soda cada uno. Su corazón había latido a mil cuando esos ojos que tanto amaba lo habían observado. Rin pudo desfallecerse ahí mismo.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan débil? ¿Cuándo había abandonado el _yo_ que regresó de Australia para ser una mezcla de su pequeño _yo_ de Sano y una colegiala enamorada?

Dejó la bandeja en una banca, junto al rubio, y estuvieron por sentarse, pero entonces alguien atacó a Naoko.

Unos brazos delgados y de apariencia delicada le rodearon el cuello a su amigo y Rin vio la sonrisa en labios de Naoko, pero esta se borró de inmediato.

—Nao —murmuró melosa esa voz que Rin tanto había comenzado a odiar. El rubio se giró y tomó a Aki de la cintura, sosteniéndola, antes de apartarla.

—Rin… —Y ahora era la voz de Haru. El pelirrojo no quiso voltear. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse y solo atinó a sentarse en la banca con movimientos bastante torpes, ignorando a Haru.

—Aki, ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Naoko, Rin distinguió una pizca de molestia en su voz.

Haru le puso una mano en el hombro y lo apretó con fuerza, lastimándolo. Rin sabía que estaba molesto, pero no iba a hacer nada al respecto. Quizá merecía que Haru le diera una paliza, como la que él le tiró a Sousuke hacía meses atrás. Rin se quejó un poco, apenas un sonido que salió de su garganta, casi imperceptible. Pero Naoko lo escuchó y tomó la muñeca de Haru con fuerza.

—Eh, déjalo tranquilo.

—Nao, suelta a Haru —exigió Aki. El rubio la miró y estuvo dispuesto a contestarle, pero el timbre sonó. La chica tomó la mano de Haru y lo haló hacia sí—. Nos vamos a clases. ¿Salimos esta tarde, Nao?

—No.

Aki asintió, suspirando, y se alejó junto con Haruka, que no dejaba de echar miradas de reojo a Rin, quien miraba su plato en silencio.

—No me digas que viniste desde Australia buscando a ese pedazo de mierda —gruñó el rubio. Rin estrelló su mano contra la mesa, levantándose.

—No me digas que ese pedazo de perra es tu novia.

Se miraron fijamente, debatiéndose mentalmente e indispuestos a ceder ante la mirada del otro. Inmóviles. Entonces Naoko soltó una risa. Asintió.

—Es mi novia. Pero desde que entró a la universidad se ha pegado como chicle a ese idiota de Nanase. Y Nanase tampoco la deja nunca. Pero aún así, no es una perra, Matsuoka. Así que no vuelvas a llamarla así.

—Y Haru no es una mierda.

—Tu gran amiguito me quitó a mi novia. Es una mierda.

El comentario le dolió más de lo que debería. Rin suspiró y volvió a sentarse. Una cosa era que él pensase que Aki le estaba robando el amor de Haru. Pero que la chica tuviese novio y ese mismo chico le dijese que le había robado a su novia… Era como si ambas partes de la historia coincidieran. Era como si las dudas se aclararan.

Comieron en silencio. Naoko estaba de malhumor. Desde hacía semanas había empezado a rechazar el que Aki lo invitase a salir. Ya tenía muchas malas experiencias. La chica lo invitaba, pero siempre salía algo que hacer con Nanase y le cancelaba.

Naoko estaba harto de perseguir a alguien que no estaba más con él. Sabía que debía terminar con ella, porque incluso si sus sospechas eran ciertas y Rin estaba involucrado de manera romántica con Haru, nada justificaba el actuar de la chica.

Naoko había perdido la batalla contra Haru, pero se aseguraría de que Aki perdiera contra Rin.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSS_**

Sousuke estaba en el departamento de Rin. La única razón era que no tenía las agallas para encarar a Makoto. Hacía dos noches había liberado todo su estrés. Su dolor. Había llorado en los brazos de ese castaño y Sousuke no tenía el valor para encararle. Estaba avergonzado. Porque sabía que Makoto era consciente del motivo de sus lágrimas. Sabía que él nunca iba a olvidar por completo a Rin. Sousuke sabía que Makoto sabía que no llenaba el vacío que el pelirrojo le había dejado.

Sólo Rin no lo sabía, ese chico lo dejaba quedarse porque era su mejor amigo. Porque le amaba como a un hermano (cosa que era mentira).

Rin estaba sentado en el sofá, al lado de Sousuke, mirando una película.

Le incomodaba sentirse cómodo, por más estúpido que sonase. Porque en su momento Sousuke había sobrepasado a Haruka. Sousuke le había hecho vivir. En su momento, lo quiso como a nadie. Pero ahora Haru volvía a reinar. Y a veces Rin se preguntaba si estaba bien. Había herido a muchas personas. Su hermana, Sousuke, Makoto, Haruka… A Naoko… Porque él era el causante de que Aki tuviera una oportunidad con Haruka. Él era quien había abierto la brecha.

—Rin, ¿puedo quedarme esta noche también? —la voz de Sousuke le hizo dar un respingo. Había estado sumido en sus pensamientos. Clavó sus ojos rubíes en el perfil del azabache, quién se mantenía sin mirarle. Bufó.

—Sousuke… No sé por qué tienes que preguntarlo. Por mí, quédate a vivir aquí —contestó en tono brusco. Y Sousuke sabía que iba en serio, aunque sonase molesto.

Y por eso, Rin nunca dejaría de gustarle.

 **SSSSSSSSSSS**

— ¿Por qué tu novio está con mi novio? —exigió saber Aki. Estaba muy molesta.

Se encontraban en el departamento de Haruka. La chica se había auto-invitado y Haru solo no le había cerrado la puerta en la cara porque ella entró primero. La observó por unos segundos y se encogió de hombros.

—Tu novio estaba con el mío —contestó. Aki dejó de caminar y lo encaró.

—Es lo mismo.

—No lo es.

—Lo es.

—No —Haru sacó la caballa congelada del refrigerador y prendió la estufa. Aki se sentó ante la mesa y gruñó en alto.

— ¡Volvió a rechazarme!

—Tú rechazaste a Naoko muchas veces más.

— ¡Porque estaba contigo! —Haru suspiró.

—Pero él es tu novio, yo no.

—Ese… imbécil de tu ex… —Aki soltó el aire— Va a hacer que _mí_ Naoko sea gay. Lo va a convertir y me lo va a quitar. Y luego va a ser tan imbécil como lo fue contigo y le romperá el corazoncito y yo…

—Si vas a hablar mal de Rin, vete.

Aki apretó los labios y negó, cruzando los brazos. Estaba demasiado celosa, Haru lo sabía, pero eso no justificaba que atacara a Rin. Además, lo único que importaba ahora era que el pelirrojo estaba en Japón. En el mismo campus que él. Haru tenía la necesidad de saber por qué. Sin embargo, dado a la actitud de Rin, suponía que no obtendría respuestas de él.

La chica estaba muy molesta y Haru no quería soportarla. De hecho, estaba hartándose de ella. Era buena amiga y todo eso, pero le era molesto que intentara incluirlo en su círculo social. Haru no disfrutaba estar rodeado de personas. Y extrañaba a sus otros amigos. Con los que había pasado toda la vida.

—Voy a ir con Naoko —decidió ella. Haru la ignoró—. Y tú… Si todavía quieres a Rin… Creo que el juego se acabó. Rin está aquí y la única razón debes ser tú. Si él lo dejó todo por ti, entonces… Yo lo perdonaría.

Aki se fue del departamento, dejando al ojiazul en completa soledad. Suspiró y siguió cocinando la caballa. Perdonar significaba olvidar. Pero, por más que quisiera, por más que intentaba…

No podía olvidar lo que Rin había hecho.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

 _"Paso tres. Hazte notar._

 _No solo lo ignores, eso no va a tener siempre su atención. Haz que note tu presencia, que no pueda apartar la vista de ti. Y entonces lo ignoras."_

La caligrafía de Naoko era bastante linda, a decir verdad. Rin la observó por unos segundos más antes de realmente percatarse de lo que el rubio había escrito. Rotó los ojos y murmuró la verdad: era una completa estupidez.

Por todos los… ¡Él era Rin Matsuoka! ¿Cuándo la indecisión había pasado a ser parte de su vida? ¿Por qué se había desviado tanto? ¡Nunca había tenido tantas dudas!

La ira comenzaba a arder en su interior, nuevamente, como hacía unos meses.

¿Por qué era capaz de abandonar sus sueños por el amor? Sencillamente, no había una respuesta. No encontraba solución a ese pequeño problema. ¿Por qué tener que abandonar algo para tener lo otro? ¿Por qué dejar atrás aquellas que fueron sus prioridades durante la mayor parte de su vida?

Naoko le había dejado aquella nota en el cuaderno en donde se suponía haría la tarea, pero Rin había comenzado a ver a la nada, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. ¿A quién le interesaba la tarea?

No podía serlo todo. No podía. ¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Por qué tenían que tambalearle el mundo? Se mordió el labio con algo de fuerza, cerrando los ojos e intentando concentrarse en encontrar una respuesta.

Entonces Sousuke tiró de su labio hacia abajo, librándolo de sus dientes y evitando que siguiese lastimándose… ¿El último beso? Había sido hace… No, no lo sabía. No podía recordarlo, porque de alguna forma pensó que… que quizá no era el fin. Rin lo miró, con esos ojos cristalinos que intentaba no ver nunca, a pesar de que le encantaban. Los ojos cristalinos de su mejor amigo a punto de llorar. Mejor amigo. Qué amarga sensación. Y qué manera de tenerlo tan presente.

—No te atormentes —ordenó, aunque fue, quizá, una especie de sugerencia. Rin se volvió a morder el labio y miró a otra parte.

¿Era ese el efecto que Haruka tenía? ¿Hacía a Rin tan vulnerable?

Esas eran preguntas que, lamentablemente para Sou, tenían una respuesta firme. Una que se había creado desde el momento en que Rin se marchó hacia Haru, en que formó un equipo de relevos sin él, en que Sousuke se quedó atascado en un segundo plano, mientras Rin continuaba en el primero. Sí, el amor de Rin era tal que el muy imbécil estaba dispuesto a todo, aún si su cabeza le decía que no. Pero el pelirrojo no era como él… Él sí se ponía un límite. Solo no tenía claro cuál era su límite.

—No entiendo —susurró Rin, Sousuke reconoció la molestia en su voz—. Cuando… cuando te gusta alguien… Lo que hace que te fijes en ella…

—Su personalidad —completó Sousuke, sintiéndose alegre al ver que Rin lo recordaba—. La forma en la que convive con los demás… Su cabello —tomó una de las hebras rojizas del contrario entre sus dedos, tirando de ella ligeramente. Luego acarició la comisura de la boca contraria—, sus labios, su sonrisa… Su complexión… Pueden ser muchas cosas y a la vez ninguna de ellas… No importa si es hombre, o si es mujer… Quizá te guste que su hermosa risa contagie a los demás, que te haga sonreír, así como nadie más puede hacerte sonreír —Rin cerró los ojos, impidiendo que las lágrimas escapasen, aunque no lo logró muy bien—. Quizá seas de esos locos que se enamoran de su voz, o su olor… pero eso del olor…

—Es un fetiche muy raro —completó. Sousuke asintió y tragó grueso.

—Rin, hay demasiadas cosas que pueden gustarte de esa persona…

— ¿Por qué no puedo amarte a ti? —cuestionó. Sousuke suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Porque no puedes amar a una persona que no se ama a sí misma tanto como te ama a ti… No debes amar a alguien que es capaz de renunciar a todo, incluso a su propia salud, por ti. No es sano.

—Entonces… Haru no debería…

—Tú jamás harías una estupidez como la que hice yo, por eso Nanase te ama. Tú puedes amarlo sin enloquecer. Puedes pensar por ti mismo sin depender de nadie más. Por eso puedes ser amado por la persona a la que tú amas.

"Sé que es difícil, Rin… Está claro —murmuró, acomodándose frente a la cama para tomar la mano del pelirrojo, acariciándola suavemente—. Es difícil darte cuenta de tu error hasta que estás pagando las consecuencias, pero las cosas deben ser así. ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

—Quiero que Haru me perdone —respondió, apretando un poco la mano contraria. Sousuke le levantó la barbilla. Rin supo que no le iba a mentir.

—Nanase no te va a perdonar, olvídate de todas las palabras de consuelo que te han dicho. Él no va a perdonarte nunca, Rin. Tú sabes que no lo hará. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, entonces?

Rin lo miró sin inmutarse, con una clara mueca de confusión en el rostro. ¿No iba a ser perdonado? ¿Por qué? Fueron muchas posibilidades las que cruzaron por su mente, muchísimas cosas que podrían pasar si Haru decidía "perdonarlo". Pero… Ninguna sonaba a perdón. El resentimiento iba a existir, el miedo jamás se iría. Si lo hizo una vez, lo haría más veces. No. Él no solo se había ido una vez. Se había ido muchísimas veces… ¿Por qué perdonar a alguien que huye? ¿Por qué continuaba intentándolo? La respuesta llegó a su mente, una muy obvia y tan clara que era tan estúpido como para pensar que había otra razón. No, no quería su perdón.

—Porque lo amo… Si él no me perdona… No tiene que perdonarme, solo tiene que saber que yo sí lo amo.

—Puedes decírselo, Rin. ¿Por qué viniste de Australia si puedes decírselo solamente? —El pelirrojo lo miró con molestia.

— ¡Porque yo lo dejé! No terminé con él, yo lo dejé ahí, en su cumpleaños mientras él esperaba que volviera de la habitación. Lo dejé ahí plantado con una carta llena de estupideces, ¿por qué creería que lo amo si lo que yo hice no parece más que una maldita burla? Ni siquiera yo me lo creería. Alguien que te ama, no te abandona. No cuando hay opción.

Sousuke soltó el aire y se levantó, despeinándole el cabello y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación, dispuesto a salir. Se recargó en la puerta, dándole la espalda a Rin.

— ¿Por qué lo abandonaste? ¿Simplemente no pensaste que hubiera nada más ahí? ¿Pensabas que estabas encerrado?

—No… Yo creí que eso no podía serlo todo… pero… De alguna forma yo no le creí a él… Nagisa le regaló un cuadro, las reglas que utilizó para conquistarme… Como un juego. Por eso decidí que no tenía el valor para despedirme. No cuando sabía que terminaría diciendo algo que yo no siento. Estuvimos juntos y todo fue tan… perfecto… Pero no podía ser solo eso, no podía estar ahí sintiéndome que él podía irse con quien quisiera, que tomaría esas estúpidas reglas y podría usarlas en cualquiera. Que así como yo caí, él podía hacer caer a más.

—Pensaste que eras un capricho.

—Intenté convencerme de que no… Pero ahora no estoy seguro.

—Si fueras un capricho, él no estaría tan distante, Rin. Si fueras un juego para él, no te habría dejado marchar. Uno no abandona a quien ama, sí. Pero amar significa también dejar partir.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSS_**

Naoko tenía que admitir que Rin se miraba… muy bien. Demasiado bien. Era, en toda el sentido, un hombre apuesto. O bueno, un joven apuesto. Incluso se había visto obligado a repasarlo un par de veces con la mirada. Y es que tenía el estilo de Rin, pero más… más notable.

Sus pantalones negros ajustados le hacían justicia a sus piernas. El suéter rojo poco ceñido a su cuerpo le hacía ver algo inocente, encantador. Pero se veía a la vez atractivo, pues en el cuello holgado podía verse el negro de la camisa interior, y parte de la piel de su hombro. Y su cabello… Si Haruka no decidía que ese chico era solo suyo, entonces… Bueno, Naoko no era homosexual, pero se lo podía proponer. O al menos mastur… no, mejor no.

La hora del descanso llegó. Entonces el par de amigos abandonó el aula en dirección a la cafetería, como ya les era de costumbre en las últimas dos semanas.

Ignorar a Haru no podía hacerse una costumbre para Rin y definitivamente _no se haría._ No había forma de evitar que Rin desviase la mirada hacia ese azabache de ojos azules… Que ahora se sentaba solo.

Por otra parte… Haruka. Él simplemente no sabía qué estaba sintiendo. Nunca había tenido esa sensación, en realidad, ni siquiera cuando Rin estaba con Sousuke. Nunca se había sentido desplazado a un segundo plano. Rin lo ignoraba tan abiertamente y él hacía tan poco para evitarlo…

No iba a negarlo, claro que no. Sabía lo que Rin intentaba hacer. No era muy discreto, a decir verdad. Sabía que Rin estaba ahí por él… Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía que Rin estaba ahí por sí mismo. _Igual que siempre_.

Haruka no sabía si quería seguir jugando a eso. Amaba a Rin, por supuesto. Pero… Rin… ¿Qué era lo que Rin amaba? A Sousuke no, lo había dejado por él… Y a él tampoco, lo había dejado por Australia.

No debería sentirse tan abatido por ello. Rin siempre había luchado por su futuro, no era ningún secreto. Las cosas que Rin detestaba Haru las sabía de memoria, o al menos la mayoría de ellas. Sentirse menos. Eso era lo que más detestaba, prácticamente. Y Haru también lo detestaba.

El mayor error que Haru cometió ese día fue alzar la mirada y toparse con la del pelirrojo que tanto atormentaba su mundo. Fue como si todas sus barreras cayeran. Fue como un pinchazo sin aviso previo. Algo puntiagudo clavándose en su pecho.

Se levantó y salió de ahí. No lo soportaba. Ya no quería seguir en eso. Rin lo había dejado. Siempre lo dejaba. Fingía que no podía continuar sin él y, cuando Haru se adaptaba, volvía a hacerlo. Volvía a irse. Como amigos, como novios, daba igual, dolía de la misma manera. No quería más ilusiones. Rin debía decidir.

Y fue entonces que todo perdió su sentido.

¿Qué hace que te fijes en una persona?

Sousuke lo había dicho en una visita. Hacía tiempo, cuando Rin había vuelto de Australia la primera vez. Su personalidad. Todo, nada. Cabello, sonrisa, labios. Todo. Y nada. Y Rin pensaba lo mismo. Por eso había repetido las palabras de su mejor amigo a Haruka en ese centro comercial, cuando Haru decidió que quería enamorarse.

Rin era una persona decidida. Esa era su mejor característica. Luchar. Esforzarse. Darlo todo.

¿Por qué demonios caería en un juego tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no había podido decidirse?

Él solo se estaba nublando el camino. Él estaba tomando decisiones confusas de las que se arrepentía. Él estaba dejando de ser el mismo, porque no quería que el "amor" le arrebatase todo lo que él era. Pero… Solo él podía decidir cuánto le arrebataba. Y decidía que no le quitaba nada.

Cuando salió de la cafetería, el aire fresco le pegó en la cara. Localizó a Haru caminando en dirección a su edificio, tan lento como le era posible. Tan… Haru.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando Rin lo tomó por la muñeca, provocando que se girara. Sus respiraciones chocaron, porque el pelirrojo no había frenado a tiempo y ambos casi caían. Haru lo miró por unos segundos, analizando la situación. Rin se quedó sin habla.

—Decidiste dejar de ignorarme.

—Sí… Bueno, no… Yo no estaba ignorándote… —se dio una bofetada mental. ¿De verdad decía estupideces cuando menos se requería? Pero Haru sonrió.

—Sigue ignorándome, Rin —se zafó del agarre y continuó caminando, dejando al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido. Agitó la cabeza, saliendo de la incredulidad, y jaló a Haruka del brazo, dirigiéndose a uno de los baños de la institución. No estaba vacío, pero Rin corrió a quien estuviese dentro con la mirada.

—No voy a seguir ignorándote… No es lo mío. Es lo tuyo y yo no juego como juegas tú —Haru asintió, sopesándolo.

— ¿Jugar? Yo nunca jugué contigo, Rin.

—No estoy diciendo eso… Es solo… Me estoy expresando.

—Expresarte es lo tuyo, esto que estás haciendo…

—Es lo tuyo. No explicarse… Es lo que haces tú.

—Ve al punto, tengo clases.

Las manos de Rin apresaron las mejillas del azabache, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Sus labios se tocaron. Tan suaves y cálidos, justo como recordaban que eran. Tener sexo de reconciliación en los baños de la universidad no fue buena idea. Porque, para iniciar, no hubo reconciliación. Solo sentimientos confusos por parte de ambos. No querían que fuese así. No, no iba a ser así. Y, para terminar, tampoco hubo sexo. Haru se separó de los labios de Rin y murmuró un adiós.

 _Sigue ignorándome._

Una horrible forma de terminar con una relación. Porque Rin estaba ahí por él. Y Haru se marchaba por él. Porque Rin… él siempre pensaba a futuro. Y Haru, por más que lo amara, no sabía si quería seguir estando ahí.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 _Primero que nada, no me odien c: Bueno, sí, si quieren. He tardado mucho con las actualizaciones, pero he tenido mucha tarea y muchos gatitos que cuidar._

 _Ahora, quizá este capítulo sea confuso, pero vamos, todas las cosas que escribo son confusas. Es parte de mi diversión personal. Yo ya les dije. Este cap es mi manera de decir: La única forma de evitar que se roben a tu seme es no tener reglas. Todo se permite. Así que… :'v divago._

 _Las invito a leer mis nuevos fics: Errores (HaruRin). Ámame más (MakoHaru). Manía (MPREG/HaruRin)._


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

—Lo… Lo que sucede es que te adelantaste en los pasos, solo íbamos en el tres… y… ¡Saltaste hasta el veinticinco!

Naoko miraba a Rin con algo de, había que admitir, desesperación. Se encontraban en el departamento de este último, junto a Sousuke y Kisumi, el pelirrojo estaba hundido en su cama. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan perdido.

La primera vez que se había sentido así, fue cuando chocó con ese muro, cuando sintió que quizá no servía para nadar. Siempre se resumía a lo mismo, vencer a Haruka. Y siempre resultaba igual, Haru siempre iba a ganarle.

Y por eso estaba tan estancado, completamente enamorado de ese idiota que solo estiraba la mano y lo conseguía todo. Y por eso sentía que se derrumbaba. Pero, contra todo pronóstico –Rin sabía que lo consideraban un llorón-, no había lágrimas surcando por sus mejillas. Solo se abrazaba a su almohada favorita, hundido en todo y nada.

— ¿Veinticinco pasos no es demasiado? —cuestionó Kisumi, cruzando una pierna sobre otra y acomodándose en el sofá— Aunque tratándose de Haru… Cincuenta pasos sería lo correcto.

—Cincuenta y dos, quizá —corroboró Sousuke, sentándose a un lado del cuerpo de Rin.

— ¿Están tratando de animarme o solo se burlan? —Rin ladeó un poco la cabeza, para poder ver el rostro de su mejor amigo, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Rin, no puedes deprimirte por algo así, yo ya te lo expliqué.

—No me estoy rindiendo, es solo que… No voy a seguir con esto de los pasos, quizá todo salga mejor si lo hago… Algo más natural —Naoko rodó los ojos y se sentó a un lado de Kisumi.

—Ya era hora. Me daba un poco de pena decirlo, pero, para ser sincero… Lo de las reglas es demasiado… Estúpido, no eres un niñito intentando gustarle a la niña que te gusta, ¿cierto?

—Si no conoces toda la historia, no hables —cortó Kisumi, luego acomodó las piernas en el regazo contrario. Naoko suspiró.

—En realidad, creo que tiene razón. Cuando supe lo que Haru hacía me pareció muy estúpido… Pero también es… Estrategia.

Sousuke suspiró en cuanto Rin comenzó a explicar los puntos buenos y malos de lo que estaban haciendo y el porqué debían dejarlo.

A decir verdad, ya todo estaba careciendo de sentido y, en teoría, no quedaba más por hacer.

Si el dolor era más que el amor, para Haruka, entonces no había forma de cambiarlo. Tendrían que actuar de otra manera y, lamentablemente, Rin debía estar solo en eso.

No le iba a seguir resolviendo la vida cuando apenas y podía con la suya…

Ahora que lo mencionaba, tenía un novio molesto en alguna parte de Tokio y lo mejor era que Rin se resolviera solo y él estuviese con Makoto. Ambos tenían algo que arreglar. Solos.

No planeaba seguir de la misma manera, como un perrito meneándole la cola a su persona favorita cuando su dueño era otro… Vale, que Sousuke estaba pensando en muchas tonterías, él no era ningún perro y Makoto no era su dueño, aunque su persona favorita sí era Rin.

De cualquier manera, el punto era que ahora Rin debía pelear por sí mismo en todos los sentidos, sin ayuda de nadie. Tal y como las personas normales hacían. ¿Podían darle consejos? Sí, ¿podían apoyarlo? ¡Por supuesto! Pero no más el planear por él.

Y al parecer Rin tenía la misma idea. Abandonaba la pelea en conjunto. Eran él y Haru, nadie más. Una relación era de dos y, aunque agradecía el apoyo, era hora de caminar a tientas. Haruka era un camino oscuro que él debía descifrar. _Su_ camino.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

Makoto estaba en completa soledad, leyendo un libro dentro de su apartamento en su cómodo y no tan cálido sofá. No sabía exactamente que debía sentir, llevaba dos días sin saber nada de Sousuke, y, aunque lo entendía, no lo justificaba.

Había sido la primera vez que veía a Sousuke llorar y por más mal que sonase, le había gustado. El que confiase en él, que se abriera.

Pero Sousuke había sido como una de esas plantas del océano, que se cerraba en cuanto hacías algún movimiento. ¿O quizá eran animales? Makoto no lo sabía y de todas formas no era relevante en la situación. No le había gustado que huyera. ¿Quién se creía para dejarlo de esa manera después de haberlo abrazado toda la noche?

Fuese como fuese, se encontraba solo en ese instante. Hasta que tres suaves golpes irrumpieron el silencio.

Makoto se quitó los lentes y cerró el libro, dejándolo en la mesita con las gafas sobre él. Caminó a paso lento en dirección a la puerta, quitándole el cerrojo y la cadenita antes de abrir.

Observó los ojos azules de Haruka, mirando con fingida indiferencia hacia otra parte. Evitó sorprenderse y se hizo a un lado, en silencio, dejándolo pasar.

— ¿Y Aki-chan? —cuestionó el castaño, el otro se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

— ¿No está Sousuke contigo?

—Se está quedando en lo de un amigo, es todo lo que sé. No me ha llamado ni nada.

—Pensé que Sousuke había conseguido un apartamento pequeño antes de venir a Tokio.

—Lo tiene, pero está evitándome a mí —se encogió de hombros, cerrando la puerta—. No va a estar en donde yo pueda buscarlo… De hecho, me pregunto si ha ido a su apartamento al menos una vez…

Haruka se sintió un completo mal amigo. Él no era el único con problemas, el único afectado por Rin y las estupideces que le rodeaban. Qué problemático. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien así?

Quizá era un masoquista, pero Makoto lo sería el doble. Rin como mínimo le correspondía y lo amaba, únicamente a él. Pero ese castaño… Sousuke no le correspondía y él… Sonreía, incluso aunque le doliera.

Y por eso era su mejor amigo, porque su comprensión lo abarcaba todo, sin importar nada. Perdonaba, escuchaba, entendía. Yazaki jamás podría superar todo lo que Makoto era. Nadie lo podía superar.

Quizá hubiese sido mejor enamorarse de él, sería más sencillo, porque se entendían por completo. Con Rin, todo era… nuevo. A veces estaba enojado, a veces estaba muy feliz. A veces lloraba, a veces reía. A veces todo era competencia, luego todo era amistad. No aclaraba sus sentimientos, solo actuaba porque pensar le restaba mucho tiempo.

Rin no se rendía…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, entonces, el castaño. Haru se sentó en el sofá y miró a su amigo— Solo de visita, ¿no?

—Puedo irme, si te molesta.

A Makoto jamás le molestaría la presencia de Haru, a pesar de cualquier inconveniente que se pudiese presentar. Fueron amigos al principio y lo serían hasta el final, no importaba si a veces, Haruka dudaba.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? Creo que tengo algo de caballa, la pondré a descongelar…

—No tengo hambre... ¿Cómo te va en la universidad? —Makoto suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—Pues… Va bien, es algo complicado, pero nada que no pueda hacer. ¿Qué tal te va a ti?

—Bueno, desde que Rin se mudó todo se ha puesto tenso.

Un segundo, ¿qué? ¿Qué había dicho Haru? Rin… ¿Rin se había mudado a Japón? ¿Había regresado?

Era completamente consciente de que Sousuke charlaba con Rin el último día en que estuvieron juntos, pero ahora todo tenía más sentido… Rin estaba en Japón y eso había causado que Sousuke se rompiera. Porque eran humanos y por más duro que pareciese ser, ese pelirrojo siempre era capaz de doblarlo a su gusto.

—Entonces… Sousuke se está quedando en lo de Rin —concluyó, con un tono pesado. Haru sintió su corazón detenerse un segundo, a pesar de que en el fondo lo sabía, escuchar que otra persona también lo pensaba era demasiado. Estaba celoso, innegablemente celoso. Pero Makoto… Makoto no estaba celoso, estaba… Haru podía ver que la decepción era demasiado grande.

Rin. Ese era el problema siempre. Él.

—Estoy cansado de que todo esté alrededor de Rin —se quejó Makoto, echándose el cabello hacia atrás y soltando un suspiro.

—Desde que era un niño siempre vino a molestarnos —corroboró Haruka. El castaño negó, no estaba del todo seguro de eso.

—Rin no me parece molesto, pero supongo que es bastante… bueno para la vida de algunos. La tuya, por ejemplo. Y la de Sousuke. Le da una razón para esforzarse.

— Pero siempre causa problemas.

—Eso no lo voy a negar, pero aún así sigue siendo nuestro amigo. Antes que todo, ¿no? —Haruka lo miró por algunos segundos, luego se mostró frustrado.

— ¿Por qué dices eso tú? No te veo siendo amigo de Sousuke.

—No puedo ser amigo de Sousuke sobre todas las cosas porque, para empezar, nunca fuimos amigos. No tenemos un pasado juntos, a diferencia de nuestro pasado con Rin.

—No entiendo a qué viene eso, ¿quieres que lo perdone?

—No, no quiero que lo perdones. Lo que hizo no estuvo bien. Pero también hay que considerar que su relación está rompiendo la amistad entre todos nosotros y él.

—Hoy le dije que me ignorara —comentó Haru, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos, Makoto lo miró atentamente—. Me besó… Y yo le volví a decir que me ignorara. No sé si piense seguir con esto.

 _"No sé si puedo seguir intentando olvidar a Rin."_

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Aclaración: A pesar de que Sou se quedaba con Makoto, él no mencionó que Rin había regresado for evah dado a los asuntos que todos conocemos~._

 _¡Perdón! Nah, no lo lamento. Sé que he tardado mucho y vengo escribiendo poco, pero realmente necesitaba un respiro, pues estuve a nada de cancelar todas mis historias. Hasta había hecho la nota de aviso. Pero no voy a rendirme, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. ¡Y aquí estoy! Recuperada de mi pequeño estancamiento de mini depresión. Algunas de las lectoras conocen a la persona que causó eso (la culpo abiertamente, sí) y agradecería que no le mencionaran el estado en el que entré porque acabo de salir;3_

 _En fin… ¡Gracias por sus comentarios alentadores y por seguirme leyendo! En verdad, yo no sería nada sin ustedes, solo un simple humano inútil. Espero que les haya agradado y, aunque no lo crean (pero deberían esperárselo viniendo de mí), ¡ **Cómo evitar que se roben a tu seme** está llegando a su final! Sí, solo había planeado quince capítulos pero esto se… se descontroló, literalmente. Así que **… ¿Tienen dudas? ¡Díganmelas y yo las aclararé en los últimos cinco capítulos!**_

 _Las adoro, muchísimas gracias._


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Kisumi tenía un problema enorme.

Él siempre era desplazado. Esos a quienes llamaba "mejores amigos" siempre terminaban haciéndolo a un lado. Eran ellos y los otros, pero todo sin incluirlo a él. Simplemente no lo entendían, él veía todo desde arriba y debía mantenerse callado, porque el rechazo de Haruka le era notable y dudaba mucho que hubiese cabida para él en el mundo de Rin y Sousuke. Makoto… él simplemente nunca lo miraba más que por amabilidad. Y ahí estaba su mayor problema. Él era siempre un entrometido, pero ¿qué remedio le dejaban? ¡No podía simplemente quedarse observando! Era injusto, lo viesen por donde lo viesen. ¡El problema eran Sousuke y Makoto!

Tan estúpidos y tan cegados por sus costumbres tan idiotas.

Makoto debería abrir la boca de una maldita vez y reclamar lo que era suyo. Y Sousuke… ¡Por los dioses! ¡Sousuke debería de una vez dejar la _idea_ de que amaba a Rin! ¡Rin era su mejor amigo! Ese imbécil tan grandote estaba tan claramente confundido… Entendía, claro que entendía. Rin "siempre fue su todo". Pero Rin no era más un bebé llorón a quien debía proteger. La muerte de su padre ya no era reciente. Había madurado. Había abierto sus estúpidas alas… Y las piernas también, a nadie iba a engañar. Sousuke, ¡Rin nunca sería la princesa de su cuento!

¿Qué qué podía gustarle de una persona?

Sousuke decía las cursilerías que Rin le había enseñado. ¿Cuál era el amor en realidad? ¿No se suponía que no dañabas a quien amabas? Por supuesto que no. ¡Si amabas a alguien le harías muchísimo daño! ¡Pero era parte del jodido y miserable amor!

Palabrerías y acciones sin sentido. Eso era el amor.

Y la manera en que Sousuke miraba a Rin no se comparaba con la manera en que miraba a Makoto. Makoto era la ruta de Sousuke, pero él no conocía más allá de Rin. Ese era el problema.

Y él… Bueno, esa era su humilde opinión.

Eso era lo único que pensaba mientras daba vueltas en el parque cercano al departamento de Rin. Una solución. Todo se reducía a una simple y sencilla solución. Se desencadenaría un efecto dominó. Abrirían sus estúpidos ojos.

Y las personas a quienes más amaba serían felices otra vez. Porque eso era lo que a Kisumi le importaba. No era relevante si volvía a ser llamado de una forma vulgar.

—Kisumi —Makoto alzó la mano y la agitó suavemente, a forma de saludo. El pelirrosa le sonrió de esa manera burlona que le caracterizaba— ¿Para qué me llamaste hasta aquí?

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

— ¿Estás seguro de que te irás ya? Sabes que no me molesta si quieres quedarte más días —repitió Rin por enésima vez, recargado en el marco de la puerta en la habitación, donde Sousuke terminaba de arreglar sus cosas en una maletita deportiva.

Sousuke había decidido que era hora de regresar a su departamento y, aunque Rin lo entendía, no quería que se marchase. Era su apoyo para todo, su mejor amigo. Obviamente, quería tenerlo cerca de él, porque así debía haber sido siempre.

Pero las cartas de Rin dejaron de llegar en un pasado. Y ahora el mismo Rin había dejado de llegarle. El pelirrojo por fin había abandonado la habitación del extraño sueño de Sousuke, porque él había abierto los ojos. Se lo había preguntado muchas veces y se había dado cuenta de que no resistiría perder a Makoto.

—Estoy seguro, Rin —murmuró, cerrando por fin la maletita. El aludido le sonrió levemente y asintió—. Puedes venir a visitarme si quieres. Pero, de todas formas…

—Iré a comer en donde harás de mesero, de vez en cuando —afirmó. Se sentía muy raro, como si eso fuese más que una despedida. Sentía que estaba perdiendo una parte de sí. Pero era la parte de sí que ya no le pertenecía.

—No vayas a llorar —se burló. Rin entrecerró los ojos y bufó.

—No me jodas, ya vete.

—No me estoy yendo al otro lado del mundo, solo viviré en la zona este de Tokio, no seas dramático.

— ¡El único que está siendo dramático eres tú! ¡Ya vete de aquí o tendrás que esperar el tren dentro de tres horas!

Sousuke lo miró con diversión y asintió. Rin tenía razón, el tren que le levaba a la zona que quería estaba por salir, pero no tendría que esperar tres horas si lo perdía. Tendría que esperar toda una noche, pues era el último del día en esa zona. Chocaron los puños a forma de despedida y Sousuke por fin se marchó, dispuesto a tomar las riendas de su vida en un camino diferente al que había tomado Rin. Porque el mundo de Rin estaba cerrado para él. Así que, decidido, se dirigió a la estación más cercana con la única intención de llegar a su departamento apenas estrenado y descansar un buen rato.

Sousuke no llegó a su casa esa noche.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Rin había abandonado por completo las reglas que había comenzado a imponer en cuanto llegó a Japón e incluso desde Australia, pero eso no significaba que no podía hacer uso de su "enorme" cerebro para crear una estrategia de conquista.

O recuperación, más bien.

Aki Yazaki era una potente rival, Haru parecía estar fijado en ella a pesar de que todos dijeran lo contrario. Si a Rin le parecía, debía ser así. Por ello, se pasó la mitad de la noche anotando ideas en un pequeño bloc de notas, desechando cada una de ellas conforme aparecía una nueva, aunque al final cayó en cuenta de que todo se resumía a lo mismo y prefirió dormir.

Pero la idea general estaba ahí e iba a ponerla en marcha.

, pro

Iba a enamorar a Haruka como diese lugar. Repetiría cada acción, haría todo lo que pudiese hacer, porque su error debía ser enmendado. Ese día, el mundo de Rin se iluminó. Una carta se había deslizado por la rendija de su puerta. Y, al abrirla, la felicidad lo invadió.

¡Lo habían aceptado en el equipo donde Haru tenía la beca!

Cumpliría todos sus sueños porque él había nacido para luchar. Para vencer.

La mañana del día siguiente, Rin pudo ver la mañana más brillante. Todo relucía, era radiante. Caminó por las calles de Tokio hasta tomar el tren que lo dejaría cerca de la universidad, donde se encontraba esperándolo con Aki a un lado.

Rin casi sintió la furia correr por su cuerpo entero, pero algo en la cara de ambos le decía que no debía preocuparse. Aki parecía triste mientras hablaba con Naoko, que estaba claramente rechazándola. Le pedía un tiempo separados, para aclararse. Rin no quiso intervenir y, saludando brevemente, entró a las instalaciones, encontrándose a Haruka sentado bajo uno de los árboles mientras leía un recetario. Quizá estaba aprendiendo una nueva manera de preparar la caballa y la pondría en práctica ese día.

Sin dudarlo y nervioso, se sentó a su lado, provocando que el contrario bajase el libro para mirarlo y rotar los ojos.

—Rin —saludó por mera educación. El pelirrojo se apoyó en sus manos, inclinándose hacia atrás.

—Vamos a ser amigos —sentenció antes de volver a poner la mirada sobre el pelinegro, que ahora estaba viéndolo también.

—Rin, no creo que…

—Voy a dejarte en claro que soy el único que puede mostrarte vistas nuevas —declaró. Haru sonrió en su interior, desviando la mirada con fingido desinterés.

— ¿De verdad? —Rin se levantó y estiró la mano.

—Ven conmigo. Voy a mostrarte un mundo diferente a cualquiera que hayas conocido.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sousuke no supo qué sentir en ese momento. Había salido del departamento de Rin y había caminado tranquilamente hacia la estación, imaginando que pronto podría ver a Makoto de nuevo y, así, intentaría hacer las paces.

Pero su decisión fue desechada y pisoteada. No iba a descansar ese día.

La ira recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo. No entendía por qué venía a toparse con una escena tan odiosa. Irritante. Imposible. Asquerosa. Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba caminando hacia el lugar, con paso firme y una mirada que mataría al mismísimo soberano del infierno. ¡Pero tenía razón para estar así!

Kisumi y Makoto estaban besándose. ¡Estaban besando a _su_ Makoto! ¡Y eso no lo iba a permitir!

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que me llamaste para abrir mis ojos? —Kisumi asintió, provocando que Makoto soltara una risa suave— No lo comprendo.

— ¡Es que no te das cuenta! De seguro crees que todos quieren a Rin, pero no es así —intentó explicar. Makoto suspiró. Rin, siempre Rin—. Sousuke _te ama_. A ti.

—Kisumi, me alegra que me hayas llamado, pero no quiero escuchar esa clase de…

— ¡De eso estoy hablando! ¡Le sacas la vuelta! ¡Deberías pedirle a Sousuke que decida de una vez! ¿Por qué aguantas esto si sientes que está jugando contigo? ¡El amor no es suficiente! Piensa en ti mismo y no en tus pollitos.

— ¿Pollitos? —Kisumi rotó los ojos y fue a darle un golpecito en la frente, pero terminó dándole más fuerte de lo deseado— ¡Ouch! —se quejó el castaño. Kisumi lo tomó rápidamente de las mejillas.

— ¡Lo siento! No quería, yo solo…. Perdón, pensé que…

—Kisumi, vete de aquí antes de que te golpeé.

La voz de Sousuke heló a Makoto por completo, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío. Kisumi se marchó, pues quizá y ese encuentro había sido el destino. Makoto miró al pelinegro con cierto reproche y suspiró cansinamente antes de mirar a otra parte.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Makoto?

—Me pregunto lo mismo, Sousuke. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Sabía que la pregunta no era tan simple, así que el aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Pasaba el rato con Rin.

Makoto no había esperado una respuesta diferente, pero aún así aquello le dolió. Apretó los puños y soltó el aire, asintiendo levemente y dándose la vuelta con la intención de dirigirse a casa, pero inconscientemente sabía que Sousuke lo iba a seguir. Había algo de lo que debían hablar.

Subieron al tren y se sentaron en unos de los muchos asientos libres, en completo silencio. Solo habían unas cuantas personas además de ellos, pero no por ello hablarían ahí. El silencio duró lo mismo que la trayectoria duró. Ambos chicos bajaron en la estación cercana a donde Makoto vivía y, una vez adentro, aquella falta de sonido se volvió completamente incómoda.

—Tienes que decírmelo claramente —exigió Makoto de pronto. Sousuke analizó las palabras del contrario y asintió brevemente.

—Tienes que preguntarlo claramente —contestó. El castaño se relamió los labios y talló la parte trasera de su cuello antes de asentir.

—Elige. Yo o Rin. No vas a tenernos a los dos y posiblemente nunca recuperes a Rin, pero yo no soy un reemplazo. Ya no voy a aceptar que estés conmigo amándolo a él —sentenció. Sousuke le miró fijamente.

—Comprendo.

—Sousuke… —Makoto apretó los labios y se acercó un poco, aunque aún se sentía muy lejos del más alto— Elígeme a mí —y Sousuke sonrió.

—Eso estoy haciendo —respondió, acercándose al castaño. Pero Makoto negó y retrocedió.

—No, no me elijas porque yo te lo pido…

—No estoy eligiéndote porque me lo pidas.

Las manos del pelinegro capturaron las del castaño, entrelazando sus dedos mientras se inclinaba, juntando su frente con la contraria y mirándolo desde ahí, apreciando la vista que se había perdido por tanto tiempo. Acarició la nariz contraria con la propia.

—Tú debiste ser siempre mi elección.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 _¡Hola! Pasó mucho tiempo, ya lo sé. Pero bueno, no tenía ánimos c: En fin…. **La historia de SouMako no acaba aquí**. Solo para que no vayan a pensar que las cosas terminan así de fácil c: _

_No tengo más que decir, espero actualizar mis otras historias. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _-MikaShier._


	17. Capítulo 17

**En el último apartado del capítulo, pueden saltarse el rollo si no es el tipo de lectura que les gusta. Los últimos tres párrafos son el cierre del capítulo. Solo advierto. Ah, porque es limón. Y pues escribo limón del asco.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

* * *

La decisión que Rin había tomado ese día en Japón había perdurado y dado frutos, tal y como él mismo esperaba de su propio esfuerzo. No se sentía presumido al decir que, en verdad, las cosas podían haber sido de otro modo. Vale, le estaba imponiendo sus sentimientos a Haruka nuevamente, pero, al menos, podía sentir que rozaba con los dedos un nuevo romance con él. Podía ver en los ojos del azabache que cada vez más lo aceptaba nuevamente en su vida. Rin se sentía excepcionalmente feliz.

Una semana había pasado de aquél encuentro en los jardines de la universidad, donde Rin había prácticamente arrastrado a Haru hacia un lugar más privado y le había dicho con palabras claras que se planteara la idea de que serían amigos, porque no iba a aceptar un "vete" como respuesta. No de nuevo.

Haru, con un suspiro y fingiendo hacer un gran sacrificio, había murmurado que esa tarde se reuniría con Makoto y, por supuesto, Rin podía asistir a dicha reunión.

El pelirrojo se había encantado. Y Haru disfrutó ver ese brillo triunfante en sus ojos y la sonrisa que intentaba ocultar. Ah, Rin. ¿Por qué se convertía en su debilidad nuevamente?

Los principios de Rin Matsuoka eran realmente cuestionables. Haru se encontraba preguntándose en muchas ocasiones el porqué de las acciones del pelirrojo y, en cada ocasión, se había respondido a sí mismo que Rin se amaba lo suficiente como para conseguir absolutamente todo lo que quería. Se amaba lo suficiente como para que sus propios principios cambiasen a su entera conveniencia. Y él lo amaba lo suficiente como para doblegarse de vez en cuando.

Lo cierto era que Rin no había hecho ninguna insinuación amorosa, cosa que sorprendió al azabache. Bien era dicho y repetido en innumerables ocasiones que cada poro del ojicarmín expulsaba romanticismo. Pero, tal y como Rin había declarado en aquella ocasión, serían solo amigos.

Rin, a decir verdad, estaba conteniéndose. Ganas no le faltaban de comentarle a Haruka lo atractivo que se veía cada mañana y lo mucho que le enojaba los atrevimientos de Aki Yazaki. Aunque en realidad era consciente de que no eran "atrevimientos" en toda la palabra.

Comenzaron a sentarse juntos en las horas libres. Naoko se pegaba a Rin y Haru tenía que aguantarse la molestia que eso le causaba a Aki y aguantarse la molestia que causaban en su propia persona. Haru estaba experimentando un sentimiento… Algo posesivo. Pero el único indicio de ello era la manera en que miraba a Rin.

—Sí, sí —respondió Naoko mientras reía. A Haru le parecía que estaba convulsionándose. Era tan poco… elegante. Aunque Haru tampoco podía llamarse a sí mismo de esa manera—. E-Entonces… No puedo decirlo —carcajeó. Rin soltó una risa y negó varias veces antes de voltearse hacia Haru.

— ¡Es que se le cayó la crepa en la fuente del centro! —continuó Rin. Haru quiso rotar los ojos. Habían estado así todo el rato, pues Naoko intentaba contar algo que había sucedido el día anterior, cuando fueron a hacer quién-sabía-qué juntos. Pero, dado a que la risa histérica del odioso ex novio de su amiga le impedía hablar, Rin había comenzado a contar por partes lo que había sucedido cuando se encontraron con Kisumi— ¡Es que…! ¡Su cara! ¡De verdad parecía que iba a echarse a llorar!

—Baja la voz —pidió Aki con una mirada de fastidio—. Está bien que nos cuenten, pero sean un poco discretos, varias personas nos están mirando extraño.

— ¡Pues yo no creo que sea molesto! —Debatió Naoko, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Rin— De hecho, quizá así podamos conocer a alguien que compre a este idiota —musitó con una sonrisa inocente. Rin le dio un codazo, apartándolo.

—No estoy en venta. Además, si alguien me quisiera… ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! Estoy muy ocupado.

—Ah, sí. Haruka dijo que habías entrado al equipo donde está él —musitó la chica, abriendo su cartoncito de leche y poniéndole una pajilla—. Casualmente.

—Sí —Rin sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina ante la mirada acusadora que Yazaki le regalaba. Pero no iba a dejar que eso le afectase. Se había planteado la idea de no volver a echarse atrás. Ganar a toda costa—. Bueno, busqué muchos equipos, pero me han dicho que es el mejor de la zona. Además de que está cerca de donde vivo.

Era mentira. Rin no había escuchado tales cosas en ningún lugar, pero… Ya que Haruka había optado por ese equipo, él deducía que malo no podía ser. Otra mentira era el hecho de dónde vivía. Tenía la suerte de que Haruka no hubiese nunca propuesto ir a su apartamento, porque el lugar donde Rin estaba rentando estaba a varias estaciones de donde el equipo entrenaba. Estaba mintiendo porque no quería que Haru pensase que había mutado en un acosador.

—Nanase, ¿cómo te va en esa cafetería? —cuestionó Naoko, interrumpiendo la presión que Aki estaba a nada de ejercer sobre Rin. El azabache le dedicó una mirada rápida al contrario y se encogió de hombros.

—Bien… Me aumentaron la paga —comentó como si nada. Aki se mostró emocionada de inmediato y, antes de que Rin pudiese decir nada al respecto, habló.

— ¡Vamos de compras! ¡Dijiste que querías un nuevo bañador! Es tiempo. Iba a pedírtelo antes, de todas formas. Incluso si no compras nada, quiero que me acompañes. Tienes un ojo crítico en vestuario —señaló con una amplia sonrisa, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos—. Y… Y… No iba a decírtelo, pero… ¡Ya salió el nuevo volumen del manga que te comenté!

—Haru casi escupe su leche. Tosió un poco y miró a la chica con irritación— ¡Te lo prestaré en cuanto lo termine de leer! Así quizá aprendas nuevas maniobras para...

La conversación de Aki hizo que tanto Rin como Haruka adquirieran un suave sonrojo. Naoko la miró con una sonrisa disimulada. Esa era la chica de la que se había enamorado. Hablando hasta por los codos del género que más le gustaba. La sonrisa que mostraba era genuina y sus ojos brillaban, producto de la emoción. En ese momento, no quedaba rastro de la Aki que Rin odiaba. La Aki que él mismo odiaba.

— ¡Vale! Te acompañaré, pero cálmate —aceptó entre dientes. La chica emitió un gritito de emoción y se terminó la comida, levantándose.

—Bueno, yo me voy a clases primero… ¡Hasta luego! —agitó la mano rápidamente y tomó su bolso junto a la bandeja, dejando esta última arriba de la caja del bote de basura antes de salir corriendo de la cafetería.

— ¿No entras a clase con ella? —cuestionó Rin, llevándose un pedacito de fruta a la boca. Haru negó.

—Ella toma clases de francés. Yo tomo la de inglés, pero no importa si llego tarde. De todas formas, dudo que apruebe esa materia.

Y Naoko lo supo desde el momento en que la sonrisa de Rin se transformó en malicia pura.

Haruka tenía un nuevo tutor.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Makoto se sentó en el sofá de su salita, mirando a Sousuke de reojo mientras este preparaba unos emparedados en sobre la barra que separaba la cocina de los sofás y el televisor. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el castaño la desvió con rapidez, fingiendo demencia.

Se sentía sumamente irreal. Sousuke y él… No eran novios, pero no eran exactamente amigos. Ni una ni otra palabra encajaba bien en su relación. Quizá solo eran… ¿Conocidos con derechos? ¿Los mejores amigos de sus mejores amigos… con derecho?

Makoto no lo sabía y le daba algo de vergüenza preguntárselo. A Sousuke no le parecía necesario aclarárselo por sí mismo. Si bien Makoto había sido el elegido por el azabache, todavía se encontraba inseguro y con muchísimas dudas.

"Sí, me eliges a mí, pero… ¿Eso qué significa?"

Intentó perderse en las páginas de su libro, pero no daba resultado. Menos aun cuando Sousuke se sentó a su lado y colocó el plato con emparedados en su regazo.

—Ya hice de comer —anunció.

Y Makoto rió, porque lo que a Sousuke le parecía un logro y un buen detalle, a él le parecía adorable. Vale, Sousuke no sabía cocinar nada. Bueno, sí. Hacía un arroz y un curry ex-qui-si-to, pero esas comidas estaban vetadas de su relación, porque a Rin le encantaba que Sousuke le cocinara curry y Sousuke lo había aprendido cuando niños solamente para complacerlo. Pero ese tema era tabú, simplemente nadie lo decía, pero ambos lo sabían.

—Hubieras dejado que cocinara yo —tomó uno de los sándwiches y le dio una mordida, no sin antes dejar el libro en la mesita de café. Sousuke se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Alguien olvidó llenar la despensa, no es mi culpa —el ceño de Makoto se frunció levemente y estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando el pelinegro lo detuvo—. Era broma, era broma.

Ninguno de los dos rió, pues había sido una pésima broma y una fallida forma de disipar la tensión. Sousuke comió en silencio junto al castaño.

Estaba claro que aún había muchos baches en su relación, pero ambos estaban dispuestos a rellenarlos juntos.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

La puerta emitió un fuerte sonido al ser azotada sin cuidado alguno mientras Rin se pegaba a la pared, enredando los brazos en el cuello contrario mientras este le alzaba una pierna, poniéndola en su cintura.

Ambos se besaban con frenesí, como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde el último encuentro. La temperatura de la habitación parecía lo suficientemente caliente como para que, de pronto, la ropa de ambos comenzase a estorbar.

Los dedos curiosos de Rin exploraron los músculos de la espalda de Haru mientras su lengua se enredaba con la contraria. Podía sentir el bulto en la entrepierna contraria empujar contra la propia. Estaba sumamente excitado. Desabrochó con algo de desesperación el cinturón del pelinegro y pronto le bajó el pantalón lo suficiente para colar la mano en su bóxer. Un gemido chocó contra los labios de Rin mientras, haciéndolo sonreír. Le encantaban los gemidos roncos de Nanase. Le encantaba la forma en que este ponía la mano en su trasero y lo apretaba.

Los besos del azabache bajaron al cuello del pelirrojo, mordiéndole y succionándole de vez en cuando. Estaba dejando marcas que, más tarde, se notarían en esa pálida piel. Pero no importaba, porque Rin había comenzado a moverse, restregándose contra el miembro contrario.

Haru no tenía tiempo para ser cuidadoso, a Rin le quedó en claro ese detalle cuando cayó en la cama de pronto, rebotando levemente antes de volver a ser devorado por los labios enrojecidos del contrario. Pero no le importaba si Haru quería demostrarle algo. Ya no importaba nada.

Atrapó uno de los pezones de Rin entre los labios y lo lamió lentamente mientras sus manos inquietas recorrían ese cuerpo que tanto habían anhelado desde su partida. Rin enredó los dedos en el cabello del azabache y arqueó un poco la espalda, gimiendo suavemente. Entreabrió los ojos para ver al ojiazul y volvió a cerrarlo, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad.

—Haru… Creo que…

—No —sentenció.

La cordura de Rin terminó por perderse cuando Haru, sin previo aviso, introdujo un dedo en su interior. No, no iba a detenerse y Rin no quería que así fuese. Abrió un poco las piernas y estiró uno de los brazos, aferrándose a una almohada mientras Haru comenzaba a dilatarlo.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse mientras Haru metía otro dedo, comenzando a abrirlos y cerrarlos mientras succionaba el labio inferior del pelirrojo, que gemía contra sus labios, casi suplicante.

—Estira la mano al cajón, queda más cerca de ti —ordenó Haruka. Rin obedeció sin chistar y tomó el único botecito que había ahí—. También… saca los condones.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se estremeció y Haru fue consciente de que Rin perdía su erección. No iba a explicarle por qué tenía esas cosas ahí y tampoco iba a detenerse. Antes de que el pelirrojo dijera algo, Haru ya lo masturbaba, arrancándole gemidos mientras volvía a hacerlo perderse en el éxtasis. El deseo volvió a nublar esos hermosos ojos carmín que a Haru tanto le gustaban y pronto el mismo Rin estaba poniéndole el condón y restregando lubricante sobre el plástico del mismo. Haru no esperó mucho más y tomó ambas piernas del contrario, doblándolas hasta que Rin las sostuvo, mostrándole la vista que Haru había visto el mismo día en que Rin lo abandonó.

Y le molestó.

La posesividad terminó de despertar en él y la ira lo hizo excitarse aún más. Penetró al pelirrojo de una sola vez, haciendo que este largara un gemido de dolor mientras se arqueaba. Le vio cerrar los párpados con fuerza mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas escapaban por la comisura de sus ojos.

A Rin no le molestó la brusquedad que Haru mostró esa noche. Le había hecho gemir como nunca y disfrutar hasta el último segundo. Le había besado al terminar y lo había abrazado toda la noche, murmurándole cosas que Rin sabía Haru pensaba que no había escuchado. "No te vuelvas a ir".

Y esas simples palabras le hicieron ver que su progreso había descendido por completo. Había retrocedido todos los pasos que había dado. Haru volvía a estar lejos. Se habían dejado llevar por el momento.

Al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 ** _N/A:_** _¿Cosas que lamento? ¡haber tardado tanto! He estado hasta el tope con la universidad. Yo pensé que iba a ser fácil pero ellos no se detienen. Me han llenado la semana con tareas, exámenes y cálculo integral. Ha sido difícil, pero lo superé c: Y pude volver a escribir. Bueno, bueno, espero poder actualizar otra historia mañana. Incluso ya tengo en mente el capítulo:3 ¡gracias a las personitas que siguen leyéndome! Y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios._

 _Como pueden ver, la verdadera Aki Yazaki está saliendo a la luz, y pronto explicaré su forma de actuar c:_

 _Ah, y otra cosa… ¡GRACIAS POR LOS 400 SEGUIDORES! Si es que aún son 400 xD Si no… Bueno, en un momento lo fueron:3_


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

Rin se mordisqueaba el labio mientras observaba alrededor con algo muy parecido a la paranoia. ¿Qué pasaría si se movía? Haru despertaría y lo tacharía de fácil, lo echaría de su casa y lo odiaría por siempre. Rin no podía permitirse eso. Su labio tembló antes de que lo volviese a morder. Estaba sumamente nervioso y... Tan calientito...

El cuerpo desnudo de Haru lo abrazaba con posesión. Rin dudaba poder moverse... Y también dudaba el querer moverse. Ahí se estaba muy cómodo, o al menos hasta que Haruka se despertase.

De cualquier forma... ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? No lo tenía muy claro, pero si sabía que había comenzado semanas atrás, ese día en el centro comercial...

SSSSSSSS

Aquél día, Naoko y Rin habían sido invitados por Haru mediante un mensaje de texto y, sin dudarlo, ambos habían aceptado. Tenían diferentes motivos, pero las mismas ganas de no dejar a aquél par solos. Y, nuevamente, Rin escogió un atuendo "préstame-atención" para que Haru lo mirase al menos un par de segundos más que de costumbre.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si debía vestirse de caballa para re conquistarlo.

Aki no se mostró muy contenta en cuanto observó a Rin y Naoko esperándolos a ella y a Haru en la fuente del centro comercial. Incluso había hecho una mueca de fastidio, pero tanto Haru como Nao lo habían ignorado. Rin no, él jamás ignoraba a esa chica tan... Tan roba Harus.

Sin embargo, conforme iban mirando los escaparates en las tiendas, ella iba emocionándose y perdiendo más y más esa actitud que Rin catalogaba como cínica. Sí, ella iba pareciéndose -finalmente- a las amigas de su hermana menor. Ya no se sentía tan rechazado por ella, aunque era cierto que estaba inusualmente callado. A decir verdad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decir. Y tampoco estaba siendo tomado en cuenta por nadie.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos a esa tienda! —exclamó la chica de repente. Tomó a Haru por la muñeca y con la mano libre tomó a Naoko, jalándolos rápidamente hacia adelante. Rin escuchó las quejas de sus amigos, pero ninguno se rehusó.

Debía haber algo en Aki que Rin estaba ignorando, porque ellos parecían quererla tanto... Y ella parecía odiarle.

Los siguió por un rato, pero no se sentía del todo cómodo siendo tan olímpicamente ignorado, así que, cuando ellos entraron a una de las tiendas, Rin entró a otra.

De todas formas, él también tenía que comprar algo de ropa. Tomó una camiseta negra y la observó por varios segundos antes de dejarla donde estaba. No era su estilo, así que tomó otra un poco más allá y, en cuanto vio a los demás salir de la otra tienda, se metió al probador.

Era impropio de él, ¿desde cuándo le importaba el rechazo?

La respuesta claramente fue Australia. Antes de ir allá, él era tan persistente, tan confiado... Por eso había logrado ser aceptado por Haru, porque no se rindió. Pero ahora...

Soltó el aire y se sacó la camisa para probarse la que había tomado. Soltó una risita al verse en el espejo y bufó. Una camisa con un gato. ¿Por qué tuvo que tomar una camisa con un gato?

La cortina se abrió levemente y Aki se introdujo en el probador, cerrando con rapidez y recargándose en el espejo mientras analizaba al pelirrojo con la mirada.

—Te gustan los gatos —concretó. Rin suspiró y se sentó en la banquita.

— ¿No tienes pudor alguno? Pude estar probándome un traje de baño —Aki entrelazó las manos en su espalda y miró hacia el techo, soltando una risa incrédula.

—Y en vez de pegar el grito, te sientas ahí.

—Por algo estás aquí, ¿no? Si vas a decir algo, solo hazlo.

Cuando ella bajó la mirada, Rin pudo distinguir algo de tristeza. La escuchó suspirar y la vio hacerse el cabello hacia atrás.

—Haru estaba muy mal cuando nos reencontramos en la universidad —susurró. Se relamió los labios y continuó—. De verdad le rompiste el corazón, Rin... Y cuando lo contactaste por internet... Dioses, fue como si no te hubiera bastado. Saltaste sobre los pedacitos que quedaban, no podías dejar que nada se salvase, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, yo creí...

—Sí, Haru me lo dijo. Te sentías atado. Esfuerzo y dedicación, eso reina en tu mundo. Y no podías dejar que Haru te lo arrebatara. No podías permitir que él, en un futuro incierto, te nublara la vista y te desviara de tu camino. De tus metas —Rin frunció el ceño, clavando la mirada en el piso.

—Yo no... No fue... Es que no entiendes cómo me sentí...

—Entiendo cómo se sintió él. Y lo vi apartarse de sus amigos, porque ellos siempre encuentran la forma de darle a ambos la razón. Todos tenemos un motivo para huir. Y tú no le diste la oportunidad... Sí, iban a terminar de todas formas, pero no quisiste que te doliera decir adiós. Te fuiste porque era lo mejor para ti. No pensaste en él... Cuando llegaste aquí, lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue que eras un descarado. Maleducado y desgraciado. No querías que Haru te patease de su vida como tú lo pateaste a él. De nuevo eras solo tú. Tú, tú y tú. Una y otra vez, solo piensas en lo que tú quieres. Eso fue lo que yo creí.

"Pensé que estabas mejor en Australia, con esos amiguitos tuyos con los que te peleabas en la webcam. Pero entonces... Haru estaba tan confundido... Y feliz. Confundido, pero tan feliz de verte aquí... Él no lo admite y no aseguro nada, pero realmente parecía que todo su mundo había vuelto a girar. Prestaba más atención en clase e incluso preparó un menú diferente a la caballa en miso, asada y demás. Un menú sin caballa, hecho por Haru. Y yo creí que eso era tan bueno... Aunque era lo peor, porque tú seguías incrustándote en su vida sin consentimiento alguno, calando en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Yo sé que me equivoqué —murmuró Rin, soltando el aire y sin despegar la mirada del piso—. Me llené de ideas equivocadas y me dejé llevar, pero... De verdad amo a Haru. Desde siempre. Y si me ama tanto como yo a él entonces... —Aki se sentó en la banquita del probador, junto a él, y le acomodó un mechón de cabello.

—Así es como lo ves, pero como todo el mundo lo ve... Como Haru lo ve, tú no podías aceptar que él estuviera conmigo después de tenerte a ti. Y por eso no vas a recuperar a Haru, porque todo lo que haces, parece a causa mía, y todo el daño que hiciste no se puede borrar. Porque tú eres de los que huyen a los problemas que atentan a tu corazón.

—No. No más, yo no voy a renunciar a él y nada es por causa tuya. Si influiste en que comenzara a moverme más rápido, pero eso no quiere decir que...

—Realmente tus sentimientos no me interesan tanto, Rin... Haru es mi mejor amigo. Y si tú lo haces tan feliz a pesar de todo, entonces no puedo hacer otra cosa más que ayudarte. Haru va a pedirte que seas tu tutor en inglés por las tardes y tú vas a aceptar. Pero te prometo que si vuelves a pisotearlo, no habrá manera en el mundo en que tú puedas recuperar su amor.

Rin apretó los labios y la observó con molestia. ¿Qué diablos? ¡Ella no tenía ningún derecho! ¡Él jamás pidió su ayuda! Aki sonrió con diversión y soltó una risita.

—Vamos, eres como un gatito enojado. Sabes que estás en posición hostil, Matsuoka-kun —se levantó y se alisó la falda con una sonrisa—. Solo digo que no interferiré, pero si ibas a necesitar mi ayuda si querías ir como tutor de Haru, él es tan testarudo que jamás te lo pediría si yo no le hubiese amenazado con un álbum de fotos que encontré bajo su cama —Rin frunció el ceño, la chica se encogió de hombros—. Deberías estar feliz por tu álbum. Bueno, ya. ¿Me perdonarás por haber sido tan... zorra?

—Te perdonaré porque quiero, no porque me lo pidas —masculló el pelirrojo, levantándose y aceptando la mano que Aki le ofrecía. Sonrió levemente. De verdad, aunque sentía que Aki no se lo decía todo, parecía quitarse un peso de encima.

—Los gatitos te van bien, pero no vas a impresionar a Haru con gatitos. ¡Vayamos de compras mañana otra vez! Te encontraré algo que hará que a él se le derrita la boca. De verdad, sabes que tengo un buen gusto en ropa. Así que, ¿que dices?

Rin aceptó solo por educación, no porque quisiese que a Haru se le derritiera la boca. Claro que no...

Bueno, sí.

Ambos llegaron a la zona de comida y localizaron a los demás en una de las mesas. Naoko hablaba sin parar y Haru le miraba sorprendido, como si no pudiera creerse el que alguien hablase más que Nagisa. Tanto Aki como Rin se sentaron en los asientos sobrantes. Haru miró al pelirrojo por unos segundos y suspiró.

—Necesito ayuda en inglés, Rin.

SSSSSSS

El primer día de la asesoría, Rin vestía la camisa de gatito que había terminado por comprar. Aki le había dicho que necesitaba no verse desesperado y una camisa tan ridícula como esa decía "no-tengo-segundas-intenciones" por todas partes. Y bueno, Rin confiaba en las palabras de Aki, que era una segunda Makoto con respecto a Haru.

El pelinegro recién había salido de la tina cuando Rin llegó. Se sentó frente al pelirrojo con una toalla en la cabeza. Sacó las cosas que necesitaría mientras Rin hacía lo propio.

—Esa camisa es nueva —comentó Haru. Rin bajó la mirada hacia el objeto y asintió.

—Sí... Cuando la vi tuve que comprarla.

—Ya veo... Es... Te queda bien. ¿Con qué comenzaremos? —Rin soltó una exclamación y sacó una hoja que había sacado de internet.

—Contesta esto para que pueda saber qué es lo que ya sabes y qué es lo que no. Los saqué de los temas que han visto hasta ahora, así que debería ser menos complicado recordar algo.

La asesoría transcurrió con suma tranquilidad. Rin le explicaba a Haru con tanta paciencia que al pelinegro no le quedó de otra más que aprendérselo. Al final del día, Haru servía dos platos de miso de caballa y se sentaba frente a Rin.

—Debería pagarte... Es decir, no tienes por qué hacer esto, claramente...

—Bah, no quiero que me pagues. Somos amigos, ¿no? Para eso estamos —la sonrisa de Rin hizo que Haru desviara la mirada. No, nunca serían amigos otra vez.

—Debo pagarte de alguna manera... Y no, Rin. El que te dé la cena no es un pago.

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio y jugó un poco con la comida antes de susurrar en tono de broma.

—Me conformaría con un beso.

Y Haru no se lo pensó dos veces. Todo el día mirando a Rin gesticular, relamerse los labios y hablar en inglés le habían tensado en demasía. Quería besarlo.

Movieron los labios, se acoplaron el uno con el otro, pero no hubo más caricia que aquella. El sonrojo de ambos fue la única evidencia de lo sucedido y pronto se apuraron a cenar.

Y conforme los días pasaron, la tensión explotó.

Así que Rin se escabulló de la habitación de Haru y se vistió en la sala. Para Haru... Rin estaba cobrándose las clases. Y aunque no era ese su motivo, sabía que la había cagado. Se sentó en el sofá y tomó una de las libretas de Haru, hojeándola en un intento de no pensárselo mucho...

Pero era que, cuando Haru le susurró al oído palabras en inglés que Rin reconoció con un sonrojo y contestó con un "Fuck me", no hubo vuelta atrás. Y no se arrepentía, porque Haru le ponía el mundo de cabeza. Porque Haru...

Haru había escrito sobre él. Parpadeó incrédulo mientras acariciaba la hoja, mientras leía. Y comprendió que no era el fin.

Sonrió levemente y se apeó, caminando hacia la cocina. Ese día, Haruka tendría que decidir. Y Rin saldría de su vida para siempre, o se quedaría hasta el final.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

N/A. _Me pregunto si ustedes saben que es /espero/ el antepenúltimo capítulo;3_

 _¡Gracias por su apoyo!_


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

Está escrito que el amor no es todo lo que puede haber en una relación. Se necesita más que eso. Argumentos, fundamentos, sin fin de sentimientos. Por ello es que no todas las relaciones funcionan.

Estar con alguien significaba reorganizar las prioridades, rebajar el sentido de la crítica, cegarse un poco. Felicidad, enojo, amor, decepción... Sentimientos tan caóticos que ponían el mundo de cabeza.

Rin había aceptado todo eso demasiado tarde. Sus prioridades se habían reorganizado y esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí, en la cocina de Haru, preparando un par de tortillas de huevo con especias y queso. Él no era un _chefcito_ a medio formar como Haru, pero había robado y perfeccionado la receta de la madre de los mellizos, así que ese desayuno sería, mínimo, de buen gusto.

Se había tragado sus nervios y se había vestido correctamente, con su cabello inusualmente peinado. Suspiró ligeramente y sirvió los platos. Acomodó las cosas en la encimera para sacar con la espátula la tortilla de huevo, pero una voz le hizo sobresaltarse.

ー ¿Qué haces? ーcuestionó Haru, recargándose en el marco de la puerta. El brinquito que dio Rin hizo que la tortilla volara sin gracia por el aire durante unos segundos. Aunque cayó sobre el plato, ya no se veía apetitoso.

ーBuenos días ーchistó con el ceño fruncido. Picó la tortilla con la espátula hasta acomodarla de una forma menos... amorfaー. Preparo el desayuno... ¿Te molesta?

ーNo ーcontestó, sonriendo a medias al ver aquella pequeña escena. Rin sirvió la otra tortilla y apagó la estufa. Tomó ambos platos y caminó hacia Haru.

El pelinegro se apartó para dejarlo pasar y, en silencio, procedió a sacar un cartón con jugo de naranja y los cubiertos para desayunar. Los dejó junto a los platos y se sentó mientras Rin traía los vasos y servía el jugo.

ー ¿Te sientes bien? ーcuestionó Haru de pronto. El pelirrojo lo miró por algunos segundos, deduciendo a que venía eso.

ーSí, no te preocupes ーmurmuró en un tono bajo. Se llevó un trozo de comida a la boca y lo saboreó, mirando de reojo a Haru comerー. Por cierto... Eso... Lo de anoche...

ーYa lo sé ーse adelantó, pero Rin no sabía que era lo que Haru decía saber, así que continuó.

ーSolo quiero aclarar que... aunque el primer día te pedí un beso como pago, eso no significa que lo de anoche sea igual... No es un pago...

ー ¿Entonces? ーlo vio alzar una ceja y suspiró, mordiéndose el labio. Haru relajó el gesto de nuevo y picó la tortilla con el tenedorー ¿Quieres que te pague de otra forma?

Rin apretó el cubierto en su mano y, si no supusiera una molestia y posible sangrado de lengua, hubiera rechinado los dientes. Vale, Haru no estaba diciéndolo con palabras, pero la insinuación... ¿Había tenido sexo con él solo por las tutorías? Se relamió los labios, negándose a creerlo. Haru podía ser muchas cosas y Rin podía insultarlo de mil formas, pero no era imbécil. No podía serlo porque, aunque su sentido común tiraba a lo extravagante, seguía siendo sentido común.

Se debatió mentalmente su próximo movimiento. ¿Debería tomar su dignidad y marcharse de ahí dramáticamente o debía no tomar las palabras de Haru como un insulto invisible y aclarar las cosas de una buena vez? Como un maldito cobarde, dejó el tenedor en la mesa y estuvo a nada de levantarse. Entonces, la risa de Haru invadió sus oídos. Lo miró con incredulidad mientras el azabache recargaba los hombros en la mesa y le miraba expectante, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

ー ¿Es que no has tenido suficiente, Rin?

SSSSS

La sala del departamento de Makoto se encontraba en completo silencio. A duras penas se escuchaba la tranquila respiración de la pareja que ahí se hallaba, sentados hombro a hombro en el sofá mientras miraban la mesita de café frente a ellos, como una repentina distracción. Llevaban así varios minutos, pero en realidad, no era un silencio incómodo.

Después de aquél día en donde había aclarado que su elección era Makoto, su relación se había sumido en una especie de coma. Aunque no era precisamente malo. El silencio se había abierto paso entre los dos y parecía que se medían entre sí, soltando frases de vez en cuando –que no significaban nada relevante. Como si estuviesen en una especie de sueño. Y, como tal, no podía durar por siempre.

—Entonces… —murmuró Sousuke. Makoto dirigió la mirada hacia él, esperando el resto de la oración— No quieres ser mi novio —soltó, al fin.

El castaño se removió en su lugar y asintió, desviando la mirada de nuevo. Si bien habían hablado muy poco, el azabache había aprovechado los cambios de palabras para pedirle a Makoto algo más… oficial. Una pareja en todo nombre. Y Tachibana, con un aire orgulloso, lo había rechazado. Sousuke no se había separado de él a pesar de ello y Makoto no lo había corrido del departamento. Todo había continuado como si únicamente hubiesen estado hablando del clima.

—Las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles —murmuró el castaño en voz suave. Sousuke lo miró de reojo y suspiró.

—Las cosas no deberían complicarse a propósito —debatió. Vio la comisura de los labios de Makoto alzarse un poco.

—A menos de que alguien tenga algo que demostrar.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que demostrar? —la sonrisa de Makoto se fue tan rápido como llegó.

—Yo no tengo nada que demostrar.

Y el silencio reinó de nuevo. Cómodo e innegablemente acogedor. Sousuke sopesó las palabras, tomándose su tiempo en el análisis. Bien, definitivamente, esa era una insinuación. Makoto intentaba decirle que era él, Yamazaki Sousuke, quien tenía algo que demostrar. Pero… _¿Qué?_

Su ceño se frunció un poco mientras Makoto lo miraba con diversión, por el rabillo del ojo, sin que el azabache se diese cuenta. El debate interno de Sousuke se vio repentinamente cortado por el sonido de varios golpes contra la puerta. El castaño se levantó y fue a abrir de inmediato. Una de sus cejas se alzó mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba pasar a un torbellino rojo, seguido por un calmado Haru.

Rin dio las buenas noches con rapidez mientras, pidiendo disculpas, se adentraba al departamento -seguido por Haru- para encontrarse con su mejor amigo. Makoto llegó segundos después y se sentó junto a Sousuke. Señaló con amabilidad la alfombra al otro lado de la mesita de café y esta vez fue el turno de Rin para alzar la ceja y fruncir el ceño.

Haru ni siquiera lo discutió, se sentó en la alfombra, como Makoto indicaba, y esperó a que Rin hiciese lo mismo, riéndose discretamente de la mueca que este hizo.

— ¿Han vuelto al nidito de mamá? —preguntó Sousuke con sorna, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Haru y un golpe con el codo de Makoto.

— ¿Qué pasó? —La mirada acusatoria del castaño sobre Rin no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes. El pelirrojo bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido y masculló algo entre dientes, provocando que Haru lo mirara con desinterés.

—Rin no ha tenido suficiente —respondió Haru y, como si eso lo explicase todo, se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Hablas de sexo?

—No todo en la vida es sexo, Sou—gruñó Rin, tensando el ambiente con ese simple comentario.

Sousuke se encontró incapaz de sostener la mirada de su mejor amigo, recordando todo lo que había sucedido apenas un año atrás.

Recordó los brazos del pelirrojo rodeándole el cuello mientras le regalaba una sonrisa medio burlona y medio coqueta. Recordó todas esas risas que compartieron. Las bromas en conjunto. Sus manos entrelazándose y las miradas discretas que se lanzaban entre clases. El cabello de Rin cosquilleándole entre los dedos mientras intentaba hacerle él la coleta. Su piel caliente bajo el tacto. La suavidad de sus muslos cuando dejaba caer la cabeza en su regazo y obtenía una mueca de fingida molestia del pelirrojo. Los dedos contrarios enredándose en su cabello. El brillo de sus ojos que, durante un tiempo, solo él podía encender. Su mirada de burla desde la plataforma frente a la piscina. La sensación de nadar junto a él. Sus pulmones ardían, la falta de aire. La renuncia, la entrega, la perdición. Recordó todo lo que Rin había sido para él.

Y lo dejó ir.

 _"Siempre vamos a ser amigos, Sou…",_ había sido el susurro entre dientes de aquél pelirrojo, que se limpiaba las lágrimas con el puño. Eran apenas unos niños y habían discutido. Sousuke lo recordaba por completo. _"Pero… creo que no pensamos igual… Tú no tienes que hacerlo todo por mí, ¿sabes? eso no es ser amigos."_

¿Por qué tenía que comprenderlo tantos años después?

Posesión. Rin le había pertenecido desde pequeño, así se había sentido. Fraternal o románticamente dicho, pues aplicaba en ambos ámbitos. Lo había protegido, había intentado hacerlo feliz, incluso a un mar de distancia. Y, aunque lo amó, también lo odió.

Rin no tenía suficiente.

Así que ahí mismo, mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba a discutir atropelladamente acerca de algo que Sousuke ignoraba, renunció a él por completo. Si Makoto pudiera describirlo de alguna manera, diría que, justo en el momento en que la mirada de Rin se topó con la de Sousuke, el cian de los ojos del más alto se apagó. El brillo que Rin despertaba por fin se había apagado.

Y, por más estúpido que sonase, Rin sintió que algo se estaba perdiendo. Su hablar se entorpeció y terminó por callarse a media frase, sin apartar la mirada de Sousuke, a quien aún consideraba su mejor amigo… No.

No. Ese lazo se había perdido y hasta ahora ambos se daban cuenta. Habían intentado seguir el hilo de lo cotidiano, pero no podían. Rin no podía perdonar a Sousuke. Y Sousuke no podía seguir dándolo todo por Rin. La tensión aumentó notablemente y los ojos carmesíes ardieron con la furia que creía dormida. El pelirrojo había vivido en un lecho de flores tras lo sucedido con Sousuke, porque Haruka lo había hecho sentir inmensamente feliz. Y, cuando terminó su relación con ese amante a la caballa, la tristeza lo había abordado. Y justo ahora, con la mirada impasible de Sousuke clavada en la suya, podía darse cuenta de que el enojo había estado apagado por sus otros sentimientos.

—Sea lo que sea por lo que vinimos —murmuró Rin en tono gélido—, Haru, tenemos que resolverlo nosotros mismos. No hay que meter en esto a Makoto.

—Dijiste: "Preguntémosle a Makoto." —Haru se rascó la mejilla con un dedo, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Tú dijiste: "Aki vive abajo, llamémosla, ella sabrá resolverlo" —se quejó Rin. Makoto frunció el ceño un poco.

—Pero Aki-chan se mudó hace unos meses a un piso compartido, ¿no?

Las mejillas de Haru se tiñeron de rosa y desvió la mirada, asintiendo discretamente al verse descubierto en su mentira. La razón por la que había mentido tan descaradamente ni siquiera él la sabía, quizá solo había querido picar a Rin. Porque, en realidad, ambos sabían que nadie más que ellos dos podían resolver el problema que ellos mismos habían ocasionado.

Tal y como Hannah había dicho en una ocasión: _"Limpia tu propia mierda."_

O quizá como Nagisa había dicho en otra ocasión: _"No hay nada que Haru-chan no pueda hacer."_

Aunque, bueno, claramente sí había algo que Haru no podía hacer.

Se marcharon tan rápido como llegaron. El silencio de Sousuke se había extendido y Makoto se sintió algo mal por haber deseado esa ruptura en cuando la mirada dolida de Rin, dirigida a Sousuke de soslayo, había sido respondida con la indiferencia más fría. Con la mirada que Sousuke les había dirigido en varias ocasiones al verse por primera vez en años. Y eso fue más que suficiente.

—Sou, quiero que seas mi novio —comentó distraídamente. Sousuke sonrió un poco y soltó el aire con un gesto divertido.

—Qué se le hará, no me queda de otra.

E ignoró el pequeño hueco que sintió en el corazón.

SSSSS

Haru pateaba una piedra con algo de molestia mientras caminaban de regreso a la estación para volver a su casa y resolver lo que tuvieron que haber resuelto desde un principio sin involucrar a nadie más. Rin lo notó, pero no sabía cómo quitar el peso de encima, lo que lo ponía nervioso. Y los nervios lo carcomían. En un ademán aparentemente despreocupado, cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y se talló un poco el cuello.

Subieron al tren en cuanto pudieron, pero ni eso borró la molestia del rostro del moreno. Rin suspiró y golpeó el piso suavemente con el zapato, intentando sopesar aquello. Su mente se iluminó y cegó su racionalidad. No lo pensó dos veces. En cuanto el tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación, jaló a Haru hacia afuera y le hizo seguirle.

Caminaron algunas cuadras hasta que el pelirrojo hizo la señal a un bus local* que pasaba por ahí, agradeciendo la suerte a los dioses. Haru frunció el ceño de forma notable, pero no comentó nada y observó hacia donde se dirigían. Veinte minutos después, bajaron del bus y caminaron otro par de calles hasta que, finalmente, Rin dobló en una de las calles y, a mediación, entró a un edificio.

Llamó al ascensor y no esperaron mucho antes de entrar a aquella caja metálica. Se balanceó sobre sus talones mientras miraba de reojo a un Haruka levemente interesado, sabía que estaría preguntándose a dónde estaban yendo y eso le hacía sentir algo de satisfacción.

Se detuvo en su piso y caminó hacia una de las puertas, sacando la llave de su bolsillo y abriendo sin más. Entonces el rostro de Haru se mostró confundido ante las palabras del pelirrojo.

—Bienvenido a mi hogar —había dicho con un suave tono presumido. Porque, bueno, había arreglado el lugar de una manera bastante acogedora.

—Tú… tú hogar… —la comprensión se expresó en el rostro del azabache— Tu hogar no está _para nada_ cerca de las instalaciones de nuestro equipo de natación. Y para nada cerca de la universidad.

—Eh… Ah… —Rin había olvidado eso por completo, cuando había mentido sobre las razones por las que básicamente había perseguido a Haruka durante todo ese tiempo.

— ¿Cuál es el afán de mentir? —preguntó en un tono ligeramente brusco. Rin se recargó en la puerta cerrada y miró al piso con una expresión contrariada. Soltó el aire lentamente mientras la determinación se abría paso en su rostro.

—Quería estar cerca de ti. Y quería… quería evitar que…

La duda arremolinó nuevamente en él y la molestia de Haru se disipó. Todos habían tenido suficiente de todo. Ya, tenía que llegar el fin. Solo él y Rin, sin sentimientos ocultos, con la verdad latiendo entre ambos. Estaba harto de seguir con la misma mierda. De verdad estaba harto de todo lo que se había supuesto el camino hacia donde se encontraban en ese momento. Era completamente suficiente.

—Rin…

—No, Haru… Déjame explicártelo todo… Ya basta de huir —Rin cerró los ojos y dejó salir lo que de verdad pensaba, lo que sentía y sintió—. Sé que fui un imbécil al abandonarte de aquella manera, e incluso esa palabra se queda corta para lo que en realidad fui, un pelmazo de mierda. No quiero justificarlo, pero tienes que entender que tenía miedo. Muchísimo miedo. No es que no quiera amarte por el resto de mi vida, me casaría contigo sin pen… El punto es, que tenía miedo de no poder lograr mis objetivos.

"Todos piensan que lo que mejor se me da es huir, pero no sé a qué viene eso, porque, aunque sí he huido la última vez, nunca antes lo he hecho. Sé que ni tú ni los otros han comprendido nunca los motivos que me mueven y los hilos que yo quiero para mi destino. Amarte… Por supuesto que deseo amarte con toda mi alma y todo mi ser y lo que sea, pero, Haru… Desde que mi padre murió he querido ser un nadador olímpico. Por él, por mí. Por eso cambié de escuela, básicamente –aunque nadar contigo también era mi deseo. Por eso me fui a Australia. Por eso me deprimí al ver que no era todo lo que creía. Por eso volví, rechazando mis sueños.

"Tú y los demás me hicieron abrir los ojos cuando yo no hice más que menospreciarlos. Me devolvieron algo que yo sentí que estaba roto dentro de mí y se los agradezco demasiado. Y Sousuke despertó algo que yo creí que también había perdido cuando me resigné a que tú no me amarías como yo comencé a amarte en la distancia. Quizá no quieras escuchar lo mucho que lo quise cuando estábamos juntos, es algo que ya te he… bien, me lo saltaré. Me enojo por todo y a razón de nada. Soy un imbécil llorón y egoísta que sobrepone sus sentimientos a los demás, sí. Pero si algo siempre he tenido claro es que soy un imbécil idiota de la mierda que solo quiere que su padre se sienta orgulloso de él, si es que en verdad existe una vida después de esta y él puede verme. Así que tenía miedo de que mi amor por ti me separara de mis objetivos, porque debo admitir que sí pensé en abandonarlo todo para estar contigo.

"Estudiar una carrera común en la universidad de Tokio y comprar un apartamento convenientemente cerca del tuyo. Hacerme con un cajón de la cómoda de tu habitación y cargarte con mi presencia cada vez más. Mirarte por las mañanas y por las noches. Y por un momento deseé llevar una vida más simple, dejando la natación como nada más que un pasatiempo. Solo llevábamos dos estúpidos meses siendo novios y yo ya pensaba en mi vida contigo, joder. Y eso me asustó muchísimo. Porque yo no quiero romper mis promesas. Yo quería… Sé que estuvo mal, pero yo quería volver a cuando éramos amigos y no importaba si yo me marchaba o me quedaba, el dolor no era tan inmensamente grande. El amor no podía significarlo todo para mí, Haru. Yo tenía que seguir, aun queriendo abandonarlo todo para estar contigo. Pero, cuando vi a Aki… Demonios, te juro que todo dejó de importar. No sé por qué, Haru, pero yo… a pesar de querer verte feliz sin mí… No lo soporté. Con los mellizos lo organizamos todo para que yo pudiera volver e intentara recuperarte, solo conseguí este departamento que está a unos ocho kilómetros del tuyo o yo que sé. Me inscribí en tu universidad aprovechando la suerte, busqué tu equipo de natación y me metí en él aún si eso significaba levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana para estar listo en los entrenamientos matutinos que programaban en ocasiones a las seis de la mañana. Esta vez, ya no me importó nada. No más sueños, no más nada. Solo tú. Así que, por favor…

Haru lo miró con detenimiento, con el corazón latiéndole deprisa. Rin había dicho todo y nada. Le había explicado una razón que sonaba… aceptable. Porque sabía que la vida de Rin se basaba en la competencia y él amaba eso en el pelirrojo. Su espíritu. El mismo espíritu que, al parecer, Haru había domado y se encontraba tan a su merced que Rin había perdido el control y se había marchado de su lado. Y pensó que todas las personas escondían cosas en su cabeza. Dolor, decepción, alegría, enojo, tristeza… Por eso, todos cometían errores. Por eso existía el perdón.

—Rin…

—Lo dejaré todo, si es lo que quieres. Pero, por favor, Haru…

 _Sólo déjame volver a tu lado._

* * *

 ** _* No tengo ni la menor idea de si en Tokio hay buses, me supongo que sí, pero qué decir. Cabe aclarar que me lo he sacado de la manga, así que, si en Tokio no hay del tipo de buses con rutas, pues usen la imaginación y hagan de cuenta que sí._**

 ** _N/A: Buenas tardes, criaturitas. Espero que este capítulo con la vomitada verbal haya sido de su agrado. Le calculo otros dos capítulos a este fic, así que, por favor, si tienen clavos sueltos, háganmelo saber. ¡Perdón por toda la tardanza! No contaba con… Bueno, de seguro creerán que solo son excusas, ¿qué hacerle?_**

 ** _¡Feliz año nuevo a todas, btw! Nos vemos pronto._**


End file.
